Torn
by SparkleMichele
Summary: READER INSERT STORY. Who would you chose if you were torn between two of Dauntless top leaders? Follow the readers journey as she falls for Eric and Four and has to make a decision between the two men. Non Canon. Characters are based on The Divergent movie Eric and Four and not the book. READER INSERT STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Torn**

 **This is a story I have on Tumblr and I decided to post here at the request of some of my followers. Come follow me on Tumblr at sparklemichele. Hope you enjoy the story and be warned my version of Eric is not a nice guy so don't be in my inbox complaining about him. You have been warned. :-)**

 **I do not own The Divergent Trilogy.**

 **~Smiles**

 **Michele**

* * *

You smiled to yourself when you saw where you were listed on the Dauntless rankings board. You were number two. You were two! You wanted to scream from the rooftops but you suppressed your much-needed outburst.

"Don't get to comfortable there Stiff." Kevin whispered angrily in your ear. You looked over at the Dauntless born and did not flinch. He thought he scared you but he just came off comical to you and just to piss him off more your smile widen.

"Bitch!" he hissed at you before he bumped into you hard enough to cause you to stumble back a little but you held your ground and watch Kevin and his minions walk away. He was pissed that he ranked below you at three.

"They giving you a hard time?" You turned to Four who was standing close behind you.

"I'm not scared of them." You told him unconsciously stepping back a little.

"That was not my question." He said stepping closer to you. You wondered why Four made you nervous. He seem to be a nice of enough guy as he gave you combat advice from time to time. As you gazed at his handsome face, you noticed how sad his brown eyes were.

"No they are not giving me a hard time." You lied. You could handle Kevin yourself and did not need a leader butting in making you look like a crybaby. Four looked at you for a long moment as if trying to gage if you were lying to him. You shifted on your feet and looked away from his penetrating gaze.

"Alright then." He said before walking off.

"What was that about?" Your friend Jen asked walking up to you.

"Nothing. He was just wondering if Kevin was giving me a hard time." You told her as you tore your eyes from Four's retreating backside.

"Did you tell him what an ass Kevin has been?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Cause I can handle Kevin."

Jen shook her head at you. You were so stubborn and proud. You were definitely in the right faction now. You smiled at your friend who had a worry frown on her face. You pulled on her ponytail.

"I will be fine Jen. Come on lets go get lunch."

You were eating and laughing with your friends when you felt someone staring at you. The feeling caused goosebumps up and down your arms and you quickly turned around to find out who was looking at you. You stifled your gasp when your eyes locked with your other leader Eric. Why was he looking at you? What was up with the Dauntless leaders today? Why did you all of a sudden have their attention? Maybe it was the scoring board. Maybe they were surprised someone from Abnegation could only be a few points from the top. You quickly looked away from Eric. You lost your appetite as you were unnerved by the attention you were receiving. You dropped your fork and stared at you food.

"You don't like the food today?" Charles asked you. You looked at the top ranking initiate and put on a strain smile.

"I will be in the training room if anyone is looking for me." You told whoever was listening at the table. You might as well work on your knife throwing technique since you lost your appetite.

You mumbled at yourself as you were missing the target by what seem like miles. What was wrong with you today? Come on Y/N! Get it together!

"You are holding the knives to tight." You heard a voice rang out from behind you. You quickly turned around dropping a knife in the process. Really? Why was Eric here? Eric walked up to you towering over you. He was intrigued by you since he saw Four speaking to you earlier. He did not pay much attention to you before. It amused him that you were so high in the rankings and the only thought he had of you before he saw the exchange between you and Four was how he was going to knock you down a few levels in rankings.

"Pick up the knife initiate." Eric ordered. You felt his hot gaze on the back of your neck as you bend down and picked up the knife you dropped. Eric walked closer to you and grabbed your hand. What the hell was that? You thought as it felt like a small electrical current shocked through your body. Eric must have felt it too as his eyes darted up to yours and he held your gaze for a few moments before drifting down to your chest and then back to your eyes. You always tried to stay out of Eric's way and not draw attention from him but here he was now glaring at you with his ice blue eyes. You looked away and down at your hand that he was still gripping.

"Hold the knife like this." Eric instructed as he tighten his grip on your hand to show you how tight you needed to hold the knife. You nodded and held the grip.

"Now throw."

Yes! You hit the target!

"Good initiate. Keep practicing."

You threw a couple more and again you hit the target. You turned around to thank Eric for his advice and saw him walking out the door.

You groan inwardly when Eric called you and Kevin to the mat. You were hoping you did not have to fight today but you should have known better. You shuffled to the mat and Four stopped you.

"He is brawn and no brain. He's slow. Be quick and aim for his ribs. He doesn't protect them well."

"Thank you."

"Come on initiate!" You heard Eric bark. You stepped on the mat fully prepared to get your ass handed to you. Kevin smiled at you wickedly.

"Going to knock the shit out of you Stiff!"

You stifled a laugh as you still found him nothing but comical. He tried so hard to be tough and scary and he was not to you. Eric was who you considered tough and scary. You looked over to Eric and felt Kevin's fist connect to your mouth sending you reeling back.

"Come on Y/N!" You heard Jen yell. You gathered your composure, remembered what Four told you and went at Kevin with everything you had in you. He got a few more punches to you before you got the jump on him and knocked him out.

"Yes!" You heard Jen scream. You smiled….now that should make you at number one in the rankings.

"Good initiate." Eric said as you walked past him. "That's it for the day. Someone take Kevin to the infirmary." You looked over at Four who gave you a slight nod in approval. You smiled to yourself as you walked to the dorm. Your bed was calling your name.

Your eyes flew open in the middle of the night. You knew you should not have gone to bed early but you were just so tired. You stared into the dark space above your bed and knew you were not going to go back to sleep so easily. Well you might as well go practice on the punching bags. You grimace as you felt the pain from your lips from Kevin's love tap earlier. You giggled to yourself as you thought of Kevin's stupidity. After today Kevin should think twice about messing with you.

You were deep in your training when you heard loud laughter come from the halls by the training room. The door flew open and in walked Kevin and his minions.

"Well look who it is." Kevin slurred when he saw you at the bags. Great! Just what you needed.

Kevin quickly walked up to you and stood just inches from your face.

"You think you are tough shit…don't you?" You grimaced as you smelled the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Kevin you are drunk. You need to turn around and walk away." You told him as fiercely as you could.

"Or what Stiff?!" Before you could answer Kevin head butted you and you fell back on the floor dazed.

"I'm about to knock you down a few notches stiff!" Kevin started to unbuckle his pants. "Hold her down!" he ordered his friends.

'No! No!" You shouted as you tried to punch the two guys who grabbed your arms to pin you down. One of them punched you in the face rendering you close to unconsciousness. They took the opportunity and pinned both your arms down. Kevin kneeled down, unzipped your pants, and pulled them down, leaving you in just your underwear.

"You will know who is boss when I am done with you. Guys when I am done you can show her you are boss too."

This could not be happening to you. You seriously underestimated Kevin's hatred for you. You started kicking frantically to prevent Kevin from getting between your legs. You started screaming again and your mouth was covered. You tried to bite at the hand but it pressed harder over your mouth. You looked around trying to figure out a way to get them off of you when you saw a thick arm wrap around Kevin's neck and pulled him back. The guy to your left who was holding your left arm fell unconscious after Four's fist connected to his nose. Your other arm was released when the guy realized two of the Dauntless leaders had come to your rescue. They were screwed. Four walked over to him and punched him dead in the face.

"Are you alright? Here….. sit up." You felt Four lift you up to a sitting position. You jumped when you felt his hand on your legs.

"It's ok." He was trying to pull your pants up.

"Get her out of here!" Eric barked as he stopped punching Kevin and looked over at you and Four. Four helped you stand up and you pulled your pants up trembling. Four lifted you up and cradled you in his arms.

"Close your eyes." He whispered as he carried you out the room. You closed your eyes but you could hear Eric's fist pound into Kevin's face. By the sound of Eric's grunts, he was putting all his strength behind the punches. Kevin deserved every punch that Eric was raining down on him.

"Where are we going?" You asked Four as he headed in the opposite direction of the dorm.

"My apartment. I need to get you stitched up." His apartment?

You looked up at Four and your breath hitched as you gazed in his beautiful brown eyes. He was breathtakingly handsome.

"You can just take me to the infirmary."

"They will be full when Eric is done with Kevin and his friends. I don't want you anywhere near them."

You shook your head in understandment and found your head resting on Four's chest. You never wanted to see Kevin and his goons again. As if reading your thoughts Four told you not to worry as you would never lay eyes on them again.

"I promise." He told you, his voice laced with anger as he thought of what could have happen to you if Eric and him had not heard your screams as they walked past the training room. You looked up at Four again and knew he meant it and at that very moment you realize Four would be there for you and would never let another person lay a finger on you. You rest your head back on his chest and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Torn 2**

 **Welcome back!**

* * *

Four gently put you down on your feet as he opened his apartment door. He took your hand, pulled you in and cut on the lights. His apartment was exactly how you would have imagined it to be. Dark furniture, appliances and very masculine.

"Have a seat on the couch while I get my medical kit."

You did as you were told and sat on the black colored couch as Four disappeared looking for his kit. You sat back and tried to process what just happen to you minutes earlier. Kevin and his goons just tried to gang rape you. Did they think that you would be tortured into silence and not say anything. The only way you would have stayed silence is if they would have killed you. A cold chill coursed through your body causing you to shudder as you thought Kevin might have done just that. Four appeared with a sizeable first aid kit breaking you out of your thoughts of Kevin.

"This may sting a little." He told you as he poured rubbing alcohol on a gauze. Four gently dabbed your bottom lip. You hissed as it did sting.

"Sorry." Four whispered as he continued dabbing your lip. "Do you have a headache?"

You nodded yes. "Only slightly." You mumbled.

"Here take two aspirin." Four instructed as he put down the alcohol and gauze, grabbed two pills, handed them to you before jumping up to get you a glass of water. You popped the pills and guzzled down the cool water he handed you.

"I'm so sorry Y/N that this has happen to you." Four said softly as he grabbed the empty glass from you.

"I'm sorry too. I never thought something like this would happen at Dauntless. Thank you Four." You said sincerely.

"You can take my bed tonight and I will sleep on the couch." Four told you as he got up from the couch.

"Oh no Four I can't take your bed. I can go back to the dorms." You started to get up but became light headed. Seeing you wobble a little Four gently touched your shoulder and guided you back on the couch.

"I insist. I'm your leader and you have to listen to me." Four stared at you with his gorgeous brown eyes and you could not help to but to give a small smile. He was so nice. Four slightly smiled back at you.

"The bathroom is down the hall on the left so you can take a shower and I hope you don't mind wearing a man's t-shirt and jogging pants. I think the pants might be too big for you though." Four told you before he disappeared in his bedroom and bathroom before returning with a black t-shirt and black jogging pants. You slowly got up from the couch and grabbed the clothes.

"Thank you." You smiled heading to his bathroom. Four had a towel and wash cloth laid out on the sink for you. You slowly undressed trying not to wince from the pain your body and face felt. As you took off your underwear you realized you did not have a clean pair to put on after the shower. You started to panic as you thought of what the hell were you going to do with your used underwear. There was no way you were letting Four see them. You tucked them tightly in your clothes you just took off and stepped in the shower. The hot water felt good cascading down your skin. As you stood in the shower, the enormity of what just happen hit you and you started to cry in the shower. You did not do anything to deserve what Kevin did to you. Everyone had the same opportunity as you to show their skills as initiates. It wasn't your fault Kevin and his friends were not on the top of the list. You sighed as you stepped out of the shower, dried off and threw on Four's clothes. They were a little big for you. You had to roll up the waist of the jogging pants so they would stay on you. You found Four sitting on the couch waiting for you. He stood up when he saw you walk out the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" He asked concern.

"I feel a little better now. Where can I put my clothes? I will need them for tomorrow."

"You can place them on top of my dresser." Four pointed to his dresser. You folded your underwear tighter in your clothes and sat them on top of his dresser. "Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm fine." You had no appetite. "I'm just going to go to bed." You were exhausted and just wanted to sleep even though it was in one of your leader's bed. You needed sleep. A micro expression of disappointment flashed across Four's handsome face. You crawled into his king size bed and Four knelt by the bed.

"If you ever need me for anything you just let me know….ok?" Four gently pushed a strand of her hair off your cheek. He was so kind and you never would have thought he was kind when you first met him.

"Thanks Four. I will."

"Get some sleep. I will be right on the couch if you need anything."

You smiled and closed your eyes as Four got up from the side of the bed. In a matter of minutes you fell into a deep sleep.

You were woken up from your sleep with the sound of harsh whispering between two voices. You were groggy and tried to shake the sleepiness off you. You slowly and painfully sat up in bed. What was going on? Your eyes focused on Four at his door arguing with someone standing just outside his door.

"She is fine staying here." You heard Four say.

"You can't baby her. She should be back in the dorms." You recognized Eric's deep voice.

"She was attacked Eric! She needs to rest. Get your foot out my apartment before I break it!" You heard Four hiss.

"I want her in training tomorrow. If she wants to be Dauntless she needs to handle whatever comes her way and it's obvious she needs more training since she could not defend herself."

"Are you kidding me? Against three drunk guys? Come on Eric be realistic!"

"Make sure she is in training tomorrow." Eric snapped before leaving. Four slammed the door shut and winces when he realized you were sleeping. He turned around to see if he had wakened you but you had already laid back down pretending to be asleep. You kept your eyes closed as you heard Four walk around his apartment. After about an hour you finally fell into a restless sleep. You woke up early the next morning full of apprehension. You did not want to see Kevin and the guys that tried to force themselves onto you. You didn't want to go to training. You sat up in the bed and found Four in the kitchen making breakfast. You slowly crawled out of bed as your body ached worse than it did yesterday.

"Morning." Four called to you.

"Morning." You answered back and headed to his bathroom. You gasped when you saw your face in the mirror. Your lip was swollen and your face was bruised. You looked horrible. How would you explain this to your friends and the other initiates? You would have to make up some lie. You just hope Kevin's face looked worse than yours about the time Eric was done with him.

"Your face will heal fine." Four told you as you sat down at his kitchen table. He had a plate of food waiting for you.

"I know. I just look so hideous right now."

"No you don't." Four stuffed a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"That's nice of you to say but I do." You winced a little from the pain in your lip as you took a bite of food. You both ate in silence and you caught yourself taken stolen glances at Four. He was incredibly handsome.

"I better get dress so I won't be late for training." You told him as you put your plate in his sink. "Thank you so much for breakfast."

"You don't have to go to training today." Four commented as he walked up behind you to put his plate in the sink. You felt goosebumps rise on your skin with him standing so close to you. You turned around and he was just inches from you.

"I need to go to training." You told him thinking of the heated conversation you heard between him and Eric last night. You needed to learn how to defend yourself better.

"Are you sure?" Four took a step closer to you and you could have easily stood on your toes and kissed his full lips.

"Yeah I'm sure." You said stepping away from him. You went into his bathroom and got dress in the clothes you wore yesterday. You hoped no one would notice.

"Ok. I will see you in the training room." Four called to you as you walked out his door.

* * *

You sighed with relief when you did not see Kevin and his friends with the initiates today. You wonder if they were in the infirmary. When you looked over at Eric you noticed he was watching you intently.

"My God! What happen to your face?" Your friend Jen asked you once she saw you.

"I'm a total klutz and fell down the stairs last night." You lied.

"My God Y/N you need to be careful." Jen said lightly caressing your cheek.

"I know."

"Y/N!" Eric called you. You looked over to him. "You practice knives today. The rest of you get ready to fight."

You frown to yourself for being singled out but was relieved you didn't have to fight because you knew your face couldn't take any more punches.

As everyone piled out after training you ran up to Eric.

"Eric can I talk to you for a moment?" Eric stopped walking and turned around with a perturbed look on his face. You almost thought better to bother him but shook off the look he gave you.

"What happen to Kevin and his friends?" You asked not letting his presence intimate you.

Eric crossed his massive arms across his chest and looked down at you for a few seconds before answering.

"Did you want to see them again?" He questioned.

"No…not at all. I was just wondering what happen to them."

"That is none of your concern. You do not have to worry about ever seeing them again." He snapped. You could tell he was becoming irritated with you.

"Thank you for your help." You reached out to touch his arm to show you were truly thankful and Eric recoiled to your touch. Your breath caught in your throat as you did not except that reaction even from him.

"Don't touch me!" his voiced laced with anger. You stepped back and apologized. Eric glared at you and then turned around and stomped off. Wow! What was his problem? You felt your heart thud in your chest. You admitted to yourself that he had just hurt your feelings. He had touched you in the past when he showed you how to throw your knives better. What was the difference now?

As you laid in bed that night your thoughts were on Four and how sweet he was to take care of you and you also found your thoughts on Eric. Why was he so angry when you touched him? Eric was a total sadistic asshole and you did not want to get on his bad side but his reaction was surprising even for him. You pondered at the thought if you should approach him about it. What's the worst that could happen? All he could do was yell at you again. As you fell asleep your thoughts were consumed with Four and Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

Torn 3

* * *

The next morning you woke up earlier than anyone else in the dorm. You wanted to get a sneak peek at the board and see where you stood since you didn't get to fight yesterday. You quickly and quietly got dressed, pulled your hair into a ponytail and checked your face in the mirror. Your bruises were still prominent and you wished you had some makeup to cover them. You quietly tipped toed out the dorm and jogged to get your blood going for the day to the training room. You stopped in front of the scoreboard and frown with disappointment as it was turned off. Shit!

"You won't find out your rankings until this evening after training." A deep voice ranged out. You nearly jumped out of your skin. You quickly turned to the sound of the voice and found Eric emerging from a corner behind you where you did not see him standing. Your heart pounded in your chest hard as he really caught you off guard and you were still traumatic after what happen with Kevin. You really needed to work on being aware of your surroundings. Eric slowly walked up to you as if a predator on the prowl. He looked exhausted as if he did not sleep at all last night. You slightly gasped as he stood just inches from you and the stench of whisky radiated off him. Why wasn't he in his apartment?

"Ok. Thank you." You said softly turning to go. You thought about mentioning the incident from yesterday but he was in no condition to hold a practical conversation. You did not want to make him even angrier with you. As you turned to walk away from him you felt him grab your arm, jerk you around and grabbed your neck with his massive hand. You tried to scream but Eric was pressing hard on your neck and only a whimper escaped your lips as Eric dragged you by the neck and pushed you up against the wall.

"Fight initiate!" he barked at you. You clawed at his hand. "I said fight! Protect yourself!"

You tried to knee him in the groin only to have his other hand block your blow.

"Think Y/N! Use what you have learned here!" His breath was making you nauseous. Tears sprung to your eyes as his hand pressed harder on your neck. _He was going to kill you. Fight Y/N! Fight!_ You looked in Eric's cold eyes, brought your thumbs up to each of his eye socket, and pressed with all your might. It did the trick as Eric's grip loosen and you were able to bring your knee up again to his groin as his other hand tried to pull one of your thumbs from his eye. You hit him as hard as you could and he finally stumbled back. You leaned over coughing, gasping for air.

"Good." Eric said walking back up to you as if he did not feel any pain from your hits. _Good? What the fuck was wrong with him?_ You leaned up against the wall to gather your wits as you glared at Eric.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" You tried to get a rise out of your voice but you still felt the pain of Eric's grip.

"Go get breakfast initiate and prepare yourself to fight Charles today. Remember use what you have learned so far." Eric walked away from you, leaving you angry as you rubbed your sore neck. _What the hell was that?!_ There was no way you could eat breakfast after his assault to your sensitive neck.

* * *

You were taking a severe beating from Charles. No matter how you attacked, he was one-step ahead of you and you began to attack out of pure frustration only to be knocked down on your ass. Charles towered over you and mouth the words 'I'm sorry' before his feet came down on your face rendering you unconscious.

The first word out your mouth when you came to consciousness was 'fuck'. There went the chance of your face healing anytime soon. Your body ached all over and you felt your face pulsating with pain.

"Doc! She's up?" You heard Four call from your side. You felt Four grab your hand.

"You're up." Four sighed with relief flooding his face.

"I'm up. How bad did it set me back with rankings?" You asked trying to sit up but thought better of it as your head and body told you hell no.

"Don't worry about that. It won't take you pass the red line." Four removed lose strands of hair that fell into your face.

"What are those marks on your neck?" Four asked grabbing your chin and moving you head from side to side to inspect your bruises. "I didn't see Charles grab you by the neck. How did you get these bruises?"

What could you tell him? You can't blame neck bruises shaped as a hand on being a klutz.

"It's nothing." You told him. Four's brown eyes became darker as he realized who could and would put their hands on you.

"Eric." He seethed.

"Four don't say anything. I don't want him becoming angrier at me." Tears sprung to your eyes, as you did not want to experience any more wraths from Eric even though in some twisted way he thought he was helping you become more Dauntless. Without another word to you, Four stomped out the infirmary. You knew where he was heading and everything between you and Eric would become increasingly worse.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he used a penlight to look at your pupils.

"Horrible. Can I have something for the pain. Preferably something that will knock me out."

"I can give you something for the pain but we need you awake. You just woke up from unconsciousness." The doctor informed you as you cursed inwardly. The doctor went to fetch you some pain pills as you tried to get up once again from the bed. As you took it slow, you were able to sit up in bed. It took you a few tries to swallow the pills the doctor handed you, as your upper esophageal was sore from earlier. You finally got it down and asked if you could go back to the dorm. The doctor said you could but return to the infirmary when you needed pain pills. You slowly and painful got off the bed and took your time in heading to the dorms. You purposely took the long way back to the dorms hoping you would not run into Eric. You threw off your shoes, did not bother to change and crawled into your bed fully clothed. You were glad everyone was gone and you had total quiet in the dorm. Sleep did not come easily to you as you excepted an irate Eric to rush in the dorm at any moment and jerk you off your bed by your neck. You absently rubbed your neck and closed your eyes hoping sleep would not evade you for too long.

* * *

You must have fallen asleep as the sound of rowdy initiates entering the dorm woke you up. You sat up and wondered why they were so extra boisterous.

"Y/N!" Charles called when he saw you. He ran over to you and knelt down by your bed. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He asked surveying the damage he did to your face.

"I've been better," You smiled weakly to him. "I'm not mad at you Charles. It's initiation and we have to do what needs to be done to be Dauntless."

Charles sighed with relief and leaned in to hug you. You nearly screamed in pain as he hugged you too tight.

"Y/N! You missed it!" Jen shouted as she pushed you to make room for her on your bed. You bit your lip as she plopped on your bed causing more pain to rip through you.

"Missed what?"

"Oh man it was fuckin awesome! Eric and Four got into a fight right in the middle of training!" Charles informed you of what you had feared.

"An argument?" You asked hoping that was all it amounted too.

"No a physical fight. It was awesome. I think Eric would have won if some of the leaders didn't break them up. They are in Max office now." Charles told you.

"What the fuck happen to your neck?" Jen leaned over and peered at your neck. "Charles did you do that?"

"No! I never touched her neck." Charles said in defense. Why was everyone focusing on your neck? Wasn't your face fucked up enough to garner attention instead of your neck?

"Y/N!" Eric shouted from the top of the stairs. You looked up and almost had a mini heart attack.

"Oh shit! What did you do?" Jen whispered.

 _Fuck! Fuck!_

Charles and Jen got up and watch you in sympathy as you slowly got up from your bed.

You were a dead woman walking you thought to yourself as you walked up to Eric whose eyes were blazed with fury.

"Follow me!" he snapped. It was hard to keep up with Eric's fast pace through Dauntless headquarters. Your body screamed at you with every step. Eric looked back at you and barked for you to keep up as he saw you falling further and further behind. You grit your teeth and quicken your pace to keep up with his long strides. Your mouth fell open as you followed him into the apartment quarters. You recognized Four's apartment door as you passed it. Several doors down from Four, Eric stopped and punched in his code and his apartment door opened. You stood hesitantly at his door as he entered his apartment.

"Get in here!" Eric grabbed your arm and jerked you into his apartment.

 _Fuck!_


	4. Chapter 4

If you were not scared out of your mind you would have laughed at how similar Eric's and Four's apartment were. Almost the same decor. They hated each other so but had similar taste in decor unless it was standard male Dauntless leader decor. Eric slammed his door and turned to look at you. You cowered under his frozen glare.  
"Follow me." He demanded as he passed you. You followed behind him as you took in his apartment. As you passed his bedroom and saw his king size bed through the door you looked away sheepishly. You didn't know why you looked away as you had seen and even slept in Four's bed so what was the difference from seeing Eric's. Eric stopped and open the door to a bathroom.  
"Wash your face." He ordered as he cut on the bathroom light and walked away. You walked in his bathroom, looked at your face and gasped in horror. My God! You looked worse than you did yesterday. You gasped again as you looked at your neck. No wonder people noticed. You could clearly make out the shape of a hand and fingers that had turned a deep purple color. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to figure out why you were in Eric's apartment. He must have thought you told Four what he did to you earlier. You opened your eyes, located a clean washcloth on the counter, and washed your face. As you washed your bruised face, you felt and looked a little better. You were far from healed but you felt better. You walked out the bathroom and found Eric in the kitchen.  
"Have you eaten dinner?" He asked as he saw you come into view.  
"Why am I here?" You asked as you walked up to the counter where Eric was standing opening a bag of chicken breast. Eric looked at you and his eyes fell on the bruising on your neck. He looked at it for a long time before his eyes met yours again.  
"Sit down over there. We need to talk." He snapped as he motion toward his kitchen table.  
"Talk about what?" You asked perplexed. Eric slammed the bag of chicken down, grabbed your arm tight, dragged you to the kitchen table, and slammed you down in a waiting chair.  
"Ow!" you complained as you rubbed your arm. That was going to leave another bruise. You sulked back into the chair as you watched Eric move around in the kitchen. He seasoned the chicken quickly and put it in the oven. As if the thought just occurred to him, Eric stopped slicing the vegetables he planned to sauté and looked over at you.  
"Did you run to your boyfriend and tell him about this morning?" Eric raised his pierced eyebrow at you as he waited for your answer.  
"He is not my boyfriend and no I did not tell him anything. He figured out on his own when he saw my neck." You answered.  
"Four can't always protect you."  
"I don't expect him too. I can protect myself." You answered stubbornly.  
"Oh really?" Eric gave you an amused look. "Was that you protecting yourself when Charles beat the shit out of you earlier?"  
"That won't happen again." You said determined. Eric scoffed at you and went back to slicing his vegetables. As Eric sliced a red pepper, he thought what he would do with you tonight. He found it amusing that you had captured his attention because of your high rankings and Four's interest in you. He wanted to drive Four insane tonight as he would find out soon enough you were with him. It was obvious Four had feelings for you as he did not hesitate to attack him once he found out he laid a hand on you. So as devious as Eric was he knew he needed to get you for himself before Four did. It was by luck that after he and Four got their ass chewed by Max he let Eric go and kept Four behind. Eric wasted no time to find you and bring you back to his apartment. He could not wait until Four comes knocking on his door. Eric looked over at you as he threw the vegetables in a waiting pan. You looked so fragile and scared. He could not help but find a little joy in your emotional state. As Eric gazed at you, you looked away from his penetrating stare and looked down at your feet. Eric figured he should be a little upset about choking you earlier and leaving that awful bruise on your neck but he could not conjure up the emotion. He was trying to teach you to be Dauntless. Dauntless was not for the weak and he knew you had it in you to be Dauntless but if Four kept babying you, you will not make the cut. As if on cue there was a loud knock at the door. Eric removed the pan off the hot element and answered the door. It was Four.

"Where is she?" Four shouted.  
"She is here with me. Why?"  
"Y/N?" Four called. You got up to go to the door but Eric shot you a look that stopped you in your tracks.  
"She is fine here. Y/N tell Four you are fine." Eric instructed. You knew you had better do as you were told.  
"I'm fine Four. I will see you tomorrow." You called to the door wishing you could see him.  
"I want to see her." Four demanded.  
"If you step foot in my apartment I will not hesitate to kill you." Eric seethed at Four.  
You were startled when you saw Eric stumble back from his door holding his nose. Four appeared through the threshold and attacked Eric.  
"Stop it!" You shouted running up to them. They both ignored you and you watched helplessly as they both pounded on each other.  
"Stop it!" You screamed from the top of your lungs and that caught their attention. They both looked over at you breathing heavy.  
"Y/N. You need to come with me." Four said in the calmest voice he could muster. Eric gave you another look and you told Four once again you were fine and you will see him tomorrow. You could not describe the look on Four's face. Was it pain, betrayal or hurt? Four looked back at Eric and without a word he walked out the apartment. Eric slammed the door behind him.  
"Sit back down." Eric told you as he went back to cooking as if nothing happened. You sat back at the kitchen table with a heavy sigh. Now Four was going to be mad at you. You would not be able to take it if he did not speak to you again. You turned your back to Eric, folded your arms on the table and laid your head down. You were mentally and physically exhausted. Now you wished you did not score in the top three and all the hell fire that has been raining on you beginning with Kevin's attack would not have happened. You kept your head down as you listen to Eric move around in the kitchen. You don't know how much time had passed when Eric barked at you to sit up. You sat up as he put a plate of chicken, wild rice and mix veggies in front of you. He sat across from you with his own plate.  
"Thank you." You said softly. Eric did not respond but watched you as you took your first couple of bites. It was delicious.  
"How is it?" he asked still gazing at you. You looked up and quickly looked away from his gaze.  
"Delicious. Thank you again."  
Satisfied with your answer Eric finally began to eat his food. You were embarrassed that you finished your plate before he did but you were starving however, you declined Eric's offer at a second helping. You could not bring yourself to eat anymore in front of him as he constantly looked at you as you ate. He made you nervous.  
"Can I go back to the dorm now?" You asked hopefully as he grabbed you and his plate and put them in the sink. Eric ignored you and disappeared for a few moments leaving you sitting at the kitchen table even more perplexed. You finally heard his heavy footprints walk toward you. He threw a large black t-shirt at you.  
"Go take a shower and put that on."  
You grabbed the t-shirt from your lap. _What the hell was this?_  
"Why can't I go back to the dorms?" You asked standing up eyeing his front door.  
"You are staying here tonight." Eric walked up to you, looking down at you daring you to challenge him.  
"But-" You were cut off by Eric's hand around your neck again.  
 _No! Not again!_ You fought back the tears that threaten to spill from your eyes.  
"Do you really want to defy me initiate?" Eric lowered his voice and it sounded sinister. You quickly shook your head no, Eric loosens his grip on your neck, and you quickly walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

You dried yourself and threw on the large t-shirt that swallowed you and hung just at your mid-thigh. You were self-conscious as you were naked under the t-shirt. Eric could have at least given you some pants. You looked at yourself in the mirror and grimaced at your bruised face and neck. You could not wait until you healed.  
You opened the door and found Eric in a black sleeveless t-shirt and black lounge pants. He was sitting on the edge of his bed drinking whisky. His hair was damp so you assumed he must have already taken a shower in the bathroom in his bedroom.  
"You can put your clothes on the chair over there." He pointed his half-full glass to an empty chair across the room. You went and gently put your clothes on the chair hoping your underwear would not be exposed. You turned around and looked at Eric who was watching your every move.  
"Come here." Eric's voice was softer than usual and you found yourself gravitating toward him. You stood in front of him as he slowly looked you up and down.  
"Do you have another set of lounge pants I could put on?" You asked hopefully.  
"No. The shirt is enough." Eric growled as he took the hem of the t-shirt and pulled you closer to him where you were standing between his legs. Eric gulped the rest of his drink and let the glass fall out if his hand to the carpet. You were surprised the glass did not shatter to a thousand pieces. Eric's callous hands began to snake up your thighs and you jumped back out of his reach. Without a word Eric shot up, grabbed you by the waist, picked you up and threw you in the middle of his bed.  
"Eric please don't!" You begged. Was he going to take you by force? Eric stood at the foot of the bed and relished on your fearful state.  
"Has a man ever touched you before?"  
"I'm Abnegation. You know the answer is no." You started to sit up.  
"Lay back down! Four has not touched you?" He asked.  
"No." You laid back down. Eric smiled to himself at the thought how furious Four will be when he finds out he was the first to touch you.  
"Spread your legs."  
"Eric why are you doing this?" you cried.  
"I'm not going to hurt you Y/N, but if you don't open your legs I will." Eric snarled. "Don't try to fight me because you know you would lose."  
You whimpered as you spread your legs a little. You knew you should try to fight Eric but you felt so defeated.  
"Wider!" Eric barked causing you to jump and open your legs wider. Eric crawled in the bed and grabbed the inside of your thighs so tight it caused you to gasp in pain. He spread your legs wider and you closed your eyes as you laid spread eagle in front of him. Eric gazed at your beautiful, plump untouched lips just waiting for his fingers and mouth. Eric licked his lips at the thought of how you would taste. You squeezed your eyes tighter as you felt Eric move around in the bed. Your body jerked and your eyes flew open as you felt Eric's mouth on your pussy. You tensed at the unfamiliar feeling.  
"Relax." Eric murmured against your clit just before his tongue lightly flicked across it back and forth causing your body to react. Pleasure began to take the place of the fear you felt and low moans escaped your lips as you withered under his mouth. It felt good. His tongue felt really good and you began to lose yourself under his assault. How could this man make you feel this way? You were supposed to fear him but yet here he was in-between your legs causing you to moan his name in ecstasy over and over. You felt heat rise in your core and your body began to tremble, as what you assumed was an orgasm gripped your body causing you to cry out. Eric took his time lapping up the juices that spilled from you. Your body was still shaking when Eric finally lifted up and looked into your eyes. You stared in awe of your leader. You never thought in a million years you would have an orgasm before you even had your first kiss and it was Eric not Four who brought you to your first earth-shattering climax. Eric climbed off the bed and stepped back.  
"Get up." He told you sternly. You felt so sensitive between your legs as you crawled out of the bed to stand before him. You looked down at his bare feet as you could not bring your eyes to his.  
"Look at me." Eric grabbed your chin to move your face upward to meet his piercing gaze. "I'm going to teach you something. Get on your knees."  
Dumbfounded you slowly got down on your knees. Eric took his lounge pants and pulled them down and staring right in your face was the first cock you have seen in person and it was huge.  
"Open your mouth." His voice was low and deep and it sent shivers through you as you opened your mouth to receive him. Eric grabbed the back of your head and pushed you to him.  
 _Holy shit!_ You thought as you took him in your mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

You liked to think you were a quick learner but Eric was not being very patient with you.  
"Open wider! Suck harder! Watch your teeth!" he scolds at you as you tried to work him. You closed your eyes as you concentrated and took him deeper in your mouth. He was a lot for you to handle but you tried your best and after a few moments you felt Eric's legs quiver and a low moan escape his lips. You looked up at him, his head was slightly tilted back, and his mouth was slightly open. _You were doing this?_ _You were making Eric feel good._ You started to realize the power you now had over him and you sucked harder. You started to enjoy his scent and his taste. You relished him and it showed as you took him deeper despite your gag reflex.  
"Fuck!" Eric groaned as his body started to shake. His seed shot in your mouth down your throat and you started to panic.  
"Swallow." Eric grabbed your head again and pushed your mouth even deeper down his member to make sure you got every drop that he spilled. You sucked him dry feeling a sense of accomplishment. Eric pulled away, pulled up his pants and pulled you off your knees. Not saying a word to you, Eric disappeared leaving you standing at the foot of his bed perplexed. He shortly returned with a pillow and a blanket.

"You take the couch." He said throwing the blanket and pillow at you with such force you stumbled trying to grab it. _The couch? What kind of man would let a woman sleep on the couch?_  
"The couch? Four let me take his bed and he slept on the couch." You told him still standing in his bedroom not moving. Eric crawled into his bed not answering you. He sat up and just looked at you with an amused look.  
"Do I look like Four to you?"  
"Trust me you are no Four." You snapped wanting to slap him. "Just let me go back to the dorm." Why was he keeping you here? He already pissed Four off. What more could he want?  
"You have exactly ten seconds to get the fuck out my room and get your ass on the couch. If you are not gone in the next few seconds, I will not be responsible for what I will do to you. Trust me Y/N. You want to take the couch because I want to fuck you right now and I would literally rip you in two."  
You lightly gasped as you saw the rise of the sheet on Eric's lap. He was hard. Yeah you better take the couch you thought as you sprinted to his living room. You laid on Eric's couch trying to process what the hell was going on between you two. Your feelings were all over the place. He was the first man you were intimate with and you did not even share a kiss. As you closed your eyes, you shuttered as the memory of his lips between your legs and the intense orgasm you had. What game was Eric playing? It was obvious he was using you to get at Four but how far was he willing to go with you and how far would you let him. How will you deal with Four tomorrow? You knew he was hurt that you did not leave with him but Eric literally gave you no choice. Four was to kind to you and you did not want to hurt him. You will have to make it up to him somehow.

* * *

You woke up at the crack of dawn hoping to avoid seeing Eric. You prayed he would still be asleep and you can sneak back to the dorms. Your prayers were not answered as you saw him sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the news on his tablet. You cleared your throat to make him aware you were up. He did not look up from his tablet. _Well fuck you then!_ You took a few seconds to study him across the room. The man was painfully handsome and you found your gaze on his board shoulders, thick muscular chest and arms. You wondered how extensive his tattoos were. You wished you could see him without a t-shirt. You could imagine how impressive he would be. Heat rushed to your face when you looked back up at his handsome face and his eyes were locked on you. You had been caught checking him out. Well what was the big deal? You pretty much seen and tasted most of him.  
"You need to leave. I have business I have to take care of." He told you in an irritated tone. You jumped up from the couch pissed. You had been wanted to leave and now he was acting as if you were a nuisance. You quickly went to his bedroom, grabbed your clothes and went to the bathroom to throw them on. You splashed your face with cold water and looked at your face to see if any bruising had faded. Nope they were still there. You sighed as you brushed your hair down as best you could with your hands. You still looked a hot damn mess. You could not wait to get to the dorm and take a shower and change. You quickly exited the bathroom and headed for the door. Eric did not move or look up to acknowledge you. You swung the door open to leave and stood face to face with a tall beautiful woman who was about to knock on his door. She looked down at you with a bored expression on her beautiful features. Her hair was jet black and hung straight passed her shoulders. She had sharp green eyes that stood in contrast to her flawless, milky white skin. Her short sleeved all black shirt showed off her sleeve tattoos on both arms. You looked up at her and then away as her beauty was intimidating. She looked at you up and down and then pushed passed you into Eric's place. You stepped outside the door wondering who she was.  
"Seriously Eric….I'm gone for a few weeks and you bring home a homely little mouse. You know you could do better. " You heard her laugh as Eric's door slams shut. You stood staring at his door trying to process what you were feeling. There was uneasy feeling in your stomach that made you nauseous. _Wait were you jealous?_  
"Her name is Raven." You heard a voice. You turned around to find Four standing outside his apartment. _How long was he there?_ You put on your best smile and pushed the feeling in your stomach out of your mind.  
"Four, I'm sorry about last night." You started but Four held up his hand to stop you.  
"It's ok. Are you alright?" He asked walking up to you.  
"I'm fine."  
"If Raven is there it means he didn't touch or force himself on you." Four sighed with relief as he pushed away a strand of loose hair that fell into your face. You did nothing to hint otherwise.  
"Who is she?" You asked as nonchalantly as you could.  
"If Eric was the type of person who could convey emotions and could have a relationship she would be considered his girlfriend."  
There was that feeling in your stomach again and it began to creep up to your throat. You swallowed hard. Y _ou don't care Y/N. It's Eric he is an asshole. Why should you care if he has a girl. So what if last night was the first time you felt truly alive. So what if you could still taste him on your lips and in your mouth. So what you ached for his lips to find the right spot again between your legs that sent you over edge._  
"I…I..better get cleaned up and ready for the days training. I'll see you later." You mustered as you walked away from Four. Four swiftly walked up to you and grabbed your arm.  
"Are you sure you are alright?" His brown eyes searching your eyes. You smiled up at him and caressed his cheek.  
"I'm fine."

* * *

You were not fine and you sulked most of the day. If Jen or Charles asked if you were ok one more time you think you would punch them in the face. You knew your friends were just worried about you and it was misplace anger you felt. You didn't see Eric in the cafeteria or in training and you started to obsessed over what he and that Raven could be doing. After winning a fight against a Dauntless born, you moved up on the ranking board and at the end of the training day you found yourself staying behind punching the punching bag trying to rid your frustration.  
"Your feet are not placed firmly on the ground." Eric called out to you. You jumped startled. How does he keep creeping up on you? You stopped punching and looked at Eric as he walked over to you. He towered over you leaving only an inch of space between you two. You looked him over and could not help but notice a couple of bright red marks on his neck between his neck tattoo and you knew they were hickeys.  
"Who is she?" You could not help but ask as you stared at his neck.  
"Who is who?" Eric frowned.  
"The woman from this morning." _He knew exactly who the fuck you were talking about._  
"I don't think that is any of your business initiate. Did you forget who you are talking too?"  
You sighed with more frustration. He was so annoying and just knew how to get under your skin.  
"Fine." You snapped walking away. You heard Eric chuckle.  
"Running to your boyfriend?"  
You gritted your teeth to keep from saying anything and headed to the dorms.

* * *

You rolled over in bed and your hand hit something hard. You slowly opened your eyes and winced from the bright sunlight shining bright into your face.  
"Good Morning." A deep morning voice ranged out next to you. You looked over at Four and jerked up in the bed. The night came flooding back to you. You hung out with a few initiates last night including Charles and Jen. You had drinks, got a tattoo on the small of your back of a flower, went dancing and at the end of the night you found yourself knocking on Four's apartment door. _Oh my God!_ You thought as heat rose to your cheeks as your night with Four replayed in your head. You felt your skin vibrate from head to toe from all the attention Four had gave you last night. He left no part of your body untouched by his hands, lips and tongue.  
"Don't worry we didn't have sex." Four whispered as he sat up beside you. He saw the question in your eyes. "Do you remember anything from last night?"  
You took in Four slowly and your eyes settled on his full lips. _My God you were such a slut! What was wrong with you?_  
"Yes I remember everything." You answered.  
"I wanted you Y/N but I knew you had been drinking. I didn't want you to have any regrets."  
My God this man was amazing! He was so thoughtful and caring. A total opposite of Eric.  
"I would not have had any regrets." You told him honestly. If you were going to give yourself to someone it should be Four. Four leaned over and softly kissed your lips and you opened your mouth to him just as you did last night. Four tugged at his t-shirt you were wearing and you lifted your arms so he could pull it off. Lying back in bed Four repeated his slow devouring of your body again including bringing you to another orgasm with his tongue and fingers between your legs.  
As you showered in Four's bathroom, you wondered what you will tell your friends as to your whereabouts last night. You also had a gut feeling you were going to feel Eric's wrath when he finds out you were at Four's. You were getting tired of being a pawn in his sick game.  
Four planted one hell of a kiss on you before you snuck out his apartment. It might be still early enough to make it back without suspicion since it was everyone's day off from training and they might be oversleeping from last night's activities. You quietly tiptoe down the halls toward the dorm. You smiled when you saw the doors to your dorm insight. Homestretch you thought just as a hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you in an empty room.  
"What the hell!" you shouted as Eric slammed the door and cut on the light displaying just an old office desk and chair in the room. Eric stared at you and not backing down you stared back.  
"You were with him last night?" He asked his voice low and full of venom as he pulled on a strand of your wet hair from the shower you just took.  
"I'm not doing this Eric. I am tired of your games. You need to leave me alone." You hissed at him. Eric eyes zoned in on your neck and something shifted in his eyes. Instantly his hand grabbed a handful of your hair and tossed you toward the desk. Your body slammed against the hard wood.  
"You fucked him?!" He roared at you as he pounced on you grabbing your neck and pulling you up. "You have hickeys all on your neck!"  
"I didn't Eric. I didn't sleep with him!" You cried.  
"Does he know my dick was in your mouth less than forty-eight hours ago?" He hissed squeezing your neck. _What is it with him and your neck?_ You clawed at his hand and he finally let go of your neck pushing you on top of the desk.  
"No Eric! Don't!" Your eyes widen as you saw him began to unbutton his pants.  
"He will not be the first to have you." He shouted at you as his fingers started to tear at your pants buttons.  
"You win! You win Eric but please not like this. I'm begging you!" Tears formed in your eyes and for a split second Eric's face softened and then harden back just as quickly.  
"Don't you go anywhere near him again! Do you understand me!" Eric grabbed your chin to get your attention. You shook your head yes. "I want you at my place tonight at six. Do not have me come looking for you!" Eric let go of your chin with such force your head snapped back. He buttoned back up his pants, walked out and slammed the office door leaving you sitting on the desk full of emotions. You did not feel fear as he could have taken you by force if he desired and you did not feel pain from him pushing you around and grabbing you neck. The emotions that were prominent to you at that moment was desire and pure lust for him. _What the hell was wrong with you?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Torn 6**

You sat on the old desk and stared at the door for what seemed like hours. You worked on getting a handle on your emotions. You did not know what to do. Eric excited you but Four was sweet and safe. Would you dare to show up at Eric's this evening to give away your innocence to him just because he wanted to piss Four off? What would Eric do if you didn't show up? What would Four do if you did? Who would react the worse? Eric would react the worse. You knew Four would not hurt you no matter how pissed off he would be and you could not take another physical attack from Eric. So you had to go to Eric's….right? You shook your head trying to will your brain to figure out what to do. You felt a dull throb of pain from your body being thrown against the desk. Yes, it would have to be Eric. You could not take the chance of what his anger would do if you did not show up at his door tonight. You slowly got up off the desk and headed to the dorm. You needed sleep. Your morning was too eventful. You needed peace and quiet. You hope most of the initiates were still asleep. You quietly opened the door and sighed with relief as mostly everyone was indeed asleep or they were gone. You had a feeling you were not the only one who spent the night with a leader or a member of Dauntless last night as you and the initiates did turn up quite a bit last night. You laid in your cot and thought of how you could avoid Four today. You knew your decision to see Eric tonight will not go over well. You tried to sleep but your brain would not let you as it wandered to what may happen with Eric tonight. How bad would he hurt you? You knew you were ready to give up your innocence and it should be with the gentle Four but there was just something about Eric that made you feel differently than when you were with Four. You loved hanging out with Four and it showed when you moaned his name just an hour or so earlier but you had a feeling Eric would take you to a whole new level. He has already taken you to another level the other day when you had him in your mouth. You never knew you could do that with anyone and there you were on your knees making him come. It was an exciting feeling. A very powerful experience. An experience you wanted to experience again. You pushed Four and Eric out of your mind and thought about your training, your parents, your new tattoo. You thought of anything that was not Eric or Four and finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Jen asked as she stuffed her mouth with food. It was lunchtime and you were glad you did not run into Eric or Four so far.  
"Can I talk to you later about it?" You asked as Charles and a few others were eyeing you. You really could use the advice but you did not want everyone knowing your business.  
"Sure!" Jen perked as she stuffed her mouth with more food. Jen had a feeling that your strange behavior and the bruise on your neck had something to do with a certain evil leader that Jen tried to avoid at all cost. Jen looked at you and wondered what the dynamic of your relationship with Eric entailed. Even though Jen preferred to stay away from Eric she was not stupid about his looks and appeal. It was obvious Eric had a mean streak and it showed around your neck but was being with Eric what you wanted or was he forcing you Jen pondered. Your behavior was strange but Jen did not get the feeling you were being forced. If Eric was indeed forcing you to do something you did not want to do Jen would have to take her chances in trying to beat his ass and if Eric didn't kill her she would take it straight up to Max.

"What?!" Jen shrieked after you told her everything. Since it was a rare day off for the initiates you and a few others went to the local bar to have a few drinks and you and Jen snuck off to a quiet booth. Jen was hurt that you had kept so much from her.  
"I know I should have told you but I thought I could handle it but clearly I can't." You took a few sips of your cocktail enjoying the warmth you were beginning to feel.  
"So you are messing with Four AND Eric?!" Jen was in complete shock. "Wow my sweet best friend from Abnegation has two Dauntless leaders pining for her. You are in some serious shit!"  
"I know! I know!" You exclaimed as you put your head in your hands.  
"You are going to have to give it up to Eric."  
Your head snapped up and you looked at your best friend.  
"What?" You expected her to tell you to choose Four.  
"You have to fuck Eric." She said more bluntly. "Do you want to continue to get your ass beat? Four will get over it or he doesn't have to know."  
"Who are you and where is my best friend Jen?" You smiled at Jen as you took a few more gulps of your drink.  
"You have to weigh the pros and cons. Con, you will piss off Eric and he will beat you and Four's ass and probably have you below the redline and you will be factionless. I would not put that pass Eric. Pro, you will remain at Dauntless, keep Eric from beating your ass and most likely….dare I say this….have the wildest night of your life. Eric is evil but the man is sexy as fuck and I bet he can do some things that would blow your mind."  
You looked at your friend like she lost her damn mind. She may have actually lost her mind. Who in their right mind would tell you to choose Eric over Four when they knew the whole story of what happen between the three of you. You already thought you were crazy for deciding on Eric but it made sense to you because you were the one who would feel Eric's wrath. Maybe you should choose Four and tell him what Eric had done to you. Four was strong and smart enough to protect you from Eric. Did you want to put Four through that? They both hated each other as it was and you did not want to make it worse. You sighed as you finished your drink. Decisions….decisions.  
"I'm telling you it needs to be Eric." Jen looked over at a clock on the wall. "It's five thirty. You better high tail it to Eric's and hope you don't run into Four."  
You sighed, got up from the table, grabbed Jen's drink and downed it in one swift motion.  
"Hey you are going to need that more than me." You heard Jen laugh as you walked toward the exit. You jogged back to the compound as your mind played how the evening with Eric would go in your head a million different ways. About the time you knocked on Eric's door you were breathing heavy and sweating a little. You would have stopped to take a quick shower in the dorm but you didn't have time. You lightly knocked on his door and held your breath. You hoped you would get into Eric's apartment before you saw Four. After a few moments of no answer you knocked again. Maybe he was not here. You sighed with relief as no one answered the door. You turned to walk away when you heard the door open. _Shit!_ You turned around expecting to see Eric to only find Raven wearing just a black t-shirt at the door. A twinge of jealously stabbed at you as you knew that was most likely one of Eric's shirts. What the hell was going on? You thought as you both stood and eyed each other. Raven looked at you more closely and smirked as you truly reminded of her of a scared little mouse. Raven's eyes landed on your bruise neck and a flash of anger flew in her eyes.  
"What the fuck do you want?!" she snapped at you.  
"I was…I was looking for Eric." You stammered.  
"He's not here." She snapped again. Raven was pissed this little mouse showed up at Eric's door. Eric can fuck and play with whomever he wanted to while she was gone away on duty but never ever when she was home. It pissed her off that you still showed marks of his fucking all over your neck. She did not want physical evidence of his escapades while she was away but here you were looking like a scared church mouse in front of her. Raven bet Eric had a fun time putting you into place. She hated when he picked weak little girls to fuck. Raven looked you over again. Maybe it was for the best he chose weak girls because only she could handle the true Eric. Only she could handle the ravenous monster he was in bed and she refused to be replaced by some weak little initiate. Raven need to make sure you got the message to stay away from Eric so as you turned to leave Raven grabbed your arm, turned you around and clocked you straight in the nose. Your eyes instantly welled in tears and your hand flew up to your nose in an effort to stop the bleeding. Where the fuck did that come from? You thought as you felt warm blood trickle down from your nose.  
"Stay the fuck away from Eric!" Raven hissed. This was some bullshit! You were sick of being people's punching bag. You let go of your nose, balled your fist and punched Raven in the eye. She did not see it coming as she thought you were weak. As she stumbled back you attacked her with everything in your power. You were pissed and it showed as you continued punching her wherever she was not blocking. The Dauntless born quickly gathered her wits and blocked your blows and before you knew it she had the upper hand and started punching you back. You blocked her blows as best you could before an arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you away.  
"Stop it!" You heard Four yell at you both. "What the hell is going on here?" Four looked at you two as you both stood bloodied and breathing heavy. Four grabbed your upper arm. "What happened?"  
"The crazy bitch attacked me!"  
"You need to stay away from Eric." Raven shot back at you. Four looked between you two again and realized you were there to see Eric. You looked over at Four as realization hit his face. The look on his face showed hurt, anger and betrayal and you cowered a little at his reaction. You have seen him angry but the look of betrayal stabbed at your heart. You winced a little as Four's gripped tighten around your arm. Yes there was no doubt he was pissed.  
"What the hell happened here?" You heard someone ask. You looked around and saw several Dauntless leaders had exited their apartment after hearing the commotion. "Raven get dress. You both are going to see Max." a leader told you both.  
"Gary there is no need for that." Four interjected.  
Gary was undeterred. "You have a Dauntless born and a initiate fighting each other. This needs to go to Max. Go get dress Raven. You have one minute."  
 _Fuck! You were in serious shit now._

* * *

Max eyed you up and down and then looked over at Raven. Max made you stand while he let Raven sit. You were sick of being an initiate. You were ready to be Dauntless. You sighed with frustration as you dabbed your nose with tissue. It had finally stopped bleeding. Thank God it was not broken.  
"What happened and I want the truth." Max looked at Raven. She could say anything and Max would probably believe her instead of you.  
"The girl is fine. I just had to teach her a lesson. She's an initiate she should be able to handle it." Raven looked over at you disgusted.  
That was her logic? This bitch was crazy you thought.  
"So you attacked her? Why?" Max asked looking at Raven perplexed and then realization hit his face.  
"Hmmm. I know why. I have heard your name the past two days more than I have heard of any initiate in the years I have been here. I have Dauntless leaders punching each other because of you and now a Dauntless born is in my office because of you again. Now besides you who is the common denominator in this equation?" Max looked over at you. You shrugged your shoulders not answering.  
"Eric….Eric fuckin Coulter!" Max slammed his fist on his desk.

You were awaken when a hand covered your mouth. You tried to sit up but the hand pushed you back down. It was dark and your eyes focused on the figure that knelt beside your cot. You were pissed. You were tired as you and Jen had stayed up most of the night talking about what transpired that day and night. You did not have time for any more bullshit.  
"Be still. Don't move." You heard Eric whisper in your ear. _Dammit Eric!_ You laid still while Eric leaned over you. You could feel his warm breath on your face. He was leaning in really close to you. You felt his other hand move down to your pants and snaked their way into the front of your pants. _What the hell was he doing? Wasn't Raven at his apartment now? Why was he bothering you? Shouldn't he had got in trouble with Max?_  
"No panties. Interesting. Open your legs wider." Eric whispered. Eric's fingers parted your folds and found your clit. You let out a moan which was caught by Eric's hand. Eric slowly circled your clit and you began to squirm on your cot.  
"I want you to do something for me." Eric's fingers moved from your clit and slowly entered you. "I want you to go down to the tattoo parlor after training tomorrow and get your clit pierced."  
 _Was he fuckin serious?_ You shook your head no. Eric's hand pushed harder over your mouth.  
"Yes you will. You will do what I fuckin say. You will be Dauntless in a couple of weeks and you need to start acting like it." Eric whispered harshly as he pinched your clit causing pain to shoot through you and you were surprised when you felt a rush of your juices spill out.  
"Oh you like that?" Eric reinserted his fingers in you and began to thrust them in and out. "My God you are so wet." Eric proceeded to bring you to a climax and you climaxed so hard you bit down on the flesh of his inside middle finger causing a sharp intake of breath from him. You tasted his blood as your bite was so hard it broke skin. Eric removed his hand from your pants and from over your mouth. He leaned in even closer to you.  
"Do what I said Y/N. I want it done tomorrow night." He told you just before he got up and left. You laid on your cot breathing heavy as your body still tingled from your orgasm. You smiled to yourself as you licked your lips tasting Eric's blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Torn 7**

 **I am going to warn readers again this is my interpretation of Eric and in this story he is not a nice guy (so far he isn't). Eric is an asshole. Again you have been warned. If it triggers any feeling my suggestion is to STOP reading. That is all.**

* * *

Walking into the training room for the day you almost stopped short when you saw Eric and Four standing side by side. Heat rose to your face as you reflected on the orgasms both men have provided to you. Both their eyes found yours as you shuffled in with the rest of the initiates. You looked at Four and then Eric. You almost smiled at the satisfaction of seeing a bandage around Eric's middle finger. You were glad that you had cause pain to him this time even though the bite probably didn't even faze him one bit. Four began telling everyone the training schedule for the day.  
"I saw him last night by your bed." Jen whispered to you. "What did he want?"  
"I was going to tell you later. He wants me to get my clit pierced." You whispered back.  
"Initiate! Are we boring you?" Four shouted to you. You snapped your head in his direction embarrassed to be called out.  
"No sir."  
"20 laps!" He shouted his eyes reflecting anger towards you.  
"But-"  
"30 laps! You want to keep going?" Four asked angrily. You shook your head as you started your laps. You knew this was Four getting back at you for going to see Four as you ran past both men you looked at Eric and saw a small smile play on his lips. _Asshole!_

During training Eric and Four were both short with you and you started to think you imagined everything that happened between you three. You were heading back to the dorm to get ready for dinner when Eric passed you and made a point to look down at your nether regions before looking back up at you with his eyebrow raised. Eric was making a point to let you know to follow through with what he told you to do last night.  
"Can you go with me to the tattoo parlor now?" You asked your best friend. Jen's eyes widen.  
"You are going to do it?"  
"Yes. " You shuddered at the thought of what Eric would do if you did not.

"Ok. Take a deep breath." The tattoo artist instructed. You squeezed Jen's hand as the artist quickly and efficiently pierced your clit with a barbell hood piercing.  
"Fuck!" You gasped as a sharp pain coursed through your body and tears welled into your eyes.  
"Are you ok?" Jen whispered. You nodded your head yes. The artist gave you a paper with instructions and the first thing you noticed was no oral sex for two weeks. You don't know why but that upset you.  
You were tender and sensitive below and you and Jen had to take your time on the way back to the headquarters. As luck would have it as soon as you turned the corner to head to the dorms you both ran into Eric. Eric looked you up and down and noticed the discomfort on your face.  
"Get lost!" he snapped at Jen. Jen was about to protest until Eric shot her a look that caused her to back down and shuffle off.  
"Don't talk to her that way!" You snapped.  
Eric ignored you, grabbed your hand and jerked you in a quiet stairwell. Eric pushed you up against the wall as his lips came crashing down on yours. Your first kiss with Eric you thought as you sucked on his hungry tongue. Eric took his knee and parted your legs, causing it to brush against your swollen clit and a gasp escaped your mouth, which Eric swallowed with his mouth.  
"You a little sensitive down there?" He asked as he nipped your neck, pressing his knee harder on you causing you to shudder. "I asked you a question initiate."  
"Yes." You moaned as Eric lapped at your neck. You yelped as Eric lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. Eric pushed his pelvis against yours and rubbed up against your new piercing just right. You found yourself trembling, holding onto Eric tight and moaning his name as he slowly began to dry hump you.  
"I can't wait to be inside you." Eric moaned against your neck just before he took a hard bite down on your tender flesh. Eric's bite was hard enough to send spasms through your body but not hard enough to break flesh and you found an orgasm pending as he continued to rub against your sensitive flesh. Eric felt your nails claw at him through his t-shirt and knew you were about to come so he increased his tempo against you. Eric lips covered your mouth as a breathless screeched escaped your mouth as you came. Eric was hard as rock against you and he contemplated taking you right then in the stairway. He shook his head no as he wanted you in his apartment for your first time. After the first time it was fair game. He would take you anywhere he damn well pleased.  
Eric's fingers found their way into your pants as you rode the wave of your orgasm.  
"I want to feel your piercing." Eric nodded his head in satisfaction when he felt your barbell hood piercing.  
"You did good." He rewarded as he licked his fingers of your sweet and salty juices. "Remember what I said I don't want you anywhere near Four." He warned before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Your eyes flew open and you quickly sat up as you were finally done with your last fear simulation in front of Jeanine and other leaders. You quickly looked for Four and Eric. They were both not paying attention to your simulation. Your heart sunk as they had been ignoring you the past two weeks. You didn't know what you did to deserved to be ignored. You did as Eric had asked and got your piercing. You knew why Four was mad so you tried to stay out of his way but it seemed his anger for you swelled more and more each time he saw you. Four helped you out the chair.  
"You did good." He told you flatly.  
"Can we talk?" You whispered to him quickly looking over at Eric who was talking to Jeanine.  
"There is nothing to talk about." Four snapped.  
"Yes there is. You are pissed at me."  
"You made your choice."  
"I had no choice Four." You whispered to him. You did not want to lose Four. Just before Four could respond Eric called the next initiate effectively breaking up your conversation with Four.

You started to sweat as you sat in front of Max, Four and Eric. You were a nervous wreck wanting to know what your final rankings were. All three pairs of eyes looked at you causing you to squirm in your seat.  
"Y/N we here at Dauntless would like to welcome you to our faction. You have ranked number two." Max informed you. You held back your smile.  
"Thank you sir." You said looking only at Max. If Four and Eric wanted to ignore you, you could ignore them just as easily.  
"We have decided you will best serve this faction as a leader. You will start out at the bottom of leadership and hopefully work your way up." Eric told you. You did not acknowledge him but kept your gaze on Max. You could feel anger radiate off Eric but he was keeping himself in check in front of Max. You had a feeling he would not let the disrespect you just showed him go.  
"You are dismiss Y/N. Leader Greg will show you your new living quarters as well as your cubicle where you would be working. Again, welcome to Dauntless. Make us proud." You nodded at Max and felt the heat of Eric's and Four's gaze as you walked out the door. Jen was waiting next and you both hi-five each other as you passed one another.

* * *

You and Jen squealed as you both ran around your new apartment. You both were roommates in a small two-bedroom apartment and you both were even sharing cubicles as Jen was also along with Charles chosen for leadership. It was going to be so nice to have your own room and a soft bed. You both had only a small bag of belongings so you both were moved in an settled in record time.  
"Charles and Mike are right next door." Jen said giddy. Her and Charles had become close the past couple of weeks and you envied your friend and her stable relationship.  
"Has either Four or Eric said anything to you lately?" Jen asked as you both busied yourself in the kitchen making dinner. You both were in tank tops and boy shorts and it felt great to be so free.  
"Not one peep. I can see why Four would be angry at me because I went to see Eric but Eric I don't understand. I chose him so why is he mad at me. I even got my clit pierced for him for God's sake. I am beginning to believe him bringing me to orgasm in the stairwell was a figment of my imagination."  
"Well be happy that neither one of them are bothering you. We are Dauntless!" Jen gave you a tight hug as you both laughed at both of your happiness.  
You looked in the mirror and smiled as you noticed your bruising were finally fading. You pulled your hair up and sighed with happiness. You were Dauntless, You were a leader, your best friend shared and apartment with you and your bruises were finally fading. Life was good. Pulling your hair in a ponytail to crawl in your bed for the night you heard a knock at the door. You wondered who that could be. It was getting pretty late. Maybe it was Charles to come see Jen. Jen knocked on the bathroom door and when you opened it and saw her face you knew instantly it was Eric.  
"He's looking for you." Her voice was a little hoarse. You frowned as you walked to the front door and found Eric in your kitchen. You knew he took it upon himself to let himself in.  
"What do you want?" You asked stopping a few feet away from him keeping your distance.  
"Come with me." He ordered looking at you in your t-shirt and boy shorts.  
"What for?"  
Eric rolled his eyes. "I am still your superior Y/N. Now come with me."  
"Let me get dress." You started to head back to your room.  
"You are fine the way you are."  
"Eric I'm not walking through the halls in my sleepwear."  
"I am right below you. We don't have far to go." He told you sternly looking at you daring you to challenge him.  
"Fine!" You sighed and followed him out your apartment.  
"Where is Raven?" You asked as Eric opened his door.  
"Out." Was all Eric offered. Eric shut the door and turned to look at you.  
"Where were you when I showed up a couple of weeks ago?"  
"Take off your shirt." Eric demanded ignoring your question. You stood in front of Eric and slowly took off your shirt. It was happening.  
Your nipples were already hard with anticipation. Eric's eyes roamed all over your body taking you in as he imagines the things he would do to you tonight. Eric pushed you against the wall in his dining room and grabbed a nipple in his mouth. Your fingers rubbed through his hair as he licked nipped your breast, lifted the underside of one of your breast and bit down causing you to groan. The way you were moaning and squirming against the wall Eric figured he could bring you to release by just feasting on your breast. Eric took a nipple in his mouth, pinched, and flicked at the other nipple with his index finger and thumb and had you moaning his name. You felt yourself become wet as he continued his feast on your breast. Between the pinching with his fingers, licks, sucks and careful bites you exploded with and orgasm and your body fell into Eric's arms. You could not believe you just had an orgasm from just the touching of your breast. Eric let you ride out your wave against his hard body but when he felt your body had calm down he took you over to the kitchen table, turned you around to where your back faced him and slammed your body on his table. Your head bounced off the table giving you a instant headache. Eric tore your boy shorts off and you could hear your favorite pair ripping apart.  
"Eric!" You gasped as he threw your shorts across the room. He pushed your body up against the table and you frowned as your stomach pressed hard against the edge of the table. You heard your breathing as Eric was quiet standing behind you and you felt heat rise to your ass as Eric gazed at your plump ass standing up ready for him.  
Eric got on his knees and you felt Eric's warm tongue lap at your butt cheeks causing you to squirm just before you let out a yelp when Eric clamped down on your butt. Pain and pleasure coursed through your body as Eric would lick and kiss your bottom and then bite down hard when you least expected it. Your fingers clawed at his table as your nipples strained against the wooden table. Eric grabbed your hips tightly and pulled you down where your ass was hanging off the table. Eric placed his head between your legs and a spasm coursed through your legs when Eric's tongue reached under you and licked your clit.  
"Wider." Eric murmured against your clit just before he sucked the hood piercing in his mouth causing a low moan to escape your lips. Eric's tongue flicked back and forth on your piercing causing your legs to become weak. The piercing rubbing up against your clit with Eric's warm tongue felt better than anything you have felt before. It was sending little tremors through your body.  
"Stay still." Eric said as he inserted two fingers inside you causing juices to spill down your thigh.  
"I can't." You whined. Eric slapped you hard on the ass shocking you.  
"I said keep still."  
You whined a little as you tried your best to lock your legs into place. You held onto the sides of the table with a death grip as Eric continued to thrust his fingers inside you and play with your piercing with his tongue and teeth. Eric's fingers found the wall of your pussy and started to massage your g-spot.  
"Oh my God!" you moaned and squirmed under him. Eric took his other hand and slapped your ass again and you knew to be still. It was hard as you felt your rising orgasm from the stimulation of your g-spot and his tongue still on your clit. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried your best not to thrash about as an orgasm seized your body. You felt juices squirt out of you into Eric's mouth and he lapped up every drop. Before you realized it, Eric had pulled from under you and turned you around to look at him. He took off his shoes, pants and t-shirt and you gasped as you sat naked on his kitchen table at his overwhelming sexy body. You knew he would not have an ounce of fat on him and he did not disappoint. His body was amazing and as he walked up to you, stood between your legs you found your hands rubbing all over him. You sighed as you felt his muscles ripple underneath your touch. Eric let out a soft moan when your fingernail grazed a nipple. You were about to lean over and put his nipple in your mouth when he grabbed your arms, turned you around and slammed you back down on the table. You felt Eric's cock slap against your ass cheeks and you arched up instinctively to him. Eric had wanted you for a long time. Ever since he saw Four talking to you, he became intrigued by you and as he had gotten to know you he craved you more and more so he wasted no time in plunging into you. He pulled back, with one swift thrust pushed in your pristine tunnel, and broke through your innocence. You screamed like a banshee as you felt a pop and pain gripped your body. Eric did not waste time for your body to adjust he just started pounding in you. He literally was ripping through you and you began to cry. It hurt so bad it was indescribable. You gripped the sides of the table again and were in tears as Eric fucked you from behind. You watched as your tear drops fell on the table and Eric pulled your ponytail causing you to arch up.  
"You. Are. Mine. And. Mine. Alone." He growled in your ear and thrusted in you hard with each word.  
"Say it!" he demanded in your ear before biting your earlobe sending more pain throughout your body. "Say you are mine!"  
"I'm yours. I'm yours Eric!" You nearly screamed as his thrust quicken. Eric slammed you back down on the table and gripped your sides and as he pounded in you, his nails clawed at your back drawing blood while his other hand found your clit. _Oh God!_ You thought as he assaulted your clit and you began to feel the familiar mounting pressure. The pain of his thrust began to slowly subside as you became wetter and he began to glide in and out of you. You could feel Eric swell inside you and you had a feeling this was a sign that he was about to come. His thrusts quicken and became more forceful and you began to squirm under him as he pulled on your piercing. After a few more thrusts Eric came and came so hard he bit down on your right shoulder so hard he broke skin and caused you to scream again but surprisingly with pleasure as an orgasm ripped through you at the same time. Eric fell on top of your back, you felt him lick and kiss at the places on your shoulder, and back that were bleeding. After a few moments of stillness he abruptly pulled out of you and disappeared to his bed room. You slowly lifted off the table wincing in pain. You could feel the stickiness of your juices and his cum seeping down your thighs. Eric returned and handed you one of his lounge pants and looked you over. You were already starting to welt at the places he bit and scratched at. He started to get hard again looking at you standing in front of him naked.  
"Get on the couch and open your legs." He barked. Not wanting to disappoint him, you did as you were told. Eric wasted no time and plunged in you with such force he moved the couch causing pain to sear through you. You were already wet with your juices and his cum and he began to pound in you with little regard to your cries. You made the mistake and tried to push him off as you were still not use to his size, only to have him grab your wrist and pin them above your head. He bit down on your neck and drew blood again. You cried harder as he mercilessly fucked you. He was hurting you and the pain tore at every fiber of your body as the tip of his dick hit your cervix. Could you ever get use to him ravishing you this way?  
"Eric it hurts!" You told him between your cries.  
"You are Dauntless you can take it. You will take it!" He growled at you.  
You were Dauntless and you vow to take all Eric had to offer. Eric's fingers found your clit and piercing and pulled and flicked on it as he continued to pound in you. You were finally feeling pleasure and you felt an intense orgasm approaching. Just as your orgasm hit you watched Eric as his body tensed and his face contoured as he came squirting several more loads in you. Eric fell onto you and you found yourself caressing his back. He just tore you in half so why were you laying under him caressing him as if he was a gentle lover. Eric groaned as he got up.  
"You need to go now." He told you as he watched you get up off the couch and put on his pants. You didn't argue and looked for your t-shirt.  
"Take some pain meds and wear a pad." He told you as you pulled on your shirt.  
"Pad?" You asked wondering what HE could mean by that.  
"Don't act stupid Y/N. A sanitary napkin. You will need to wear one the next few days and take the pain meds every four hours." He instructed.  
You nodded , sucked your breath in to prepare for the pain and opened his door and walked out. You instinctively looked over at Four's door. It was closed and you sighed with relief and rushed to the stairwell to get to your apartment. Once safely in the stairwell you leaned against the wall and sighed. Eric just took your virginity. You knew he would be rough and rough he was. Your hand went up to one of the places on your neck he bit and you felt blood. You shuddered as you thought of the orgasms he sent you through. It was exhilarating. You felt a sharp pain in your core and knew you needed to get some pain meds. Sucking in your breath you slowly climbed the stairs to your apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Torn 8**

* * *

You finally made your way to your apartment and Jen gasped in horror when she saw your condition.

"Eric did this to you?" Jen asked shocked as she help you out of his lounge pants and t-shirt. She gasped when she saw all the welts and bruises all over your body.

"I need a hot bath." You told your best friend.

"How could you let him do this to you?" Jen asked as she followed your naked, swollen body into the bathroom.

"He didn't do anything to me I didn't want him too." You told her as put in the tub stopper and turned on the hot water.

"Have you seen how you look?" Jen pulled you over to the full-length mirror. She was right you were black and blue almost everywhere and welts were forming all over your body. You sighed as you looked over your body and turned to look at your back which showed long nail scratches that were bleeding a little and welting up.

"My God what did he do to you?"

"He made me come at least three times and they were so intense Jen I thought I was going to pass out." You told her as you lowered yourself in the tub.

"Was it worth it Y/N?"

You looked over at Jen and thought a moment before answering.

"Yes. Yes it was worth it." You felt your core throbbing and thought of your pain pills.

"If I knew he would be this rough I would told you to go to Four." Jen said as she looked you over again.

"Jen can you get me some pain pills and a glass of water. Jen was hesitant to leave you but she did as she was told. As you laid in the tub your felt Eric' cum seeping out of you and plopping down in the water. The warm water felt so good against your bruises and welts. After popping some pain pills you slowly got out he tub and dried yourself. Looking in the mirror, you were glad your face and neck were healing. You could easily hide Eric's marks with long sleeves. After putting on a sanitary pad and your pajamas, you slowly crawled into bed. You dreamt of Eric all night and woke up sore and wet. You had an orgasm in your dream. Eric could bring you to an orgasm even in your dreams. You winced with pain as you got up to start your day. You were glad the next several weeks you would be sitting at a computer and not training initiates. Your body was sore and stiff. You decided to take the elevator to work and meet Jen there who already started to sprint down the stairs. You leaned back and closed your eyes as the elevator descended and stopped at a lower level where Four got on. _Shit!_ You looked away from him as you knew he was still pissed at you.

"You not speaking now?" He asked walking up to you causing your back to hit the elevator wall.

"I don't want to have to run any laps."

Four chuckled. "You are not an initiate anymore even though I am still your superior and if I wanted you to run laps around this whole compound you would have to do it." Four walked closer to you and caressed your cheek. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh as Four's fingers traced your lips, Four pulled on your bottom lip before taking it into his mouth and gently sucking on it. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him as he devoured your mouth. Four lips found your neck and you winced in pain as his lips grazed over a bite mark. Feeling your apprehension he looked at your neck and noticed the mark.

"Who did this to you?" He snapped as he moved your collar down a little see find more bite marks. "Y/N….please tell me you didn't go to Eric….please tell me you did not fuck him."

You pushed away from him and could not look him in the eyes. Four received his conformation.

"Why? Y/N. Why? I would have never hurt you like that. Why him? What made you chose him?" You finally looked up in Four's eyes, which expressed pain. Before you could answer the elevator doors open and Max walked in giving each of you a curt nod before turning his back to you. The next stop Eric and Raven got on. _What the fuck._ You could feel the heat radiating off Four as his fist curled into a tight ball. Eric did not so much as looked at you when he stepped on the elevator. Raven however eyed you for a few moments and her eyes trained on your neck again. You quickly fixed your collar Four had moved earlier but it was too late she saw Eric's fresh narrowed her eyes at you and gave you a death stare. You glared at her right back. It takes two to tango why didn't she get on Eric instead of giving you a hard time. After Max got off the elevator he gave everyone another nod and as soon as the elevator door shut, Raven was on you like white on rice. She started throwing punches and you successfully dodge every one of them in the small confinement of the elevator. Four tried to grab her as Eric just looked on with an amused look on his face.

"Eric stop her!" Four shouted at Eric. With a bored look on his face, he grabbed Raven's waist and pulled her from you.

"Stop it!" he told her sternly.

"Why do you need to be with her when I am right here Eric?" Raven was so angry.

"We will discuss this in privacy later." He told her just as the elevator door open and he and Raven walked out. Eric finally looked at you as they exited and winked at you. Four was too busy looking at you to notice. Your heart skipped a beat from his wink. Why did everything about him excite you?

"You see the type of man he is Y/N? He wasn't even going to bother to stop Raven from hurting you."

"She would not have hurt me. If anything Eric was making sure I can handle myself. I am Dauntless after all."

"Oh My God! Do you hear yourself?" Four could not believe you were defending Eric. The elevator finally stopped at your floor and you quickly got off to find Four right behind you.

"What are you doing on this level? It's for trainee leaders."

"I'm training a few of you today."

Jen waved you over to the cubicle you both would be sharing. You slowly walked over to the cubicle as not to show you were in pain but Four's trained eyes noticed your awkward movements. He also notice while training you and Jen on the computer system you popped several pain pills. Four eyes you as you worked on the computer. You were a beautiful young woman and he was not a man to settle for seconds but he had to have you. Even though Eric got to you first he would show you how a man is supposed to make love to a woman. Jen excused herself to the restroom and Four took the opportunity and leaned over and used his lips to lightly kiss your outer ear. It sent shivers up and down your spine.

"I still want you." Four whispered. You looked up at his handsome face,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want to show you how a man should make love to a woman not like some savage." Four leaned over, captured your lips, and softly kiss you. As your kiss deepens, you forgot all about your pain and felt heat rise from your core. How could two men make you feel this way? "I don't want you seeing Eric anymore. Give me a chance. Let me show you how you should be treated. Will you do that for me?" He whispered against your lips. You nodded your head yes wondering how you could avoid Eric for a few days.

* * *

 **Eric's Apartment**

Eric dodge another object that Raven had thrown at him.

"You fuckin asshole! Why her? Why did you fuck her?!" Raven yelled at Eric. Eric got up in Raven's face, grabbed her chin, and squeezed it.

"I can fuck who I want." His voice was deadly and it did not phase Raven and she started to claw at his face but Eric blocked her.

"Not while I am here! We had an agreement that you can do what you want when I am gone!" Raven shrieked.

"I wanted her and could not wait for you to go on another assignment." Eric told her honestly with no regret.

"Are you in love with her?" Raven asked. Eric looked at Raven like she was crazy.

"No Raven. I just like to fuck her." Eric removed himself out of Raven's personal space, as she was liable to get physical with him again.

"How many times have you been with her?" Raven asked following him to his bedroom. Eric sighed before answering her. She was starting to grate his nerves.

"It's none of your business. You know exactly who and what type of man I am. If you don't like it you know where the door is."

Raven instantly calmed down. She was not about to lose Eric. She would just have to find a way to get rid of you.

* * *

As luck would have it you really did not need to avoid Eric as he and Four were busy with the new initiates and when Eric was not training Raven never left his side. You and Jen were also busy in your knew roles as Dauntless leaders. So for two straight weeks you could count on one hand how many times you saw either one of them. You started to heal nicely with the help of Jen who put ointment on your back and other areas you could not reach nightly.

"Would you sleep with Eric again after all this?" She asked as she spread lavender scented ointment on your back scratches.

"I don't know." You honestly told her. Eric was exciting and dangerous and you really liked that about him. You did not tell Jen that earlier that day Eric caught you in the stairwell and pushed you up against the wall, passionately kissed you and brought you to orgasm by finger fucking you and that was all in a span of three minutes. He did not say a word to you and was gone before your body could stop shuddering from your orgasm. That was exciting to you. Yet you were curious as to what Four had to offer. You shuddered at the thought of the night Four's tongue was inside you.

"Are you thinking of Eric. You are getting goosebumps." Jen asked as she continued to massage your back.

"No I was thinking of Four."

"Are you going to sleep with him too?" Jen asked as she closed the ointment lid.

You looked at your best friend sheepishly and replied yes in a whisper. You felt like such a slut.

"Well I know he would be a lot gentler than Eric. Make sure to use protection this time."

"Do you think I am a slut?"

Jen shook her head no. "I think you are just a girl torn between to handsome men who both want you. If and when you are with Four you do need to make a decision. You can't keep sleeping with both of them. They would kill each other if they found out."

"I think the decision had already been made. Raven would never give up Eric."

"Also could you handle a man like Eric constantly? He is a beast."

"That's true but it is just something about Eric that draws me to him. Then there is something about Four that pulls me to him also."

"I would not want to be in your shoes right now." Jen told you as she got up from your bed.

You could not sleep as you had both men on your mind. You got up with a sigh threw on some shoes and quickly walked to Four's apartment. You were finally healed from your time with Eric and could walk normally and you wanted to be made love to gently and you knew Four would do it. You knocked on Four's door and shivered a little maybe you should not have come out in your pajamas. You heard heavy footsteps round the corner and locked eyes with Eric. _Shit!_

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" Eric shouted as he swiftly walked up to you, grabbed your arm and pulled you away from Four's door.

"Let go of me Eric!" You hissed as you tried to pull your arm out of his tight grip.

"Go back to your apartment now!" Eric's face was turning red and his eyes were shooting daggers at you. Almost simultaneously, Four and Eric's door open. Four stood at his door shirtless while Raven stood in Eric's doorway in only a bra and panties.

"What's going on?" Four asked eyeing you and Eric. "Eric let her go." He said seeing his tight grip on your arm.

"I was coming to see you Four."

You heard Raven scoff. What a little slut Raven thought. Before Eric let go of your arm he leaned in to your ear.

"If you go into his apartment Y/N you will not be able to walk for a month when I am done with you providing I don't kill you." He whispered angrily in your ear. Eric pushed you as he let go of your arm causing you to stumble a little and stared you down to see what you would do. You lifted up your head, turned around and walked into Four's apartment. Before Four shut the door you heard Eric call you a bitch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Torn 9**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Four asked as he shut the door. You were rendered speechless as you looked at his muscular chest.

"I'm fine. Can I see your tattoo?" You asked moving closer to him. Four looked you up and down and turned around so you could see his back tattoo. You gasped at how beautiful it was. You found your fingers tracing his back.

"Beautiful. Why all five factions?" You asked as your fingers continued to caress his back. You saw goosebumps rise on his back. Before Four could answer you found your mouth on his back and you started kissing each faction symbol. Four let out a soft sigh. When you kissed the Amity symbol the last symbol on his back you got on your knees and turned him around.

"Y/N, what are you doing?" he asked as you unbuckled his pants and started to zip his zipper down. "No you don't have to do that." He said pulling away from you.

"But I want to Four." You pouted. "You pleasured me, now I want to pleasure you."

"Are you sure?" Four asked looking down at you.

"Yes I'm sure."

Four moved back in front of you, you finish unzipping his zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down. You could not help but smile as you saw his size. He was no Eric but he had length and girth and your mouth watered as you could not wait to taste him. You licked his head slowly as you wanted to relish his smell and taste. Your tongue pushed a little in his hole and you tasted a little pre-cum. Remembering what Eric taught you, you took your tongue and slowly licked the underside of his cock before putting him in your mouth. You heard Four moan as you began to suck him. He grabbed the back of your head and you took him in deeper. You knead his balls as you deep throated Four causing a growl to escape his lips. You pulled him out, licked him like an ice - cream cone, and then took him back in your mouth. Eric taught you well as Four began to moan louder and twisted your hair in his hand as your sucked harder.

"I'm about to come Y/N! Can I come in your mouth?" _Forever the gentlemen_. You nodded yes and Four unloaded in your mouth and you swallowed all he gave you. As you licked your lips Four looked down at you so loving and caressed your face.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he helped you off your knees.

"Thank you. Can you make love to me now?"

Four smiled as he stepped out of his pants and boxers that were jumbled around his ankles. He stood before you fully naked.

"It will be my pleasure." Four said as he lifted you up and took you to his bed. He gently laid you down and began to slowly undress you. He shook his head when he saw your faint bruises and leaned down and kissed each one.

"I would never do this to you. A man should never hurt a woman like that. I will show you how you should be made love too."

Four leaned over, kissed you with heated passion, preceded to rain kisses down your jaw to your collarbone, stopped, and gazed at your breast. Four leaned down and licked the underside of one breast to go around it and over to the other side. Four lightly flicked one of your harden nipples before putting it in his mouth. You arched your back with a soft moan as he feasted on your breast and gave the other breast just as much attention. You ran your fingers through his thick hair as he licked and kissed down to between your legs.

"I love the smell of your skin." He whispered.

You eagerly open your legs for him. You could not wait to feel his lips and tongue on you again.

"What the fuck Y/N?!" Four looked up from between your legs.

 _Shit the piercing!_

"What's wrong?" You asked playing dumb as you sat up on your elbows to look at his handsome face.

"Did Eric make you get this piercing?" Anger swelled in his voice.

"Four I'm Dauntless now of course I would have some type of piercing and tattoo." You said not answering his question.

"Did he make you do this?" Four asked again.

"No." you lied. Four studied your face and you put on your best poker face. He either believed you or got over his anger because he leaned it and swiped his tongue over the hood piercing. You fell back in the bed with a moan as Four skillfully ate you out and he knew just how to work the hood piercing to have you shaking and moaning his name. You pulled on Four's hair and was bucking wildly that Four had to wrap his arms under and around both of your thighs to keep you from escaping his skillful tongue. You arched your back as you came into Four's mouth. Four gripped your thighs tighter as he eagerly licked and swallowed your juices.

"You taste so damn good." He said as he licked the last drop.

You smiled as he climbed on top of you and kissed you again more passionately than before. He took his time in kissing you as he explored every inch inside your mouth. You moaned in his mouth as your hands rubbed up and down his muscular back. Four kissed you for at least five minutes as his hands roamed your body. You were getting wet again and anxious to feel him inside you. Four received the hint as your nails start to dig in his back and your hips bucked up against his hard cock. Four stopped kissing and smiled at you before reaching in his nightstand to grab a couple of condoms.

"Do you want me Y/N?" he asked as he ripped open the foil package. You said yes as you watch him quickly put the condom on. "Then open your legs for me."

You opened your legs with bated breath. Four slowly slid in the tip of his cock into your warm wet pussy.

"Tell me you want me more than Eric." Four said as he slowly slid inside you. You moaned as he felt so good. Four did not move.

"Tell me Y/N!"

What was it with Four and Eric's competition with each other you thought.

"I want you Four more than Eric." You told him what he wanted to hear. Satisfied Four began to slowly move inside you.

"Wrap your legs around me." Four instructed. You wrapped your legs just above his ass as he began to thrust in you. Four felt good but you found yourself needing him to hit it harder. He was being too gentle.

"Four harder please." You begged.

"Like this?" Four pulled out and pushed back into you harder and you gasped with pleasure.

"Yes. Harder!"

Four began to slam into you and you were in ecstasy.

"Yes Four! Yes!" You screamed in passion. He felt so fuckin good but you found you wanted him to hit it harder but you did not ask him to again as you knew only Eric could hit it hard like you really wanted it. Four interlocked his fingers with yours and placed your hands beside your head as he thrusted in and out of you with determination. You bucked up to meet him not backing down. You needed it harder. You closed your eyes and concentrated on Four's lustful thrusts.

"I want you on top." Four said as he rolled you over where you were straddling him. You rubbed his chest as Four grabbed your hips and lifted you up to where only the tip of his cock was inside you and then slowly lowered you back down. You understood what to do and began riding him.

"Oh God you feel so good. I just knew you would." Four moaned as he sat up, wrapped his arms around you and tugged on one of your nipples with his teeth as you rode him.

"Four bite it. Bite my nipples." You yearned for just a little pain with the pleasure Four was giving you. Four grabbed your hips to stop you from moving.

"Y/N, I am not him." He said looking into your beautiful eyes.

"I know Four. I'm sorry." You leaned in and began kissing Four's neck. You lapped your tongue at the crook of his neck as you began to ride him again. Four sighed as he savored your pussy walls clenching his dick as you rode him. You wrapped your arms around Four's neck, pulled all the way up, and slammed back down on his dick.

"Damn Y/N!" Four groaned. You rode Four, you could feel him swell inside you, and his eyes began to roll in the back of his head.

"I'm coming." Four moaned as he grabbed your hips to stop you and he took over bucking up in you as his orgasm hit. You held him tight as he rode out his orgasm. He fell back in bed with you still holding him tight. He planted soft kisses all over your sweaty face.

"You ready for round two?" He asked between kisses and you chuckled as he rolled over and pulled out of you.

"What's wrong?" You asked as the color drained from his face when he was about to pull off his condom.

"The condom broke." He said hoarsely. You looked down and sure enough the condom was jumbled on the middle of his cock. "You will have to get the morning after pill from the pharmacy tomorrow. You might want to make an appointment to get on birth control."

"Ok." You agreed. "It's ok Four. Don't let this ruin our night. I will take care of everything in the morning."

Four got up and flushed the condom down the toilet in his bathroom, came back to bed, put on a new condom and made love to you all night. Thankful the rest of the night was without any more incidents and you relished in the orgasms he provided. You fell asleep in his arms as he played in your hair, caressed your face and lips. You woke up a couple of hours later with him lightly kissing your face.

"Did you get any sleep Four?" You asked as you pulled out of his embrace.

He shook his head no. "I just enjoyed watching you sleep."

"Four! You need your rest."

"Don't worry about me. Did you get enough sleep you only had a couple of hours."

"I will be fine." You leaned over and kissed him passionately before getting up to head back to your place before work.

"Y/N?"

"Yes." You turned around to look at him after sliding on your t-shirt.

"You need to make a decision." Four's face was serious.

"I know." You said putting on your pajama pants. You blew Four a kiss and peeked out the door at Eric's apartment and noticing it was quiet, you quickly walked to your apartment.

* * *

Back to your apartment, took a shower, and changed for work. You would head to the pharmacy during lunch, as you knew it was early and they would be closed.

You and Jen took the stairs to your work floor to avoid Eric. The day was going great as you both were busy on the computer until Jen muttered the word shit.

"What's wrong?" you asked swinging your chair around to see what the issue was.

"You are going to have to go into hiding for the next two weeks because Raven has left for a two week assignment this morning."

You groaned, swung your chair around and banged your head multiple times on your desk. There was no doubt that Eric would be on the hunt for you. Just great you thought to yourself. You knew Eric was in a state of rage when you defied him and went into Four's apartment and you knew he would make good on his threat he told you just before you chose Four. _You will not be able to walk for a month when I am done with you providing I don't kill you._ His threat echoed in your mind and you were startled to feel yourself becoming wet. You were excited by Eric's rage and his desire for you. You knew if he made good on his threat you were going to have some pretty intense orgasms. Last night was great with Four and Four felt good as he was slow and gentle with you but you did find yourself thinking of Eric at moments. Your body craved Four's gentleness but your body _needed_ Eric's roughness.

* * *

"I'm sorry ma'am we are out of plan B pills. We should get some in next week." The pharmacy tech informed you. Your mouth fell open.

"Seriously?"

"Yes ma'am I am sorry about that." The pharmacy tech apologized. You were in some serious shit. You went to the infirmary next door to make an appointment to get on birth control. You obtained an appointment for next week and headed back to work worried that a child could have been conceived last night. Hell one could have been conceived when you were with Eric as he did not even bother to use protection. You found yourself distracted the rest of the day as the thought of you being pregnant kept running through your mind. Finally it was the end of the day and your bed was calling your name.

"Charles, Mike and a couple of others are going to grab a drink. You want to come. I know you are tired." Jen winked at you.

"I am tired I think I am just going to go home and crash."

"Ok. Keep an eye out for you know who." Jen said as she pulled your ponytail and disappeared with Charles and Mike.

After about thirty minutes, you were finally done with work and you crept to the stairs to your apartment. You were on the last flight to your apartment when you saw Eric standing by the door that was the entrance to your hall. _Shit!_ When you locked eyes with Eric his eyes displayed pure rage. You heard a primal growl come from his chest as he walked toward you, grabbed your arm and pulled you downstairs to his floor. You both did not speak as you walked down the flight of stairs to his apartment. There was nothing you could say. You knew you had it coming. Eric tighten his grip on your arm as he unlocked his apartment door. He saw out the corner of his eye you look over at Four's door. That gesture seem to infuriate him more and he literally threw you in his apartment where your body hit against his kitchen counter.

"Dammit Eric!" You screeched as he slammed his door shut. Without a word, Eric grabbed your arm again and pulled you to the bathroom in his bedroom. Eric let go of your arm and looked you up and down. You could tell he was holding back most of his anger at you, He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Did you fuck him?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

"Yes I did." You said without hesitation. Eric's face turned red, he turned around and punched a hole in his wall. You jumped at his action. He stood with his back toward you and you can see his shoulders rise and fall from his heavy breathing. Before you realized what happen Eric had turned around and had you pinned to the wall by your neck.

"I told you to stay away from him! You are mine! MINE!" He yelled at you as his fingers squeezed your neck. You were not about to have another bruise on your neck so you brought your knee up to his groin which caught him off guard and he stumbled back.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again!" You shouted at him surprised at your courage. Eric was back up in your face.

"I can touch you anyway I like." He hissed just inches from your face. "Do you remember what I told you before you went to him?"

You swallowed and nodded your head yes.

"Take off your clothes." Eric demanded. You were a tad hesitant. "Now Y/N!" Eric barked. You undressed as Eric watched your every move. Standing in front of him naked you could not help but to look down at his cock which was straining in his pants.

"Go in the bathroom and take a shower. Scrub every inch of your body. Look under the sink and get one of Raven's disposal douches and clean yourself out."

"What?"

"I want you cleaned of him before I fuck you."

You looked at Eric in shock as heat started to creep in your core. You started to become wet just imagining him inside of you. At the moment you vowed to handle whatever he had planned for you. You were Dauntless! Hell, you were a leader in the faction that was fearless and brave. You could take him on. You slightly smiled at the thought.

"What do you find amusing?" Eric asked as he grabbed one of your nipples and twists it causing you to gasp with pain and pleasure.

"You think I can't handle you?" You asked and it was Eric's turn to slightly smile.

"I can guarantee you can't handle me Y/N, but you will soon enough."

 _Soon enough._ You liked the sound of that. You turned to enter his bathroom.

"Oh and grab a new toothbrush from under the sink also and brush your teeth." He told you before you shut the bathroom door. You looked around the bathroom for a t-shirt and found none. You opened the door.

"There is no t-shirt for me to wear." You told him as he was taking off his shirt. Your eyes fell on his chest. You could not get over how beautiful he was.

"You won't need any clothing." He told you as he unbutton his pants. "Hurry up and do as you were told."

You slammed the door shut, took a shower and douched. You dried yourself off and walked out into the bedroom where Eric was standing naked at the foot of the bed with a long, black scarf in his hand, hard as a rock waiting for you.

"Get in the bed and get on all fours." He demanded. You quickly did as you were told. Eric walked around the bed and grabbed both your wrist causing you to fall forward in the bed. He quickly and swiftly tied both your hands together at the wrists.

"Eric what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up! Now get back on all four." He barked at you. You scooted on your knees as best you could with your hands tied.

Eric leaned down and harshly whispered in your ear. "I'm going to teach you to never disobey me again. You always do as I tell you without any hesitation."

Eric walked behind you and rubbed your ass.

"You really have a nice ass." You heard him say behind you and then you felt Eric's hand come down on your ass cheek and then the other ass cheek. You gasped as you felt the pain flare up. Eric began spanking you all over and you could not move away from him as his massive hands always pulled you back in place.

"Stay still!" he yelled at you "Or it will only get worse. You will learn today never to defy me again and to never as much as look in Four's direction."

Eric's hand came down harder on one of your ass cheeks, your ass started to get warm, and although it hurt like hell it started to feel good. Eric slapped your pussy and you yelped at the sudden new pain. Eric slapped your pussy a few more times and you felt your juices start to flow.

"You like this. You should see how wet you are." Eric hit your pussy one more time harder than before and you bit your lip to keep from yelling out. Your ass and pussy was warm and throbbing. Eric smiled as he looked at his handy work, your ass was red. He bended over and began to lick your ass cheeks causing you to sigh at the feel of his cool tongue on your warm and throbbing ass. You moaned and strained against the tight knot on your wrists as he licked the folds of your lips licking up your juices.

"Eric I need you inside me." You moaned.

"If you need me then why did you go to Four?" You yelped at another hard smack on the ass. You didn't respond to his question and he slapped your ass again several times.

"Answer me Y/N!"

"Because…because I wanted someone to be gentle with me." You replied. You heard Eric laugh and you looked back at him over your shoulder. He was splendid to look at.

"Gentle? You don't need gentle. You are so wet from me spanking you that you are dripping down your thighs. No sweetheart you like it rough."

Eric's fingers brushed your clit, began to circle it and tugged at your hood piercing. You squirmed and tried your best to stay still as you felt more of your juices slide down your thighs. Eric's finger slid into you and he teased and tormented you finger fucking you until you felt you were going to burst. Your back arched and you were about to come as your walls clenched his fingers and Eric suddenly pulled his finger out causing you to whimper. Eric walked to the top of the bed where your head hanged low, breathing heavy.

"Look at me."

You slowly looked up at him as he offered his finger to you.

"Taste yourself."

You took Eric's finger in your mouth and sucked on it tasting your essence. You moaned as you sucked harder on his finger and felt your body groan from your unfilled orgasm. Eric pulled his finger out your mouth and gazed at you and you gazed back into his beautiful blue orbs that were sparkling with lust.

Eric eyes looked at you up and down as you were on all fours. He focused on your lips, then your breast that were straining as they hung from your position. You watched Eric eyes trace the curves of your body as he walked back behind you and caressed your inflamed ass.

Eric grabbed you buy the waist and flipped you around where you were on your back.

"Eric can you please untie me." You asked.

"No! Open your legs wide and keep your hands above your head." Eric growled.

Even though your ass and pussy was throbbing you open your legs for Eric and in one swift motion he thrust himself inside of you to the hilt bumping into your cervix causing you to sharply gasp.

You locked your legs behind his back.

"No! Keep your legs open." Eric instructed. You spread your legs back open as Eric began to thrust hard in you. Eric dug his fingers into your waist without mercy no doubt leaving nail indentions on your waist as he fucked you nudging your cervix brutally each time. You looked in Eric's eyes and was overcome with the lust you saw in them. Eric grabbed your wrists and pushed them deeper in the bed as his thrust began to get longer harder and deeper. Eric's thickness stretched you painfully and pleasure overtook as he tore through your tight, wet pussy repeatedly.

"You are so fuckin tight. That confirms Four aint got shit." Eric groaned as his other hand moved to your nipples pulling on them as his teeth bit down on your neck and earlobe. You could hear Eric's frantic panting as he continues to tear you apart. You closed your eyes and moaned as this is what you needed. You strained against the tight knot around your wrist as you so badly wanted to feel his skin. Eric leaned over and kissed you and you both tongue dueled before he pulled on your bottom lip and bit down on it causing you to whimper. You tasted blood. Your walls began to clench Eric's thick, long cock as you began to feel your orgasm rise.

"You like me fucking you Y/N?" Eric asked as he pulled out and then pushed back in hard.

"Yes! Yes!" You screeched breathlessly. Eric smiled a seductive smile at you as his hard thrusts started faster.

"Don't you dare come." He told you as he bit down on your breast.

"What?" You were on the verge.

"Do not come!" He said reaching down rubbing your engorged clit torturing you as you moaned and grinded against his touch.

"Eric please. Please!"

"I said no!" Eric stilled himself in your throbbing pussy until he felt your climax retreating. You whimpered as you needed the release. Eric started moving again and you bit your sore lip as you tried to hold back your impending orgasm. Eric's thrust quicken again and you heard him let out a low growl as you felt jet and jet of his warm cum hit your cervix. Eric painfully gripped your hips as his thrust became lighter as he rode out his orgasm completely denying you your climax. Eric fucked you all night and kept you from climaxing and you started to become delirious with the need for release. At the break of dawn you were in tears begging for release. Eric finally untied your wrist and you grabbed onto him tight.

"Please Eric let me come."

"Will you go near Four again?" He asked as he relentlessly continue assaulting your now sore pussy.

"I won't go near him."

"Then you may now come." He said as he picked up his pace and circled you clit with his finger. You came so hard and fast as your orgasm ripped through your body, a loud moan released from your throat and you could feel your toes curl. Your legs were shaking and your throbbing, sore pussy gripped Eric's cock tightly. The last thing you remember was Eric looking down at you with what seem like a caring expression on his face before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Torn 10**

 **We finally get to see a sweeter side of Eric…even though it does not last that long because the possessive side of him comes out. There has been a shift in the relationship and the reader and Eric are close to realizing their true feelings for one another.**

* * *

You came to with soft wet kisses all over your face. Eric kissed your nose as his blue eyes gazed into yours.

"What happen?" You asked hoarsely.

"You passed out." Eric moved a strand of hair from your forehead. "Are you ok?"

Was that a look of concern on Eric Coulter's face? You nodded your head in conformation that you were ok. You could not believe that Eric had caused you to orgasm so hard that you passed out.

Eric leaned in and softly kissed your lips, you sighed as you opened your mouth to him and moaned a little from the pain that pulsated from your lower half as you wrapped your legs around him. You both laid for a few moments as you melted against Eric's body as he devoured your mouth. You were getting wet again.

"I have to go." You announced as your brain started to clear of the fogginess and you thought about work. Eric did not move from off top of you for a few moments as he searched your face.

"You can leave when I say you can leave."

You rolled your eyes and tried to push him off. "Come on Eric I have to get ready for work."

You knew Eric was not the cuddling type so why prolong your time in his presence. He was going to kick you out eventually so why not beat him to the punch and leave.

Eric sighed as he rolled over off you. He sat up in the bed with his back against the headboard watching you as you struggled to get up.

"Shit!" You muttered as your lower half ached. You slowly got up with as much dignity you could muster and slowly got dress as Eric watched you.

"Y/N?" You looked up at Eric from buttoning your pants. "Don't go near him again. I am dead serious."

Eric's face was stone cold.

"I won't as soon as you get rid of Raven." You challenged. Eric was out the bed and in your face in seconds.

"Are you telling ME what to do?" he seethed.

"Yes and we won't be together again until she is gone." You told him not backing down. You were proud of your new boldness toward him. Hell if you could handle what he dished out last night you could handle anything when it came to him.

"What makes you think I would give her up for you?" Eric smirked as he found your newfound courage amusing and sexy.

"If you want this pussy again you will." You could not believe that just came out of your mouth and Eric could not believe it either as his eyes widen and mouth opened for a split second before his face returned to its usual coldness.

"You threatening me?"

"No I am just stating fact. If you don't get rid of her we will never be together again." You moved away from Eric's opposing figure. You needed to get home. Eric grabbed your arm and stopped you in your tracks.

"You must have forgotten who you are talking too. You do not tell me what to do. I can have you anytime I damn well please."

You shook your head no and snatched your arm from his grasp.

"Nope you will never touch me again if she is still with you. I don't feel comfortable with you fucking her and me at the same time. I shudder to think if she has any disease." You told him as you slowly headed to the door. You were in such pain. Eric followed behind you completely at ease in his naked state.

"I always use condoms when I am with her." Eric told you as you began to turn the door handle. You looked back at him and could not help but to admire his flawless muscular figure.

"I want her gone." You said again before you opened the door and quickly as you could walk out before he could say anything else to you. You instinctively looked over at Four's door and it was shut. You walked to your apartment gritting your teeth from the pain between your legs and ass. You were glad Eric did not follow you. You hoped he realize how serious you were. Four was right you needed to make a decision and you did not want Eric with Raven, as you needed to make a proper decision without being swayed more toward Four because Eric was with her. They both need to be single on even playing grounds so you could make your decision. You could not keep going back and forth between them.

Jen was not home when you got home. You were going to be late for work, as you needed to soak in a hot tub of water for a few minutes.

You rested your head on the back of the tub and you let out a long sigh. So Eric used condoms with Raven and not you. You wondered why as it should be reverse. He has been with her for some time and you were brand new to him. Would Eric really get rid of Raven for you? If he did that, would that sway you more to him then Four? If you chose Eric, could your body handle him in bed constantly? Eric was a beast and you wondered if your body would adjust and become use to him. Raven obviously had and you wondered how long it took her to actual handle what Eric dished out and actually give him a run for his money. You remembered the bruises on his neck he had when Raven returned and threw you for a loop. Were you willing to give up the desire for a gentlemen? A man like Four who you knew would do anything for you and was not self-absorb as Eric. Four was a man who would never kick you out of his bed, he would never make you sleep on the couch, he would cuddle with you and tell you how beautiful you were. Four would protect you. Thinking back on that fateful night when Kevin and his friends tried to rape you, you thought of Eric protecting you as well. Even though he did not take you back to his place and patched you up in his own way Eric did protect you from Kevin. Eric excited you. Eric stirred something deep within you. You could not yet put your finger on what it was but you would like to explore more with Eric to help you figure out what it was that he brought out in you. You closed your eyes and sunk deeper in the tub frustrated.

* * *

Eric looked at his closed door for a long time after you left. He could not believe you actually had the nerve to demand something from him and threaten him. Who the fuck did you think you were to step up to him like that? Demand him to get rid of Raven. Were you serious? Could he give up Raven for you? He has known Raven for a very long time and she could handle everything he dished out. However, you were increasing becoming able to handle him just as well. Your very presence and thought of you turned him on. You turned him on so much the very thought of not having you again infuriated him. He was not going to give up Raven for you he decided. Then why was he contemplating how to tell Raven when she got back that she needed to move out and they would not see each other anymore. Did you have that much of a pull on him?

* * *

"You are late." Jen stated when she saw you slowly walk into the cubicle and carefully sat down.

"No shit Sherlock." You winced as you ass hit the chair. When you looked in the full-length mirror earlier, you saw the red welts on both cheeks. You sighed as you powered up your computer.

"Eric?" Jen asked as she watch you slowly move around your desk. You nodded yes.

"I knew you were with one of them. I just didn't know which one. Now I see. How bad did he hurt you this time?"

"He didn't hurt me…I mean he did spank me."

"He spanked you?!" Jen whispered in shock.

"Yes and I liked it. He made me come so hard that I passed out."

"You passed out? Holy shit! That has never happen to me. He must be good as fuck!" Jen marveled.

"Oh he is better than good. He is amazing." You sighed and shuddered as you thought of your orgasm.

* * *

You sighed with frustration as you hung up the phone. The infirmary had called and had to delay your birth control appointment by two weeks. You will have to avoid Eric and Four until you were on some type of contraceptive. As luck would have it, weeks had passed and neither Eric nor Four seek you out to spend any time with you. When they saw you, they were courteous with a hello or quick nod but neither one of them offered much else. With Eric you were confused as your last intimate encounter with him he made such a point to prove to you he was better than Four in all things. Maybe he was preoccupied with the fact that Raven was delayed a few more weeks in her return. You had figured even with the ultimatum you gave him about Raven he would still seek you out. Yet he did not.

Four you assumed he was dead set on you making a decision and choosing him. So ignoring you may be his way of punishing you until you came around to him. You must admit you were a little hurt they were ignoring you. Well two could play that game you told yourself. So whenever you saw either Eric or Four you did not even acknowledge them. You saw a brief micro expression of hurt on Four's face before it returned to a bored look. When you saw Eric, his face remained stone cold. _Assholes!_

* * *

The doctor handed you a pack of oral contraceptives.

"Start these on the first day of your period." He told you and instantly the color drained from you face. When was the last time you had a period? You thought to yourself. Seeing your expression, the doctor asked if you needed a pregnancy test. You nodded your head yes unable to form words. After peeing in a cup, you waited anxiously for the doctor's return. When he returned, he confirmed your worse fear. You were pregnant.

"Oh my God!" you whispered. "How far along?" You needed to figure out who was the father.

After a quick ultrasound, it was confirmed you were six weeks along. That was right around the time you slept with both Eric and Four. Tears sprung you your eyes. Your life was ruined. After getting prenatal vitamins, you absent-mindedly walked back to your apartment. After putting your prenatal pills up you crawled into bed with your clothes on and began to cry. If it was Eric's would he help you or tell you to get rid of it. If he knew he was becoming a father would it tame the wild beast he was. What about Four he was so kind to you would he help raise the baby if it was his? Your mind was racing as you fell into a fitful sleep.

You were woken by soft caresses on your cheek. You opened your eyes to find Eric kneeling beside your bed caressing your face. You thought you would be startled at his presence but you were not.

"What are you doing here?" You asked sitting up. "How did you get in here?"

"I wanted to see you and there in no apartment I can't get into. What's wrong? He asked seeing your eyes red from crying.

Nothing." You lied. You could not possibly tell him now as you still have not processed the fact that you are with child. "You have not spoken to me in weeks. Why are you here now?"

"I told you I wanted to see you. Plus I wanted you to rethink that silly ultimatum you gave me. Scoot over." You scooted over and Eric sat beside you in the bed.

"It was not a silly ultimatum and it still stands." You crossed your arms hoping he would get how serious you were. Eric fingers lifted up and traced the outline of your lips, you let out a small sigh as you felt your resolve melting away.

"Do you still have the desire to be made love to gently?" Eric asked a he leaned in and softly kissed your lips. "I can be gentle you know." He whispered against your lips. This time his hot tongue traced your lips and you knew he had you.

"Jen will be home soon." You moaned as he lifted your shirt off.

"I locked your bedroom door." He told you as he unhooked your bra.

"What are you going to do about Raven?" You gasped as he took one of your nipples in his mouth. He sucked gently as the tip of his tongue flicked back and forth on your harden nipple before he looked up at you. He placed your face in both of his hands and looked in your eyes intently.

"Y/N…..I am thinking about that. I am giving it some serious thought. Trust me. I will have a decision for you soon. Just let me show you a different side of me."

All your resolve went out the window as Eric unhooked and pulled off your pants and underwear. He got up from the bed and quickly got undress.

"I love being with you Y/N. You are different than any woman I have ever been with." Eric told you just as his lips caressed the crook of your neck and he began to lick and suck it. Was this Eric telling you this? You could not believe this was the same Eric you had been with in the past. You closed your eyes and moaned as Eric leisurely took his time kissing your body until he got between your legs.

"Open." He instructed in a soft voice not demanding at all. Eric got on his knees at the floor of the bed, scooted your bottom to him and splayed your legs over each of his shoulder. Eric let out a low moan when he took you in his mouth. You tasted better than any woman he had in the past and tonight you tasted slightly different than you usually do. Eric took his time eating you out and he had you moaning his name louder than you had ever moaned it before. There was something different about the way he devoured you. He was slow, he was taking his time as if he cared about you. He was doing things with his tongue that you have never had the pleasure of feeling from him. Tonight however it seems as if he was pulling out all the stops. The sensitivity was becoming too much and you tried to scoot up in the bed away from his assaulting tongue but Eric held you firmly in place.

"Oh my God! Eric what are you doing to me?" You gasped as he looked up at your sweaty face. With a quick flick of his tongue on your piercing and a motion of his two fingers inside you, you were done. You just knew you were going to pass out again as a hard shuddering orgasm shook your body. Eric placed his hand on your stomach as he felt you ride out your wave. After licking you dry Eric made his way back up to your lips and parted them with his tongue. You savored your nectar as his kiss deepened.

"Scoot up." He told you and you scooted up on the bed as Eric held his rock hard cock as he gazed at you. You saw pre cum ooze out and smiled to yourself as you could not wait until he was inside you. You wanted to be angry at yourself for giving in so easily with the Raven situation but as Eric took the tip of his cock and rubbed it up and down your folds you didn't care at that moment about your ultimatum. Eric slowly entered you until he was at your hilt. Eric took your legs and wrapped them around him as he slowly thrusted in you. He felt so good and the way he was kissing you slowly all over your heated skin intensified the feeling.

"Eric….harder please." You whispered as your hips bucked up to him.

"No. You want it gentle and I am going to give you gentle." He told you before nipping one of your earlobes. He continued his slow, purposeful thrusts that were sending you over the edge. You tighten your legs around him pulling him in you deeper.

"That's it Y/N. Do you have any idea how fuckin good you feel. There is no way you can ever deny me this pussy." Eric thrusts became fast and you knew he was on the verge of coming. You felt his body stiffen and you grabbed his face and looked into his beautiful blue eyes as he came so hard he moaned your name all the while not losing eyes contact with you. At that moment, you knew there was a shift in the relationship between you two. For a few seconds you saw a look of care again and something else. You knew at that moment Eric Coulter was yours no matter how much he denied it and fought it. Eric began to move in you again and this time he made you come again and so hard his name came out in breathless screams.

Eric pulled you into his arms as your last orgasm shuddered through your body. He held onto you tight while caressing your face. You could not believe what just happen. Eric showed you a completely new side of him. It felt as if he opened himself to you and let you peek inside to what kind of man he could be. You looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and you both held each other's gaze for a long moment until he leaned over and kissed your lips. Your heart swelled for desire for him and something else stirred in you….was it love? You shook your head to dispel the feeling.

"What's wrong?" He asked feeling the slight change in your mood.

"Nothing." You lied yet again. You looked down at his massive arms wrapped around you and you traced the tattoo on one of his arms with your index finger. Eric sat up and gently laid your beautiful body on the bed. His fingers traced up and down in the valley between your breasts.

"Tell me what's wrong Y/N?" his fingers lightly traced around one of your nipples.

"I'm fine Eric." You sighed as he lightly pinched your nipple.

"I know I can be tough to get along with but I can be your man. I am not going to promise I will always be as gentle and as nice as Four but I can be your everything. You are at a point now where you can handle me…..all of me. Let me be yours." His finger slowly trace down to your belly button.

"You can't be my everything if you have Raven."

Eric leaned down and traced the outline of your belly button with his tongue.

"You don't worry about Raven. I just made my decision. She will be gone. There will be nothing in the way of you and I being together." Eric leaned up and softly kissed your lips.

"Could you be a father?" The words were out of your mouth before you realized it. For a split second, it looked like Eric had been slapped in the face before he gathered his composure.

"A father? Are you pregnant?"

"It's nothing." You said as you sat up in the bed trying to back track.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked more sternly searching your face for an answer. You looked away from his gaze and slightly lowered your head effectively giving him his answer. "You fucked Four is it mine or his?" Eric got up from the bed and stood naked looking down at you. You could feel the heat beginning to radiate off him.

"I don't know whose it is." You answered honestly.

"What the fuck Y/N!" Eric roared as he grabbed the small lamp off your nightstand and hurled it across the room. It shattered to pieces against the wall.

Jen had jumped when she heard glass shattering in your room. She had walked in on your lovemaking as you both were loud and she knew it was Eric by the way you were moaning his name. Not wanting to hear any further she stayed out in the living room and after a moment of silence, she heard the crash. Jen jumped up from the couch and knocked on your door.

"Y/N?! Y/N?! Are you alright in there?"

You quickly got up, wrapped the top sheet around your naked body and slightly opened the door.

"I'm fine."

"Is he hurting you?" she asked trying to peer in the room. Jen gasped when she saw a naked Eric looking furious as he paced back and forth in the room.

"No he is not hurting me." You assured your best friend. "I'm fine."

"I'm right outside if you need me." Jen told you as you nodded and shut the door. You turned around to find Eric getting dress. His face was red and he was breathing heavy.

"Eric you need to calm down."

"How far along are you?" he snapped at you as he buttons his pants.

"Six weeks." You answered as you looked for your clothes.

"It's my baby." Eric stated walking up to you and throwing the sheet off you. You stood before him naked. Eric's fingers traced your stomach. "I know it's mine. As many times as we fucked there is no doubt in my mine it's my baby."

Goosebumps formed on your skin as Eric fingers caressed a circle on your stomach.

"That will be determined with a paternity test." You told him. You were becoming light headed as the situation was just too much for you to handle at the moment and you needed to eat.

"Get dress we are going down to the infirmary and get this settled." Eric found your clothes on the floor and handed them to you.

"I can't now until I tell Four." You told him throwing on your pants, bra and shirt.

"No!" Eric barked at you.

"Eric stop it!" you barked back unfazed by his anger. "He needs to know as he will need to submit to a blood test to determine paternity too." You stared at Eric whose blue eyes became a stormy grey in front of you. You both had a staring contest until Eric threw on his boots and headed out the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" You ran after him. Eric did not look back at you as he swiftly walked out the apartment door slamming it hard enough you saw your plates in on the drying rack on the kitchen counter shake. You gasped in horror when you realized he was going to Four. _Shit!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Torn 11**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Your best friend asked looking back at you confused and slightly upset.

"He is going after Four. I have to stop him!" You sprinted to the small closet by the door that held you and Jen's shoes and coats.

"Why is he going after Four?"

You turned around to Jen with sneakers in hand.

"I'm pregnant."

"Your WHAT?!" Your friend nearly screamed at you.

"I can't go into this now Jen. I have to stop him." You threw your sneakers down on the floor and shoved your feet into them.

"But…..but why would he go after Four…ooohhhh It's Four's baby." Realization hit her face.

"Jen I don't know who the father is." You said exasperated.

"You….little…slut." Jen said with a playful smirk on her lips.

"Oh come on! Sleeping with two guys does not qualify me as a slut. Men do it all the time. Hell Eric was doing it and I doubt anyone in Dauntless would call him a slut."

"I'll call him one…well not to his face. What do you mean _was_ doing it?"

"He is breaking up with Raven." You said triumphantly.

Jen's face did not hide her surprise. Eric was giving up Raven for her best friend?

"Girl! How the fuck…no pun intended…. did you pussy whip two of Dauntless top leaders.

You laughed as you reached for the doorknob.

"I gotta go before hell breaks loose." You said quickly opening the door.

"I'm coming. I'm not missing this." Jen called after you as she sprinted out the door behind you.

You and Jen could hear the yelling before you even opened the door to the Dauntless leaders quarters.

Eric and Four were at each others throat both arguing so loudly and on top of each other you could not make out what they were saying.

"Get out of my face Eric!" you heard Four shout as he pushed Eric in the chest effectively removing him from his face. Four looked over and notice you and Jen standing at the end of the hall.

"Why am I finding out from this bastard that you are pregnant?" Four hissed over at you.

"Because I just found out. I was going to tell you but Mr. Coulter beat me too it." You glared over at Eric who glared right back at you with anger in his eyes.

"Do you know who the father is?" Four asked walking up to you.

"It's my baby!" Eric adamantly told Four.

"We don't know that. That is why you both need to submit to a paternity test."

"I'm not going through that shit when I know it's mine." Eric barked.

Four looked over at Eric disgusted. He was so sick of him.

"How do you know it's not mine?" Four shot back at Eric. "You are such a cocky bastard."

Eric charged at Four, picked him up and body slammed him to the ground as if he weighed nothing. Eric was on top of Four in record speed landing punches to his face. You were in shock as you watched the two men go in on each other. Four got the upper hand on Eric and ended up on top landing blows to Eric's face. Eric grabbed Four's neck and started to squeeze with all his strength pushing him off him and climbing on top of him again to squeeze the life out of him. Four tried to loosen his grip. When that didn't work he landed hard blows to Eric's sides. Eric grunted but kept pressure on Four's neck and you saw Four start to become weak in his punches as he struggled for air.

"Stop it!" You screamed from the top of your lungs. "If you don't stop fighting neither of you will find out who the father is! You both are acting like children! What kind of father would either of you be if you can't control yourselves?" You walked up closer to both men with a disapproval look. Eric slowly let go of Four's throat and Four gasped for air as he pushed Eric off of him. Eric stood up glaring at you as you ran over to Four to help him up.

"Are you ok?"

"You tried to fuckin kill me!" Eric ignored him still glaring at you. Four walked up to Eric and punched him the face.

"I said stop it!" You shouted again just before Eric could react. You looked at both men, faces bloodied standing looking at you as they both tried to catch their breaths. "Look at you two! A hot damn mess!"

You were so disgusted with both of them.

"I think we need to go to the infirmary and get this settled." Four suggested as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"No. I can't even stand to look at you two." You snapped. Jen pulled you to the side.

"You need to go and find out who is the father before they kill each other." She whispered. You shook your head no.

"I can't Jen. Not now. Look at them." You gestured over to Eric and Four.

"Yeah they do look like shit." Jen agreed.

"Y/N this needs to be settled tonight. They will draw blood and we can find out in little as ten minutes." Four pleaded with you. You put up your hand to stop Four from coming towards you. You looked at Eric who had yet to say anything. His face like stone as he looked at you. Was this the same man that made love to you earlier? Eric truly confused you. Without another word to either one of them, you turned and headed back to your apartment.

* * *

Jen held you as you cried in her arms while you both sat in the middle of her bed.

"What did I get myself into Jen? How could they act that way toward one another? Are they even father material?" You sniffed and then blew your nose adding the discarded tissue in the pile collecting in Jen's small trash can.

"They are Dauntless men Y/N. You know how proud and stubborn they are."

"Eric was going to kill Four. How can he be a father to my child when he was so willing to take a life?"

"Y/N I think Eric loves you and obviously is willing to kill for you because he loves you so much."

You looked at your friend.

"Seriously? You think that? I felt something was different when we were together earlier but I would not go as far as love." You sighed with frustration.

"You know how I feel about Eric but I have to tell you I found it a little exciting he fought for you. You had two Dauntless leaders at blows over you."

"Not really anything to be proud of."

"Y/N I know you. You can't tell me you were not a little excited seeing them fight. For God sakes you let Eric spank you, bite and scratch the hell out of you and you did not find that display of action from him a turn on?"

"Well to be honest it was until Eric started choking the life out of Four." You said sheepishly slightly embarrassed by your confession.

Sensing your embarrassment Jen told you that you had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Y/N, Eric has brought out another side of you that I had no idea you had in you. You are a lot tougher then you think."

A knock at the door startled you both.

"I don't want to see anyone." You told Jen quickly as she got up to answer the door. Jen opened the door to find Four. He had cleaned his face but it still showed the trauma of Eric's assault. Jen cringed when she saw the bruising starting to form on his neck.

"She does not want to see anyone." She told Four before he could get a word out.

"I just need a minute." Four started to enter into the apartment and Jen blocked him.

"I'm sorry Four but she does not want to see anyone. She will contact you when she is ready to take the paternity test."

"Do you know when that will be?"

"Maybe in a couple of days. I don't know but I do know she is not in any mood to see you or Eric."

Four looked defeated as he retreated back out of the doorway.

"Can you tell her I stopped by?"

"Yes I will tell her." Jen promised as she shut the door. Jen felt so bad for Four he looked so sad and she could tell he was hurting emotionally. It must be hard for him not knowing if he was about to be a father.

"That was Four." Jen told you when she entered her bedroom.

"I heard him." You told her as you got up. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Ok sweetie. When are you going to have them tested?"

"I might do it tomorrow. I need to know." You looked down and rubbed your stomach. You still was trying to get use to the fact that you had a child growing inside of you. Jen pulled you into a tight hug.

"Everything will work out for the best." Your best friend assured you.

"Thank you Jen." You kissed Jen on the cheek and went to take a shower. When you finally crawled into bed all you could smell was Eric. You could not help it as you became moist at his scent and memories of him making love to you flashed through your mind. You were half asleep when you felt Eric's presence in your room. You wish he would not just feel free to let himself into your apartment. You needed to find out how he always gain entrance.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." You slurred half asleep not opening your eyes. You felt Eric kneel down by your bed and brush a strand of hair out of your face. You finally opened your eyes and gasped as you saw how bruised his face was.

"As much as I hate to admit Four was right we do need to go to the infirmary now to go ahead and verify I am the father." Eric said ignoring that you did not want to speak to him. You sighed as you sat up in bed.

"Why are you so sure it is yours?"

"I know it's mine and as soon as Four knows it's not his the better."

"You were going to kill him earlier. Why would you do something like that Eric?"

Eric rolled his eyes as he let out a big annoyed sigh.

"I was not going to kill the ass. I just wanted to scare him."

"It did not look like that to me."

"I don't care what it looked like to you." He snapped at you. You were fed up with his bullshit and you hauled back and slapped him across his bruised face. Eric did not flinch.

"Stop talking to me like I am an initiate!" You shouted at him.

Eric smirked as he looked at you and it made you even angrier. You slapped him again and again he didn't flinch.

"Asshole!" You hissed at him.

"Are you done?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face. God he knew just how to get under your skin. You didn't answer him as you laid back down in bed and turned your back to him.

"We need to go to the infirmary now."

You rolled over and looked at him. Even with his bruised face, he was stunning.

"It's too late at night to go."

"You know they are open twenty-four hours."

"I'm not going now. I want to sleep."

"Get up Y/N! We are going tonight." He barked at you.

"Fuck you!" You barked back.

"That's later….we are going tonight. Now get up!"

"Shit!" You muttered as you threw the covers off you. He was right you needed to get the paternity test out the way. You were just so damn tired.

"You get fuck face and I will meet you there." Eric instructed as he got up.

"Fine."

You and Four found Eric pacing back and forth impatiently waiting for you two. You did take your time in getting dress.

"What took you guys so fuckin long?!" He snapped at you both.

"Where is the doctor?" You asked ignoring his question and moody attitude.

"Dr. Johnson they are here." Eric called out to a man who was across the room checking vitals on a patient.

"I will be right there. Have a seat please." Dr. Johnson told them as he pulled the stethoscope from around his neck.

Eric and Four sat at the opposite end of the seats and you sat in the middle. There were a few empty seats between you three. You felt awkward as you sat waiting for the doctor. The enormity of the situation you found yourself end had hit you hard. You fought back tears and looked down at your feet to keep Eric and Four from seeing your face.

"Eric." The doctor called and you sighed with relief as the tension was getting too much for you as you all three sat in silence. You all three followed the doctor to a workstation that had everything set up for you three.

"I'm just going to draw a little blood from all of you and see who matches the baby's DNA that is naturally in your blood stream Y/N. I will take your blood first" You nodded and stuck out your arm. The doctor was quick and efficient as he took all three blood samples and labeled them.

"Have a seat and I will have your results in about ten minutes."

You hated to have to go sit back down with Four and Eric who were giving each other a death glare. You let out a heavy sigh as you rubbed your temple. You were starting to get a headache. Both men looked over at you.

"Are you alright?" Four asked concern.

"I'm fine." You whispered and smiled at Four. He was so sweet. You looked over at Eric who had stretched out his legs, crossed them at his ankles and had his arms folded over his chest. He looked absolutely bored and he showed no concern toward you like Four did. _Figures._ If you two did not share the intimate moment you shared earlier where you knew your relationship with him had shift you would think he didn't give a rats ass about you. You knew he cared for you but he refused to show it.

"Y/N" Dr. Johnson called. You got up and met him at the workstation you were previously at.

"Here you go. It is 99.9% accurate." He handed you a folded piece of paper. Your hands shook as you open the paper and looked to see who the father was. There it was in black and white:

 **Eric Coulter-99.9% DNA match.**

You went numb. You did not know how to feel. You looked over to the two men looking straight at you. You were about to break Four's heart. You slowly walked over to both men and they stood up from their seats. You let out a heavy sigh and found yourself biting your bottom lip. How were you going to word this.

"Spit it out!" Eric spat impatiently.

"You are the father Eric." You said barely above a whisper but they both heard you. Hurt displayed on Four's face and Eric's face went stone cold. You expected a different reaction from Eric as he was so dead set that it was his child. Eric snatched the paper out of your hand and read the results. He hand the paper back to you after he confirmed what you just told him. Eric looked down at your stomach, turned around and without a word to you or Four exited the infirmary.

"What the hell!" You were shocked at Eric's reaction. He just walked out and left.

"I wish it was mine Y/N. You see what type of man Eric is. What kind of father do you think he would be?"

You broke down in tears and Four gathered you in his arms.

"I'm sorry Y/N. If it was mine I would be the best father to the child and a great man to you." Four rubbed your back and you cried even harder.

"Come on let me walk you home."

* * *

When you got home you woke up Jen and told her everything.

"That fuckin bastard! He just walked out without saying anything?"

"He just looked at the paper, handed it back and walked out without a word. Just when I think I can began to understand him he does something crazy. He was so adamant it was his child. You saw how he fought Four and he doesn't say a word to me. I don't get him. I really think I will raise this baby on my own. I can't have him and his mood disorders in my life." You fought back a set of new tears that were threatening to fall.

"That might be for the best. You know I am here for my God baby."

You smiled. "So you just anointed yourself God-mother huh." You chuckled feeling a little better.

"Of course I am the God-mother." Jen hugged you tight. "Get some sleep you had an eventful day and we have work in a few hours."

"I am exhausted." You sighed. You were emotionally drained. You look forward to a new day tomorrow. Hopefully it would be a better day. You pushed all thoughts of your baby's father from your mind as you crawled into your bed. Still smelling his scent you got up and changed your sheets. Better, you thought to yourself as you climbed into bed.

* * *

"This motherfucker!" Jen said too loudly in their small cubicle.

"What?" you asked turning around.

"Eric left for an assignment to Erudite this morning for two weeks."

"What!" Why would he do that? Feeling nauseous, you jumped up and quickly walked to the bathroom. You barely made it to the stall when you started to vomit. As you purged you found tears dropping in the toilet. Why would Eric do this to you? You were carrying his child for God's sake. When you were sure the nausea had passed, you flushed the toilet, wiped your tears away and wiped your mouth. You checked yourself in the mirror, put on a brave face and went back to work.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jen asked seeing your red, puffy eyes.

"Yes I will be fine." You assured her as you popped a mint in your mouth.

A week passed and it seemed it took forever. Even though you tried not to think about Eric you were anxiously waiting for him to come back so you could talk to him. You rarely saw Four and whenever you did he would always ask if you were ok.

At home one evening after a long day at work you took your prenatal vitamins and crawled into bed. It was only six in the evening but you were worn out. You just wanted to sleep and not think about Eric. Just as sleep took over a knock at the door woke you. Jen was out so you had to drag yourself out of bed to answer it. Looking through the peephole you saw that it was Four. You slowly opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." You answered stepping to the side. His handsome face was healing nicely.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok. Let's sit on the couch."

You both sat on the couch close to one another as Four looked at you with such a caring expression on his face.

"Have you heard from Eric?" he asked.

A stabbing pain shot through your heart as you shook your head no. Four grabbed your hands and held them tight.

"Four what are you doing?"

"Eric is not ready or even fit to be a father to your child. You see how he just took off."

"He will be back." You defended.

"Do you think he would man up and take care of his child? He left you knowing you are carrying his child. I care for you Y/N and if you let me be your man I will raise the child as my own."

Your mouth fell open at Four's proposal.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious." Four leaned in and softly kissed your lips and you opened your mouth to him. You and Four passionately kissed until Eric popped in your mind and you pulled back.

"I can't…..I'm sorry Four. Eric will be back and considering how much he despises you I doubt he would let you raise his child even if he doesn't want to be in his or hers life."

Four nodded his head and got up from the couch.

"Just think about what I said. I will always be around Y/N whenever you need me."

You smiled up at one of the sweetest man you ever met.

"I will keep that in mind." You told him as you walked him out. You shut the door behind him and touched your lips. Four really gave you something to think about if Eric did not come through. You shook your head of the thought, Eric would never allow it.

Two weeks had finally passed and Jen told you earlier that day that Eric was back from his assignment and Raven was back. You fought the urge to go knock on his door. Was Raven there? Was he still going to break things off with her? You were driving yourself crazy with all the thoughts that were running through your head.

* * *

 **Eric's Apartment**

"You are breaking up with me?" Raven asked in shock.

"Yes I need you and your things out of here by tomorrow morning."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Raven started to shake with anger.

"I don't know and I don't care." Eric told her matter of factly.

"It's that little mousy bitch isn't it? You are leaving me to be with her?"

"She is carrying my child and to be honest Raven I want to be with her."

Raven let out a blood-curling scream as she charged for Eric. Eric dodged her blows and grabbed both her arms.

"Stop it Raven! Now woman up and do as you were told. I want you gone!" Eric shouted at an enraged Raven.

"Let me go!" Raven yelled trying to pry her hands out of Eric's tight grip.

"Are you going to come at me again?"

'No." Raven snapped. Eric let her go and Raven stepped back and looked at Eric.

"Fine. I will be gone in the morning." Tears rolled down Raven's face as she realized she lost the only man she ever loved. To add insult to injury she had to lose him to someone like you.

Eric nodded and went to pack an overnight bag to stay at your place. You two had a lot to talk about.

* * *

You moaned Eric's name in your sleep as he pleasured you in your dreams. The feeling was becoming so intense your eyes fluttered open to find it was not a dream. Eric was kneeling by your bed , his fingers in your boy shorts pleasuring you. You moaned and closed your eyes as you felt an orgasm rise. Forgetting how mad you were at him you leaned up to try to kiss him and he pulled back, burying his fingers deeper into you.

"Eric….I need you inside me." You moaned as your hand pushed his fingers even deeper.

"No…I want to see your face. I've missed your beautiful face. Come for me." Eric whispered as he found your g-spot and massaged it. You gave him what he wanted you came long and hard and Eric watched your beautiful face as pleasure took over. When your orgasm subsided Eric finally leaned and gave you a hard passionate kiss.

"Why did you leave?" You asked as he lifted up from your kiss, pulled his hand out of your shorts and licked his fingers of your juices. Eric walked to the other side of your bed, stripped off his clothes and got in the bed with you.

"I needed to think." He finally said.

"About being a father?"

"Precisely." Eric pulled you in his arms.

"You were so dead set on the child being yours why would it scare you away?"

"It didn't scare me away Y/N but when I actually saw my name on the paper it hit me like a ton of bricks that I was going to be someone's father. I was going to have a kid. I went home to see family and to remember what kind of father I had. He is not the type of man I want to be for you and he is not the type of father I want to be for my kid. I can't promise you I will be hands on in the beginning but I will be around and in my child's life. As you know I am not a very emotional man but I will be here for you and the kid as best as I know how."

You nodded your head as you listened. You leaned up and softly kissed his lips.

"I just want you to try your best. That is all I ask."

"I will I promise." Eric made love to you gently again and you did not ask for any roughness. You wanted to slowly feel his desire for you.

"You have my heart Y/N." Eric whispered in your ear as you both came together.

"And you have mine." You told him as he gathered you in his arms. As Eric caressed your face, you fell into a deep sleep.

Eric gently moved from your tight embrace, threw on his boxers and went to the bathroom.

After returning from the local bar, Jen tried to focus as she tried to put the key to her apartment in the keyhole. She kept missing, as her vision was showing her two doorknobs. Jen closed her eyes and tried to focus she opened her eyes and finally only saw one doorknob and successfully got her key in. Just as he turned the lock she felt a sharp heated pain in her back. A hand covered her mouth from behind and she heard Raven's voice warning her to be quiet.

"Open the door bitch!" Raven hissed in her ear. Jen felt another sharp pain in her back and she realized Raven had stabbed her twice. Jen looked to the floor and saw her own blood dripping on the floor. Jen began to become faint and Raven turned the doorknob and pushed her and Jen in. Before Jen could scream to warn you, Raven hit her in the back of the head with a heavy object knocking Jen out.

You were jolted awake by what felt like a punch to the stomach. You opened your eyes to find Raven straddling on top of you stabbing you in the stomach. Before you could scream, she covered your mouth with her hand.

"Shut up you filthy whore!" She hissed in your ear. "You will not take Eric from me!"

She continued stabbing you in the stomach with a butterfly knife and you tried to block her stabs to only have your hands sliced. You felt numb as you saw the knife plunge into you repeatedly.

Eric stopped short when he walked out the bathroom and saw Raven straddling you, stabbing you in the stomach and you trying to push her off. He lunged for Raven when she turned and pointed the knife at him releasing her hand from over your mouth.

"I knew you would be here with this mousy slut. If I can't have you no one will. I will kill her and the baby." Raven seethed at Eric.

"Raven…."

"If you come any closer I will slice her throat right now and then I will kill you."

"Eric…." You called to him hoarsely.

Jen came to in a pool of her blood. She carefully got up wincing in pain and as fast as her body would let her, she went straight to your room to find Raven on top of you and Eric trying to calm her down. With Raven's back to you, she did not see Jen come in. Eric saw Jen in his peripheral vision but he did not react to Jen's presence in hopes not to alarm Raven. Jen mustered all her strength and despite her wounds, she charged at Raven effectively knocking her off you. Raven landed on the floor as she got up Eric charged for her.

"You bitch!" Eric roared as he grabbed Raven. Knife still in hand Raven stabbed Eric in the chest. The stab wound did not faze Eric as he knocked the knife out of Raven's hand.

"How dare you come after her!" Eric grabbed the sides of Raven's head and quickly and efficiently twists her head with such force he snapped her neck. He let Raven go as her lifeless body fell with a loud thud to the ground.

"I'm going to call emergency!" Jen said rushing out the door to her phone. Eric dropped to his knees beside you as you cried out in pain holding your stomach as blood gushed from your stab sites.

"Eric the baby!" You cried as the pain began to become unbearable.

"The baby will be fine." Eric assured you. You looked at Eric's handsome face and despite your pain you realized just how much you loved him. He just killed to protect you.

You started to become sleepy. You lifted a bloody hand and caressed Eric's face leaving trails of blood on his cheeks and lips.

"I love you Eric." You whispered.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say goodbye!" Eric was beside himself. He could not lose you.

"Where's emergency!" He yelled to Jen.

"On their way." She called back as she tried to wrap bandages on her wounds until she gets to the infirmary.

"The hell with this. They are taking too long. Hold on baby." Eric wrapped the sheet around your naked body and lifted you up in his arms. You cried out in pain from the movement.

"I got you. I got you. Just hold on Y/N! Don't leave me. You can't leave me."

Seeing Eric carry you out the room in his arms, Jen quickly opened the door for him and followed behind him to the infirmary. You laid your head on Eric's chest which was bleeding from his stab wound and closed your eyes. You just wanted to sleep. You wanted the pain to go away.

"Y/N don't close your eyes. Stay with me baby!" Eric shouted at you to jar you awake. It wasn't working you couldn't keep your eyes open. You closed your eyes despite Eric's pleads and went limp in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Torn 12**

* * *

"Mr. Coulter we really need to get you stitched up." The nurse told Eric yet again more exasperated. She looked at him sternly, looked at the blood slowly dripping down his chest and dropping to the floor. Eric shook his head no and waved her away as he paced back and forth in the waiting room of the infirmary. The nurse looked at Eric again and found herself admiring his muscular frame. _Get it together Mandy. The man has a stab wound to the chest for God's sake!_ Mandy chastised herself as she walked up to Eric. She didn't care how tough or fearless…and sexy he was he needed to listen to her. Mandy grabbed his arm to stop his pacing. Eric glared at her with such force she unconsciously stepped back but did not let go of her grip.

"Dauntless leader Eric! You need to listen to me. I need to stitch up your wound." Mandy raised her voice a little to get him to hopefully listen to her.

Eric looked behind Mandy as the doctors and nurses were working frantically to save your life. There was blood everywhere.

"You have to save her and the baby!" Eric yelled towards the nurses and doctors.

"One of the doctors looked back at Eric.

"Mr. Coulter we are doing everything we can." He assured as he pulled the curtain around them blocking Eric's view of you.

"Come with me so we can get you stitched up." Mandy told Eric again.

"Is Jen ok?" Eric asked as he was led to a waiting exam table.

"She will pull through. Her stab wounds were not life threatening. We are giving her a CT scan now for the hit to her head." Mandy answered while she cleaned Eric's wound and prepped it for stitching. Eric was trying to keep still as Mandy quickly stitched his wound.

"So much blood. I can't get it to stop!" Someone shouted from behind the curtain. Eric jumped up from the exam table and rushed over to where you were laying fighting for you and his baby's life. Eric swung back the curtains and gasped at the bloody scene. Your blood was everywhere, towels trying to soak up the blood were everywhere and you were still bleeding as blood seeped to the floor.

"Don't lose them!" Eric shouted as he rushed to grab your hand in the process his bare-feet slipped on your blood and Eric fell back hitting his head on a metal equipment, and effectively knocked himself out.

 **One week later.**

"Now Dauntless leader Coulter. We have received your written statement as well as Dauntless leader Jen Trivette's however we want you to tell us vocally what had happen on the night of the sixteenth." Max informed Eric. Eric sighed with irritation as he relayed yet again what happen that fateful night. The last thing he wanted was to sit in front of a Dauntless committee when he needed to be by your side at the infirmary. When he came too from hitting his head they finally had you stable. You had lost a lot of blood but you and the baby were safe. The doctor explained to Eric and your parents who had rushed from Abnegation as soon as they heard what happen that by a miracle Raven had missed stabbing the baby. If you were further along she may have hurt the unborn. Raven did however damage your stomach and lower intestines but you were going to make it. Eric remembered the look of shock and relief on your parents face. They had no idea you were pregnant and were shocked it was by him. Eric's reputation preceded him across all factions.

"Dauntless leader Coulter we at Dauntless would like to thank you for your bravery in protecting a Dauntless leader as well as an unborn Dauntless. Please accept our apology that one of our own would hurt you and a love one." Max brought Eric out of his own thoughts. "However a Dauntless life was lost even though it was in self-defense there needs to be some repercussion and you will be placed on thirty days leave without pay. You will keep your title as leader and can return to active duty in thirty days."

Eric did not argue, as he knew he would have to answer in some way for taken Raven's life. Even though they knew what a crazy bitch their daughter was Raven's parents had raised hell with Max and the committee wanting an answer for their daughter's death. They had seen the evidence of what Raven did to you but they chose to stay blind. They had raised so much hell that Max had no choice but to put Eric on leave.

"Do you understand the sentence that has just been given to you?"

"Yes." Eric almost snapped he really needed to get back to your bedside.

* * *

You slowly opened your eyes and smiled when you saw Four looking down at you. It has been a week since you were almost killed and Four came to see you every day. He was careful not to run into Eric as he did not want to put any unnecessary strain on you.

"How are you feeling today beautiful?"

Your smiled lighted the room.

"Better than yesterday." You winced a little as you moved to sit up a little to see Four's handsome face.

"Don't move you don't want to strain yourself." Four cautioned. You nodded your head an rested back in bed. "I am so sorry this happen to you."

"Four please stop apologizing none of this is your fault. I'm just happy my baby is ok."

"I am too. You know Eric has sentencing today."

You looked away from Four as a solemn look displayed on your face. Four took your hand.

"You know I don't care much for Eric but he will be fine. It was self-defense and I would have done the same to protect you."

"I know. Thank you Four." You looked back at Four with a soft smile on your face.

Four brushed a strand of hair off your cheek, leaned it, and softly kissed it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Eric's voiced boomed throughout the infirmary. You closed your eyes hoping Eric's wrath would dissipate with your eyes shut. The past week he had been on his best behavior towards you but sometimes he took out his frustration and anger at the doctors and nurses. They just proceeded to ignore him and took care of you to the best of their ability.

"I just stopped to check on her." Four answered without taking his eyes off you.

"You need to leave. Y/N and my baby need their rest." Eric said as his voice rose to emphasize the word _MY_. You saw Four grit his teeth in anger. Again not wanting to cause you any stress Four squeezed your hand and told you he would see you later.

"God does he ever give up." Eric said as he watched Four leave the infirmary.

"Eric don't start." You sighed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he scooted a chair next to your bed and gave you his undivided attention.

"Better. How did it go today?"

"30 days no pay and then I can return to active duty." He answered matter of factly.

"That's bullshit. If you were not there the baby and I would be dead." You winced as a spasm of pain coursed through your stomach.

"I know but look at the bright side I can be there for you as you continue to heal."

The idea sound appealing but you knew how Eric was and you just knew he was going to get on your nerves or piss you off or both. You both never spent more than 24 hours alone together and the thought of him being constantly around you irked you a little.

 _You are having his child. Get use too it._ You told yourself.

"Y/N, it's time to change your bandages." Mandy said a little to chipper. She really rubbed you the wrong way and it was way to convenient how you always needed something changed or needed to be checked on when the father of your child was presence.

"Mandy can you show me how you are changing her bandages so I will know how to do them when she gets home?"

 _Did she just bat her eyes at Eric and when did they become friendly enough to be on a first name bases?_

"I already showed Dauntless leader Jen and the doctor has asked that I be her home nurse while she recovers."

"She will be staying with me and I need to know exactly how to care for her. I have the basic concept but I want to know every detail." Eric snapped.

You did not miss the display of disappointment that ran across Mandy's face. Could she not be any more obvious? Does she know that Eric was yours and yours alone?

"Before you start Mandy can I have something for the pain?" You asked as your pain started to worsen.

"Of course." Mandy disappeared to get you something for pain. Mandy knew it had to be very painful for you when you had your bandages change or even when the doctor checked on your wound.

"She likes you?" You looked up at your man.

"Who?" he asked as he raised his pierced eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb Eric. That nurse Mandy is all about some Eric Coulter."

Eric's face contorted in disgust.

"Ugh…not my type."

"What's your type?" You bit your lip from another wave of pain.

"You are my type." Eric leaned over and caressed your lips with his hoping to distract the pain from you.

"No I wasn't…..We all know you started to pay attention to me because Four was friends with me."

"You are my type now." Eric corrected.

"Yeah I bet I am. You sure shaped me into that." You chuckled and then winced in pain.

"You already had it in you. You just needed a man like me to bring it out of you…..stop talking you are bleeding through your bandages!" Eric's voice became alarmed as he saw blood seeping through your gown. Yes, you were talking too much. "Get over here! She is bleeding!" He snapped at Mandy. Eric looked at his tiny' s baby's heartbeat on the monitor beside you and saw it escalate a little. "The baby heart rate is going up!"

"It will be fine Eric. Y/N you need to calm down for me. I know it is painful but try to calm down for the baby." Mandy instructed. You took deep long breaths and prayed the baby would be alright and your pain will subside. Mandy took a needle and injected pain meds in your IV.

"Is that safe for the baby?" Eric asked eyeing Mandy.

"Yes it is safe for the baby." Mandy lied. Your pain subsided and you became a little dizzy and started to lose consciousness. What did she give you? It could not be safe for your baby. She better not be trying to get your child addicted to pain meds you thought as you fell into a drug induced sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Torn 13**

* * *

"I don't like her."

"Who?" Eric asked as he lifted your shirt to check your bandages. You frowned to yourself, as this was the third time he has checked them since he and Mandy dropped you to his apartment. You were dead set on her not being your home nurse but there were no other nurses available at the time.

"Eric I'm fine!" you spat swatting his hands away from your stomach. "That Mandy chick. I don't trust her. I still think she gave me something that was too strong for me and the baby the other day."

Eric sat beside you in the bed and you grimace from pain of the dip in the mattress. He was so massive and heavy and you could really feel it now as your stomach was still extremely sore.

"I think you are being paranoid. You were in severe pain she needed to give you something to help with the pain. If she tries to hurt you in any way you know I will protect you and my child." Eric caressed your face and you felt a little better even though there was still a small feeling of dread when it came to the nurse.

"I'm going to make dinner. You haven't eaten all day." Eric slowly rose from the bed as he caught your grimace earlier when he laid beside you. "Don't go anywhere."

"Where am I going to go?"

"Don't be a smart ass." He snapped giving you one of his signature icy glares. You just shook your head and made yourself more comfortable in his king size.

You must have fallen asleep because Eric who had a tray of food for you woke you up. Sitting the tray down on his nightstand, he helped you sit up in bed. You gawked at all the food he piled on plates.

"Eric I can't eat all that." You stated as you stared at two breast of grilled chicken, a heaping serving of steamed veggies, brown rice and a slice of key lime pie.

"Eat as much as you can. Our baby needs to be strong and healthy."

You smiled softly when he said our baby. Eric quickly grabbed his plate from the kitchen, with another tray sat at the foot of the bed, and ate with you. You both mostly ate in silence and you caught yourself stealing glances at the father of your child. He was so handsome but how are you ever going to deal with him constantly for thirty days. Eric silently watched you eat and berated himself for letting Raven hurt you the way she did. You looked so tired and feeble as you struggled to eat the food he cooked. A knock at the door brought you both out of your thoughts. Eric sighed with frustration as he went to see who it was.

"Hi Y/N! How are you feeling?" Mandy asked in a singsong voice.

You hated the very sound of her voice.

"What do you want!" You found yourself snapping at her.

"I'm here to change your bandages for the night and check on your stitches. It won't take long." She explained as Eric moved the tray from you so Mandy can get to work. "Can you lay back?"

You sulked as you laid back in bed and looked at Mandy as she removed your old bandages, checked your stitching and put on new bandages. You notice she did not even look Eric's way. What was that about? One minute she is fawning over him and the next she acts like he does not exist. Maybe you were having Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after what Raven did to you and saw something that was not there.

"Thank you." You softly told Mandy when she was done. Mandy leaned over and rubbed your shoulder with such a caring look on her face.

"No problem. That is what I am here for. You have the number to the infirmary so call anytime and they will contact me. I will see you in the morning."

"Does everything look ok? Is she healing well?" Eric asked as he walked Mandy to the door.

"Yes she is doing very well. I'm going to have her walk with me a little tomorrow." Mandy dug her business card and a pen out of her medical bag. She wrote a number on the back.

"This is my personal number. YOU call me anytime you need anything and I mean anything Eric. I'm here if you need to talk or need to vent as it can be tough to take care of someone twenty-four seven." Mandy looked Eric up and down as she handed him her card.

"Thank you but I can handle it." Eric shoved the card back to her and she shoved it back to him.

"Just in case." She whispered giving him a sultry smile. Now Eric was not stupid and he knew when a woman was hitting on him. He did not have time for her throwing herself at him as he needed to get back to you.

"Ok." Eric said to appease her and kept her card. As soon as she walked out the door, he tore it in half and threw it in the trash.

"Did you want to finish your food?" Eric asked as he walked back into the bedroom. You shook your head no.

"I lost my appetite."

Eric looked at your tray of food that he sat on his dresser when Mandy arrived and was satisfied with the amount you ate. He decided to put what was left in the fridge and he would eat it later as he hated to waste food. About the time Eric had put up the food and cleaned the dishes he found you asleep again. Eric had wanted to go for a late night run but he did not feel comfortable leaving you alone so he took a shower and then crawled in bed slowly as not to wake you or cause you pain. He put his arm under your shoulders and pulled you to his chest. Snuggled against his chest you let out a long satisfied sigh in your sleep. Eric found his fingers playing in your hair as he listened to your steady breathing. He continued playing in your hair thinking what he was going to do besides take care of you for the next thirty days. Eric was deep in thought when sleep finally arrived.

* * *

You were calling Mandy every name in the book in your head as she made you walk a little further down the hall.

"We have to turn around. I can't go any further." You huffed as you were starting to become out of breath.

"You did good." Mandy complimented as you both turned around to head back to Eric's apartment. "We will have to do this every day so you can gather your strength and become more mobile. Just lying in bed all day will not help you heal."

"How is she doing?" You turned around when you heard Four's voice. You smiled when you saw his handsome face.

"Four!" You exclaimed excitedly. Four gently gave you a hug. It had been a few days since you had seen him.

"You look good Y/N. A little tired but good." Four removed a strand of hair from your forehead and let his fingers caress your cheek. He really missed you. Mandy stood to the side and watched the exchange between you and Four. The way Four was looking at you showed that he had feelings for you. How the hell did you a plain Jane girl pull two of the hottest Dauntless leaders. Mandy slightly shook her head in disgust with you. She could not stand you. You were giving Eric his first child and you had Four fawning all over you. Mandy wondered if you fucked Four.

"Lucky bitch." Mandy hissed under her breath.

"Did you say something?" You thought you heard Mandy speak.

"We need to get going. We don't want to do too much in one day." Mandy said with a smile successfully hiding her disgust with you. You gave Four another hug before you shuffled back to Eric's apartment. Eric gave you a key to his apartment just before he left out early that morning. He did not tell you where he was going and you did not ask.

"Now when you feel up to it move around a little. Don't just lie in bed." Mandy told you as she helped you back in bed.

"Ok." You agreed.

After Mandy left you called Jen to see how your best friend was doing as you missed her. Jen said she was gathering up some of your clothes and toiletries for you since you would be staying with Eric.

"Have you taken your prenatal lately?" Jen asked.

"Not in the past couple of days."

"I will bring them over."

* * *

"Are you sure you are ok?" Jen asked as you helped her sort out your clothes.

"Yeah. This is good for me." You said as you continued to stand and separate your clothes on Eric's bed.

You smiled to yourself when you heard the front door open.

"What the hell is that shit all over my bed!" Eric snapped when he saw his bed littered with clothes. You looked over at him and stifled a gasp. Eric looked so good walking toward you in a black tank top, jogging pants and a sheen of sweat glistening on his perfect body.

"Did you go for a run?" You asked looking him up and down.

"Clear this crap off my bed." Eric scolds ignoring your question.

"I need a place to put it. I need a drawer and some room in your closet."

Eric did little to hide his hesitation about your things being incorporated into his apartment.

"Fine! I will go back home!" You started to grab your items and stuff them back into the bag Jen had provided.

"You are not going anywhere." Eric grabbed your hand to stop you from filling up your bag.

"I can't just leave my stuff in a bag Eric."

"I will make room."

"I will leave you two to it then." Jen said wanting to remove herself from the situation. You gave your best friend a hug before she left. You looked at Eric as he busied himself around the room hanging your clothes beside his in the closet and making room in the top drawer for your under clothes.

"Thank you." You told him. Without a reply Eric stormed off in the bathroom to take a shower. You shook your head. He was going to be the death of you.

You were getting stronger as the weeks passed and you and Eric had started a routine together. You did at times felt you were walking on eggshells in his home, as he would become easily frustrated with you. You at times were extremely messy and you could hear Eric cursing and mumbling as he picked up after you. You wondered how he was going to ever tolerate your child together. Children were messy and you felt he would have a straight heart attack cleaning up after his child.

* * *

"Y/N?" Eric whispered in your ear just as you fell asleep.

"Hmm?" Your eyes fluttered open as you felt Eric's hand between your legs. You moaned as he inserted two fingers in you.

"I need you." He whispered in your ear.

"Eric we can't." It took all your will to pull his hands from between your legs.

"I'll be gentle."

"I can't chance it Eric." You slowly sat up in bed and looked over at him. His eyes were blazing with desire.

Eric muttered a few explicit words under his breath and turned over where his back was facing you.

You knew he was sexually frustrated and you racked your brain to figure out how to please him without setting your recovery back. You were due to get your stitches removed tomorrow and that will allow you to become even more mobile. You would be able to please him tomorrow if the doctor says it was ok and the very thought brought you joy. You missed him, you missed his touch, the way he would fill you up inside, and ravish your body until you could barely walk. You missed that feeling and you so desperately wanted to feel it again before you started to show and Eric's roughness would be too much for the baby. You turned toward him and wrapped your arms around his massive body. Eric grabbed your arm and pulled you closer to him and you both fell into a frustrated sleep.

The next morning you got up to make your man breakfast. You knew it was a poor substitute for what he really wanted but you hope making breakfast would put him in a better mood and hopefully later, after your stitches were out you will have him a great mood. You were almost done with breakfast when Eric walked in.

"What in the fuck!" He barked. Your heart fell as you looked at his kitchen. It was a mess and you had planned on having it cleaned before he woke up.

"I was going to clean it up Eric. I was making you breakfast."

"What are you three? Look at this kitchen. A child would have kept it cleaner than this!" Eric was yelling and you found yourself shrinking back from his anger.

"I was going to clean it." You choked out.

"Get out the kitchen!"

You looked at the food you made and became angry at his reaction after all the time and energy you put forth for him.

"Quit being an asshole! Can't you see I was trying to do something nice for you!"

"Fuck breakfast. You know what I want from you." Eric took two steps and towered over you.

"I told you I can't." You reiterated to him. Eric clenched his teeth together to keep from yelling again.

"Get out the kitchen." He seethed and you were hurt as you walked pass him. He was really angry at you. You went into the bedroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. You needed to get away from him so you decided you will visit Jen at work before your doctor's appointment. You pulled on some lose pants and a shirt when the door knob turned.

"Open this fuckin door!" Eric yelled. You sighed and opened the door.

"Don't you ever lock any door in my house!" he shouted at you. You were becoming use to Eric's moods but today you could not take it and you started to cry. _Damn pregnancy hormones._ Eric made no move to comfort you and just watch you leave. After you slammed the front door shut, Eric grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and threw it against the wall.

* * *

"You are healing nicely." The doctor told you as he clipped and pulled out the stitches. "Use this cream on the area and it will minimize scarring."

"Thanks. When can I be intimate again?" You asked sheepishly. You knew Eric's anger was mostly out of sexual frustration. Could you blame him? It wasn't like you didn't want him, if anything you wanted him more as your hormones ran rapid.

"You can now but take it slow. Don't put too much weight or pressure on your stomach." He told you unfazed by your question.

"Ok. Thank you."

* * *

Eric poured himself a hefty size glass of brown liquor and took a big gulp as he sat at the kitchen table after cleaning your mess and the mess he made in the bedroom. He knew he upset you earlier. All you were trying to do was make him breakfast however he could not ignore the pure mess you made in the kitchen and his pent up frustration did not help the situation. He needed a release and one bad before he pushed you away. The soft knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. Eric gulped the rest of the liquor down and answered the door.

"She's not here. She's getting her stitches out." Eric told Mandy who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in and talk to you?"

Eric frowned at her. "Talk about what?"

"I see how tense you have been lately. Is Y/N not taking care of you?" Mandy asked as she slinked her way into Eric's apartment.

"You need to mind your own business." Eric snapped as he grabbed her arm to remove her from his home.

"Eric just give me five minutes. No one has to know." Mandy hands began to unbuckle Eric's belt.

"Just let me do all the work. All I need is five minutes." Mandy got on her knees in front of Eric. Eric looked down at Mandy as she released him from his pants. He was already hard. He wanted a release. He needed it and if this nurse wanted to just be a warm mouth to him so be it. As she took him in his mouth all thoughts of you vanished as the primal need for release took over.

You were hesitant to open the door to Eric's place as you thought about the argument from earlier. However, the desire for him won out and you opened the door to find the father of your child leaning up against the kitchen counter with his head back, moaning in ecstasy as Mandy was on her knees deep throating him.

"What the fuck!" You yelled. Anger instantly engulfed you and you went straight for Mandy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Torn 14**

* * *

You saw red as you charged for Mandy and grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her off Eric.

"You stupid bitch!" You yelled as Mandy fell backwards. You looked over at Eric as he fixed himself back in place and you wanted to beat him to a pulp but you knew you could not physically do it. Plus you had your baby to think about. At the thought of your child, your motherly instinct kicked in. This whole situation was not worth it. You loved Eric but the safety of your child as well as your health was more important. You felt deflated as you watch Mandy scramble up and run out the door. You looked at Eric again.

"Why?" You asked just above a whisper. Eric started to respond but you put your hand up to stop him.

"You know what Eric…..I don't care." You unconsciously rubbed your belly, backed away from Eric and went to his room to pack. You needed to get home. You knew that Mandy was up to no good and you wish you followed your instincts.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked you in such a calm tone it almost caught you by surprise. He knew he fucked up.

"I'm packing."

Eric walked up to you, grabbed your arm to stop you from packing and your other hand slapped him across the face. As usual, Eric did not react to your slap.

"Don't!" You shouted you gave him such a deathly stare Eric let go of your arm.

"She was just giving me head. It's not like I fucked her." Eric tried to explain. A short burst of laughter escaped your lips. This man was certifiable. He actually thought what he did was okay and something you would allow. You did not dignify him with a response and kept packing. Eric watched you in silence as you busied yourself around his room gathering your belongings.

"You need to leave some stuff….you will be back." Eric was sure of it.

You stopped stuffing your bag, closed your eyes and took a deep breath. He was unbelievable. You were beginning to feel nauseous and you refused to argue with him. You needed to get away from him. Eric continued to watch you silently as you finish packing your bag. You grabbed your bags and walked up to Eric.

"Do not come to my place bothering me Eric. I do not want to see you right now." You told him before rushing out the door.

* * *

As soon as you opened the door to your place, you threw your bags down and ran to the bathroom to throw up. After purging you sat on the bathroom floor and started sobbing. Hours later your best friend found you in the same positon sitting on the bathroom floor eyes red and cheeks stain from tears.

"Y/N! What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Jen asked sitting beside you on the bathroom floor. You shook your head no as you were not in physical pain, a little sore but nothing major.

"E…E..Eric." You finally got out before breaking down again.

"What did that muthafucker do?!" Jen was livid. You looked at your best friend and could not even form the words to say. "What did he do?" Jen asked again.

"He cheated on me." You finally let it spill and told Jen what you walked in on.

"What the hell is wrong with that man? You…hell…we almost died because of his lunatic girlfriend, you are pregnant with his child and he told you that you had his heart. What would possess him to do such a thing?" Jen was flabbergasted….but then again it was Eric she should not be so shocked. If Jen knew that you would get so caught up with Eric she would have told you to go to Four. However if you went to Four you might have found yourself in even worse position when dealing with Eric's wrath.

"I don't know why he would do it. I mean I know he has needs and was frustrated but he could not have waited until I got my stitches out. I should have never let that bitch be my home nurse."

"Mandy?"

"Yeah. I knew she liked him and I told myself I was being paranoid."

"It's Eric. You can never be too paranoid around him. All the women seem to fall all over him." Jen leaned over and gave you a hug. "We will get through this. You know I am here for you. We both can raise this baby together if you don't want Eric in your life."

"Thank you Jen." You slowly inhaled and exhaled. You were exhausted. Jen ordered you to bed and you did not put up a fight. It felt good to be in your own bed.

"When you wake up we will figure out what to do about that skank."

"They can have each other for all I care. I am going to focus on my baby." You told her as you snuggled in your sheets. You rubbed your belly thinking of your child as you fell asleep.

You woke up and the whiff of cooked food tickled your nose. Your mouth started to water. You realize you were starving. You quickly got up and stopped when you felt an ache from your wounds. You must have aggravated it somehow. You took your time getting up and walked to the kitchen to find Four and Jen in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey." You smiled at Four. Four looked over, matched your winning smile, sprinted to you and pulled you in his arms. You sighed in his embraced.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in your ear. Jen must have told him about Eric.

"I am too." You told him honestly. You loved Eric but you were not going to be a fool in love. For now on your child came first.

"You know my offer still stands." He told you as he pulled from your embrace. "You deserve better."

"I know." You whispered as you caressed his cheek. He was so sweet to you. You both stared into each other eyes and you found yourself feeling better. The ache of heartache seem to lift as you gazed into his brown eyes. You both heard Jen clear her throat and it brought you back to reality. The heaviness of your situation quickly came back as soon as you broke eye contact with Four.

"What are you guys cooking it smells good."

"Mexican." Four answered. "Jen said you were craving Mexican."

"I am." You smiled at both your friends.

"Sit down at the table. We are almost done." Jen told you. You happily sat down to watch your friends prepare dinner.

You slumped down in your seat stuffed.

"That was so good. Thank you guys."

"You are most welcome." Four replied as he grabbed you and Jen's plate to wash.

"Oh Four I will do the dishes." You told him as you started to get up from the table.

"No…sit down. I will do the dishes."

"I need to get a picture of this. Dauntless leader Four washing dishes." Jen laughed.

"I dare you." Four said trying to look at Jen fiercely but cracked a smile as you and Jen laughed.

* * *

 **Five months later**

You looked at yourself in the mirror. You felt so bloated. You smoothed one of your new favorite maternity shirts over your baby bump. You were excited as you were about to head to the doctors to find out the sex of the baby. You caught yourself smiling at your reflection as you rubbed your stomach. You could feel your small scars through the thin fabric and your smile faded as your mind wondered back to your child's father. Eric had left to Erudite the day after you caught him with Mandy and you have not seen or heard from him since. It sadden you the way things were left between you two. You wished he would have stayed so you both could eventually work things out. Your child was first and foremost and you knew that he or she should have their father in their life. You reflected back to when you and Jen had went to Erudite so you could at least find some closure with him. It broke your heart that he refused to see you. On the way home you became angry as he had the nerve to leave and not see you when he was the one that hurt you.

"Thinking about him?" Four appeared behind you shirtless. Your smile returned to your face as he wrapped his arms around you.

"No." You lied and turned around and kissed him. You shook the image of Eric from your mind as your kiss deepen with Four. You were happy and Four and Jen were responsible for that. You thank God for them both.

"You need to get ready." You told Four as you pulled from his luscious lips. You had to stop or you both will end up in bed yet again and you did not want to be late for the doctors.

"You guys ready!" You heard Jen call from the living room.

"Almost." Four called back as he grabbed his shirt off your bed and slid it over his head. Fully dress Four walked over and rubbed your stomach.

"It's going to be a boy….did you feel that! I felt him move."

"It's a girl." You told him. "Do you really want another Eric walking around Dauntless?"

"Boy or girl it's his child and will have his features. Hopefully not his personality." Four's face grimaced at the thought of the child being Eric 2.0. You laughed at Four's face.

"Come on before Jen has our ass." You grabbed his hand and headed out to the living room.

* * *

"Yes!" You squealed when the doctor told you that you would be having a girl. Jen jumped up and down clapping her hands. She was rooting for a girl as well. Four had a grin the size of Texas on his face.

"What are you grinning so hard for? You said it was a boy."

"I'm just happy it is going to be a healthy baby with ten fingers and ten toes." Four leaned over and planted a soft kiss on your lips. You reached up and caressed his cheek. You felt your heart skip a beat as Four gazed in your eyes. At that moment you realized you loved Four.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Four wiped the tears that escaped your eyes.

"I'm happy. You make me happy."

"You know how much you mean to me." Four told you as he kissed you again.

"Ok. We are done here." The doctor said interrupting you and Four as she wiped the gel off your stomach. "You hardly have any scars from your incident." Your doctor said in slight awe.

"There are a couple that are very prominent." You told the doctor.

"Yes but only a couple Y/N. I am glad you have healed so well." The doctor told you as you sat up.

"Thank you Dr. Enser." You smiled at that petite blonde woman as she printed your ultrasound.

Four grabbed it before you could even see it.

"We will put this with the others." He smiled looking at the baby girl. Four had made a special box for your baby that contained all the ultrasound pictures and whatever he thought would be a keepsake for the child. He literally took over your room buying baby items. He already had the basinet up and by your bed as well as a crib. When it came to the baby Four lost all his hardcore Dauntless attributes and you loved it. Your room was getting very small and Four was trying to talk you into staying with him. As he had two bedrooms and the other room could be the baby's. It was a nice thought but Eric still lingered in the back of your mind. You hated he still had a pull on you after five months. You had Four and your best friend. You did not need him and it was obvious he did not want you or his child. You shook your head to dispel Eric from your mind. He did not deserve you or your child.

"You ok?" Four asked as he helped you off the examining bed.

"I'm fine." You smiled up at him as he grabbed your hand.

"I'll get the car." Jen said as you and Four headed to check out.

* * *

You stood patiently as you waited for Four to open the door to his place. You both wanted to give Jen a little break from you two. You knew she wanted some alone time with Charles and Four was always at your place.

"I love you." You blurted out.

Four's head jerk around and he looked at you confused.

"What did you say?"

"I love you." You repeated. Something shifted in Four's brown eyes and you saw his eyes mist up.

"I love you more." He choked out as he pulled you in his arms.

"Figured you would run back to him." A deep voice ranged out. You pulled from Four's embrace and looked in the direction the voice came from and found Eric standing there with his bags in his hands. You stifled a gasp as you gazed at him. He looked amazing. Was he bigger…wow he must have been working out more than usual. You were caught off guard when you felt your core clench and you instantly became moist at the very sight of him.

 _Dammit! Get it together girl!_ You screamed at yourself in your head. He left you and no telling what he has done or who he has done since he has been gone. It did not matter to you as you were with Four now. _He means nothing to you!_ You screamed at yourself again.

As you turned toward Eric you saw his eyes widen when he saw your baby bump. His mouth slightly fell open and then quickly shut. Your breath caught in your throat when you saw Mandy appear behind Eric with bags in her hand. So Erudite was where she disappeared to. Jen had went hunting for Mandy to tell her a piece of her mind and found out that she had quit her job and left not telling her former co-workers where she was going. Jen tried to search on the computer at work where she was transferred to but it was classified and you both did not have clearance. Eric was with HER the whole time. He really knew how to hurt you. You stood frozen as you watch Eric and Mandy walk pass you. Mandy had a smirk on her face as she looked at you as she passed.

"Slut." She whispered as she passed you. Four heard it and grabbed your arm before you could react. Eric open his door and without as so much as a look back at you he and Mandy walked in his apartment and Eric slammed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Torn 15**

* * *

 **Erudite**

Eric rolled over in bed and reached for you. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt the side of the bed cold and bare. Every day since he got to Erudite he found his hands reaching for you on the other side of the bed whenever he woke up. It was a habit he wished he could get rid of but he knew he missed you and he most likely would be reaching for you the whole time he stayed at Erudite.  
Eric sighed and got up to prepare for his day at Erudite. He had left Dauntless. He had left you and his unborn child. Eric needed to get his head on straight and he knew he could not do that at Dauntless. Too many distractions. Eric walked to the bathroom, turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. Eric was full of pride and he hated to admit when he fucked up or when he was in the wrong but he fucked up royally with you. He wondered if you would ever forgive him for what he did. Would he forgive you if he walked in and you were receiving head from someone? Eric shook his head to dispel the image out of his head before anger could creep up and swallow him. He needed to get to the gym before he officially starts his day. He needed to work out his frustrations. He hoped today would be the day you would not invade his thoughts at every waking moment.  
"You need to go back to Dauntless son." Eric's mother told him. At the end of his day Eric always went home to see his mom before heading to his temporary home. His mom, rightfully so, was concern about you and your pregnancy. "You should be there to take care of her. She is carrying my first grandchild."  
"I know mom." Eric knew what his mother said was right but he could not bring himself to go back to face you just yet. He knew he hurt you bad and if he did not care about you he would not have thought twice about his actions but he did truly care for you and the feeling was foreign to Eric and it puzzled him. He remembers telling you to give him a chance and that he wanted to be with you and he remembers the terror he felt when Raven stabbed you. So he knew he had feelings for you but when he saw the hurt in your eyes after you found him with Mandy something shifted for Eric and he could not put his finger on the emotion. Until he could figure out what was going on with him he decided to go visit the faction he was born in.

"Tell her I don't want to see her and to not come back again." Eric snapped before closing his door in the young Erudite's face. You had come all the way to Erudite to see him and Eric was not ready to face you. What could he possibly say?  
Eric did have someone in leadership at Dauntless to keep an eye on you and report back to him daily of your activities. When it was reported that you were hanging around Four again Eric was furious. He let his anger at you consume him. Now anger was a familiar feeling and it wasn't as foreign to him as his true feelings for you. So he let his anger fester and when Mandy knocked on his door his anger at you was at an all-time high when it was reported that Four spent most of his nights at your place.  
"What are you doing here Mandy? How did you find out where I was?"  
"Where else would you be. I wanted to see you." Mandy had found out Eric had gone back to Erudite and she decided this was her chance to finally get Eric all to herself. She did at first stay in her old faction for a couple of months before she hunt down the man she so desperately wanted. She wanted to give him space and hopefully a chance to miss her. She was slightly disappointed by his reaction towards her. Eric looked Mandy up and down. She could be a nice distraction for him. She was literally throwing herself at him. Eric stepped to the side to let her in. He wondered if she could handle what he was about to dish out.

She wasn't you but she would have to do Eric thought as he got up from the bed to grab a blanket and pillow.  
"You can take the couch." Eric told Mandy as he threw the blanket and pillow at her in the bed. Mandy shuddered as she gazed at Eric's naked body. He was splendid to look at and he was the best she ever had in bed. He was not gentle at all and did not show any affection to her during the act but she found that a turn on and she knew she could wear him down to where he would eventually show affection towards her.  
"Do you make Y/N sleep on the couch?"  
"You watch your mouth. You will never speak her name again. If you do, I will rip out your tongue!" Eric towered over Mandy and she coiled back.  
"Ok…ok!" she said getting up from the bed. She took a deep breath to help her through the pain she felt between her legs and picked up her clothes that were strung on the floor. She walked out of Eric's room naked and as she turned around to say something Eric slammed the door in her face. Mandy shook her head as she put her underwear on. He was going to be a challenge but Mandy knew he would be worth it. So she stayed by his side during the rest of his assignment at Erudite. Her heart sunk when he informed her they would be heading back to Dauntless. She did not want to see you and deal with the competition for his affection. She knew Eric still harbored feelings for you as on more than one occasion he slipped and called her your name. She made the decision she would fight for him. You were not about to have him back. He was hers and hers alone.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Four asked you once you were in his home. You numbly shook your head yes. You were feeling so many emotions you felt as if you were drowning in them. You could not believe Eric could still conjure up all these feelings. Four could tell you were upset even though you told him otherwise.  
"Here sit down." Four motion for you to sit on the couch. You gladly sat down and rubbed your baby belly.  
"Is she kicking?" Four asked as he went to get you a glass of water.  
"She's moving around now." You guzzled down the cold glass of water Four handed you. He sat by you on the couch and rubbed your belly. His face lit up in a smile when he felt your baby move around under his touch.  
"She is going to be feisty."  
"Yes she is."  
"I'm going to go into work for a little while. Will you be ok?" Four leaned over and kissed your forehead.  
"Yes I will be fine. I think I am going to lay down for a bit."  
"Ok. If you need me just give me a call."  
"I will. What do you want for dinner?"  
"Why don't you surprise me." Four got up from the couch. You were all smiles as you watch him leave the apartment. You quickly changed into your pajamas and crawled into Four's bed. You tried your best not to let Eric seep into your thoughts but it was a lost cause. You closed your eyes tight and waited for sleep to arrive.

Four was getting frustrated as he worked. It seemed he would never get done in time to have dinner with you. He looked at the clock and it was past seven in the evening. He will have to give you a call to tell you he would not be home in time for dinner. Four was about to dial you when there was a sharp knock at his office door.  
"Come in." He announced. A frown immediately surfaced on Four's handsome face when he saw Eric walk in his office.  
"What the hell do you want?!" Four snapped getting up from his desk.  
Eric had an amused look on his face and it pissed Four off.  
"Max told me to get with you to divvy up the new initiates that arrived this week." Eric said in a tone that was laced with venom. Four sat back down and watch Eric as he sat across from him. Four pulled up the new initiates file on his computer and looked to see who would be the unlucky ones who would have Eric as their leader. Four was busy typing names for Eric on a new document when he heard a sinister chuckle escape Eric. Four looked up at Eric.  
"You could not wait to get back in her pants could you?"  
"Not today Eric. I am not in the mood." Four told him hoping to deflect whatever Eric was up too.  
"So you like sloppy seconds huh?" Eric laughed louder as if what he said was humorous.  
Four jumped up from his desk.  
"You watch what you say about her. You are sick Eric. You do not deserve Y/N or her daughter!" Four's face turned a shade of red. Eric knew just how to get under his skin. Four caught the look of surprise on Eric's face when he learned he was having a girl. Eric quickly masked his face and jumped up to challenge Four. Four stepped up to Eric and they stood toe to toe. By the smile displaying on Eric's face he was enjoying every second of pissing Four off.  
"That baby girl may share your DNA but she is not yours. You don't have it in you to be a good father and a loving man to Y/N. You will never be in their lives." Four told Eric while trying to hold his anger at bay. Four saw something change in Eric's eyes at what he told him and before Four could react Eric head butted Four causing him to fall back. Eric was on top of Four in a split second pounding him with everything he had.

You had a feeling Four would be working late as you prepared dinner. You decided to pack him up a plate to take to his office. All the offices were dark as everyone had mostly gone home. You stopped when you saw Eric's office light on and his door was open. Where was he? You headed to Four's office and you heard a loud crashing sound through Four's door. You rushed in to find Eric standing over an unconscious Four. The plate you were carrying fell to the floor breaking into pieces, splattering food all over the floor and walls.  
"Eric what did you do?!" You shrieked as you pushed past him and fell to your knees to cradle Four. You looked up at Eric with tears in your eyes.  
"I hate you! Get out! I hate you!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. Eric just stood in place staring at you. You stood up and faced Eric. He was so big compared to you but you did not let him intimidate you. You looked up into the eyes of the father of your unborn child. You found your fist pounding on his chest as tears spilled down your face. You hated him at that moment. You hated him for hurting Four, you hated him for the pull he had on you, you hated that you still loved him despite everything he did to you. Eric grabbed your wrist and pulled you to him and you went limp in his arms as he wrapped his arms around you. You stood in his tight embraced and cried. Eric let you cry in his arms until you calmed down and your cries became tiny whimpers. You pulled from his embrace as his scent was intoxicating and you felt your desire for him stir up. Looking up at Eric his face was stone cold, showing no emotion. Your attention turned back to Four as you saw him slowly sit up in your peripheral vision. You quickly turned from Eric and knelt down by Four.  
"Can you make it to the infirmary?"  
Four nodded his head yes. You turned around to Eric to give him a piece of your mind but he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Torn 16**

 **A baby Dauntless is born!**

* * *

"I do not want her working on him!" You told Dr. Johnson when you saw Mandy heading to you and Four with medical supplies in her hand. So, the hussy got her old job back. Dr. Johnson saw the anger in your eyes and before Mandy could reach you and Four he waved her away. Mandy rolled her eyes at you and headed to another patient. You looked over at Mandy as she worked on another patient. She made you sick to your stomach. You did not see what Eric saw in the bitch. You watched helplessly as the doctor set Four's nose in place, stitched up his face and gave him some pain pills. You could not believe the damage Eric did to Four. You could not help but wonder if Eric would have killed him if you did not show up when you did.

"You ready to go babe?" Four mumbled as his bottom lip was split open due to Eric's right fist.

"Yes. Let's get you home." You helped Four off the examining table and you both shuffled to the exit door. Passing Mandy, you could not help but notice familiar bruising on her neck. You felt a stab in your heart. _Stop it Y/N! Eric is not yours anymore!_

* * *

Weeks passed and you could count on one hand how many times you saw Eric. When you did happen to see him you looked away not acknowledging him and he made no effort to acknowledge you. You were pissed that Four had decided not to go after Eric or even tell Max what had happen between the two of them. Four said he was tired of fighting and just wanted to be there for you and the baby. You hated that Eric got away with hurting Four. Four did tell you that if Eric ever laid a hand on him again he would not hesitate to kill him. Four's confession caught you off guard. You did not blame Four for feeling the way he did but you panicked a little at the idea of a world without Eric. Despite Eric's evil and selfish ways, he was after all the father of your child.

As your due date approached you started to stay at home instead of Four's. All the baby items were at your place and plus there was less of a chance you would run into Eric and Mandy.

"You going for another walk?" Jen asked as she saw you struggle to put on your sneakers maneuvering around your huge belly.

"Yeah. Doctor said it will help the baby drop further."

"Ok be careful." Jen called out to you before heading out.

The fresh air and sunshine felt good against your skin. You lifted your head up to feel the sun on your face. You pulled your hair up into a bun and started to walk around the Dauntless headquarters. You smiled when you saw some initiates jog pass you. You remembered when you were an initiate and how badly you wanted to be Dauntless. Well you were Dauntless now and bringing a little Dauntless into the world. It amazed you how quickly things have changed for you in just a year and a half.

You started to speed walk and break a little sweat. It felt good to get some exercise in. You needed to walk outside more often. You were deep in thought and did not realize you were walking further from the headquarters.

"Excuse me ma'am can you spare some change."

You turned around and noticed a group of Factionless walking toward you. How did you end up here? You were not that far from Dauntless. You looked around to see if you could locate the initiates that just passed you. They were nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything on me?" You gave the factionless members a strain smile. The factionless started to surround you. You were beginning to get nervous.

"Please do not get to close." You tried to warn them as they continued to surround you. You heard a loud vehicle horn and the factionless scrambled from you as a black Jeep pulled up beside you. You sighed with relief when you saw it was Eric. Eric jumped out the jeep.

"What are you doing out here?!" He yelled at you. "Get in!" Eric grabbed you by the waist and hoisted you up into the passenger seat as if you weighed nothing. Eric screeched off almost running over some of the factionless. You looked over at him and you could tell he was furious.

"Never leave the compound without an escort." He told you looking over at you.

"Ok."

"What?!"

'I said ok!"

You both rode in silence and you caught yourself looking at his profile as he drove. Why did he have to be so damn breathtaking? Eric turned to look at you and you quickly looked away. You knew he caught you staring at him like a love-sick moron. Eric returned his attention back to the road and he did not say anything to you until he parked the jeep in a space in the underground parking back at Dauntless. Eric jumped out and was by your door as you opened it. He helped you out the jeep and slammed the jeep's door shut. You were about to head into the building but he grabbed your arm stopping you in your tracks. You turned around to face him. Eric fixed his gaze on your stomach. You shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. His gaze made you feel as if you were standing totally naked and exposed. He had that way about him that caused you to feel unnerved with just one look. You hand instinctively covered your stomach. Eric eyes did not leave you.

"It's a girl?" he asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. You nodded yes.

"Eric why did you leave again?" You looked up to him and he stepped closer to you.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." He dismissed.

"Eric I think you owe me an explanation and to tell me why you hooked up with Mandy." You were becoming frustrated.

"I can ask you the same thing. You hooked up with Four." Eric spat back.

"You left me!" Your voice started to rise.

"And that gives you permission to run to him?" Eric raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"It wasn't right away." You tried to explain to him.

"You think that is good enough?" he chuckled sarcastically at your words. "I didn't get with Mandy until I found out you were back fucking Four. So yes, in my anger I hooked up with her. Two can play that game you know."

You looked at Eric flabbergasted. He actually blamed you for hooking up with that bitch.

"You are unbelievable!" You threw your hands up in disgust. "I just can't with you anymore!" You moved to walk away from him. Eric grabbed your arm again.

"I didn't say you can go."

"I am not your subordinate anymore!" Eric fingers gripped you tighter.

"Really says who?"

You wanted to smack the smirk off his face. Eric moved closer to you and your belly bump hit his waist. You could feel his heated gaze on you. You were too scared to look up in his blue eyes as you were well aware of the power he had over you. So, you just stood there looking down at his black combat boots. After a few moments of silence, you heard Eric let out a soft chuckle as he stepped aside finally giving his permission for you to go. You quickly rushed to the entrance without looking back at him. _Damn him!_ You thought. Eric knew he still had you in the palm of his hand and it pissed you off that it was so obvious.

* * *

You pretty much stayed in your apartment the next few days. You were constantly beating yourself up over your last conversation with Eric. You wished you had a poker face that did not display what you were feeling at all times. You hated that you felt that Eric had the upper hand over you. You were deep in thought and washing the same dish for the past five minutes when you felt a sharp contraction.

"Shit!" You touched your stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked rushing to the kitchen after hearing you curse.

"I think it's time."

"Oh my God!" Jen shrieked. "Stay put let me get your bag." Jen rushed to find your overnight bag you had packed. You and her rushed to the elevator while Jen dialed Four. After telling Four you were heading to infirmary Jen asked if you wanted Eric to know. You shook your head no all the while feeling a tinge of guilt. Jen put a call into your parents as you were being admitted.

Four peeped his head into Max's office.

"I gotta go Max. Y/N is having the baby."

"Alright. Tell her congratulations for me."

"Will do sir. Thank you." Four sprinted to the infirmary.

A couple of hours later Max noticed Eric walking down the hall. Max frowned confused as to why Eric was not at his child's birth.

"Eric!" Max called.

"Yeah!" Eric walked into Max's office.

"Why are you here?"

Eric looked at Max confused.

"I work here Max."

"I know that asshole. Why are you not at your child's birth?"

Eric felt as if someone punched him in the gut.

"What?"

"Y/N is in labor."

"Son of a bitch!" Eric took off to the infirmary.

* * *

You were trying not to scream but the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Just breath Y/N. You got this!" Your best friend cheered you on. You wanted to slap her. She was too damn happy as you wallowed in pain and misery.

The door flew open and Eric stomped in looking furious.

"Why didn't someone call me?!" He barked.

"Mr. Coulter you need to calm down. If you want to be in here, you need to put on a gown." The nurse hesitantly told Eric. Eric shot her a look that caused her to coil back and look away from his icy glare. The older nurse whose name tag said Norma Watkins, R.N. looked at you and could not phantom how you could be pregnant from such an asshole. Who in their right mind would sleep with him. Now the nurse was past her prime but she was also a woman and could see Eric's good looks but his personality was awful.

"Move!" Eric barked at Jen. Jen not wanting to cause any drama squeezed your hand and let Eric take her place beside you. Four glared at Eric and Eric completely ignored him as he gave you his undivided attention. You were sweating bullets and your face was contorted in pain.

"Did they give you something for the pain?" Eric asked you as he wiped a strand of hair that was stuck to your forehead.

"She did not want anything." Four told Eric. Eric slowly looked up at Eric and looked at him like he just lost his mind.

"I didn't ask you." He growled at him.

"Please don't start." You said hoarsely in between contractions. A contraction hit and you could not help but to let out a howl.

"Give her something for the pain!" Eric snapped at the doctor.

"Mr. Coulter that is up to the patient." Dr. Johnson informed Eric.

"I am the father and I have a say in her care. I want her on something now!" Eric voice thundered throughout the room. Dr. Johnson looked at you. You nodded your head yes as the pain was becoming unbearable. Nurse Watkins quickly injected pain medicine in your I.V. and the pain instantly went down several levels. You were finally able to breath steadily. You looked over at Four who smiled down at you and you turned your head to look at Eric who had a focus and serious expression on his face.

"Where is Jen?" You whispered.

"She is right here." Four moved a little to the left so Jen can have room beside you.

"Ok. Y/N it's time to push." Dr. Johnson said excitedly. "Next contraction I want you to bear down for me. Push hard Ok." You nodded yes. As soon as a contraction hit you started to push. You gritted your teeth and pushed with all your strength all the while squeezing the life out of Four's hand. Four gritted his teeth and suffered the pain as your nails dug into the back of his hand. Eric had position himself behind the doctor and was peering over his shoulder, his massive arms crossed his equally massive chest. You took a deep breath after pushing.

"I see the head. Push harder next contraction." Eric ordered. Dr. Johnson turned his head and glared at Eric.

"What?" Eric asked defensively glaring at the doctor. The doctor turned around and shook his head with disgust. Eric was always a pain in his ass.

"Next contraction push again a little harder this time." Dr. Johnson said echoing Eric. Eric begin to pace back and forth behind the doctor as you continued to push through your contractions for the next thirty minutes. The baby was not moving.

"Jesus Christ!" Eric muttered under his breath but everyone in the room heard him.

"Nurse can you get me a fresh bed sheet." It wasn't a question but an order from Eric. Nurse Watkins looked at Dr. Johnson and he nodded ok.

"What are you up to Eric?" Four asked.

Eric chose to ignore him. Not surprised by Eric's actions Four turned his attention back to you.

"Can I have my hand back for a second sweetheart?"

"Oh I'm sorry." You released your death grip and Four sighed with relief as he flexed his fingers to get the blood circulation going. Nurse Watkins returned with a white bed sheet and Eric snatched it out of her hand.

"Jen come help me with this." Eric ordered. The atmosphere shifted in the birthing room as Eric took charge. Jen walked up to Eric and he handed her the end of the bed sheet.

"Now twist the sheet so we can tie the ends together."

Jen did as Eric instructed. Eric tied the ends of the sheet together to make a large noose.

"Move!" he snapped at Dr. Johnson.

"Now Mr. Coulter-"

"I said move!" Eric said cutting the doctor off. The doctor got up and Eric kicked the stool the doctor was using across the room.

"Eric what the hell are you doing?!" Four shouted at Eric. As if Four did not exist Eric continued to ignore him. Eric handed you one end of the sheet.

"Y/N on your next contraction I am going to pull the sheet and I need you to pull it back towards you. Jen can you help her sit up."

"Sure." Jen helped you sit up further in bed.

"Scoot down a little." Eric ordered. You did as he said. You were becoming a little self-conscious with Eric in-between your legs as they were spread eagle in the stir-ups. You looked at Eric as he stood between your legs. He looked so out of place dressed in his black Dauntless clothes while everyone else had on peach colored hospital gowns. You felt a contraction.

"Ok now pull." Eric told you as he pulled the sheet from you. You grabbed onto the sheet tight and pulled the sheet back to you with as much force as you could muster. The pressure from pulling the sheet caused you to bear down and push. You felt your baby move further down the canal. It was working! You looked at Eric in awe. The doctor and nurse was equally impressed.

He had everything under control. You could not believe it. After an hour of you an Eric working together pulling on the sheet your baby was ready to enter the world.

"Gloves!" Eric shouted to no one particular in the room. Nurse Watkins handed him a pair of gloves. Eric snapped on the latex gloves and pulled his baby girl into the world. A rare smile formed on Eric's face as he looked down at his baby girl. Nurse Watkins quickly took the baby from Eric's arms and suctioned her and patted her back. After a few seconds, you heard the sweet sound of your daughter's cries. You started crying with joy. Dr. Johnson handed Eric a pair of scissors to cut the cord.

"You did a good job Eric." He told him as Eric quickly and efficiently cut his daughter's placenta cord.

"Congratulations momma. It's a girl." Nurse Watkins handed you your daughter who was bundled snuggly in a pink blanket.

"She is beautiful." Four commented as he looked down at your daughter. Four swallowed the pain and jealousy he felt at Eric. He felt like a fool as Eric took complete control of the birth of his daughter. All Four could do was be by your side as you and Eric worked together to bring your daughter into the world. He saw the way you looked at Eric as he helped you give birth to his child and it brought on the feeling of dread. Was he going to lose you again.

"Y/N her sugar is a little low. Were you going to nurse?" Nurse Watkins asked.

"Yes I was going to nurse."

"Ok try to get her to latch on."

Eric walked up beside you as you maneuvered your gown to expose you breast to your newborn. She latched on and started nursing. You looked up at Eric as he gazed at you and his daughter with a look of pride displaying on his handsome features. Eric found his fingers rubbing the soft light curls on his daughter's head as you nursed. Four took a step back and looked at you three. It hit him like a ton of bricks that he had just lost you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Torn 17**

* * *

You smiled when you heard your daughter let out a small burp from her first feeding. You lifted her up and planted butterfly kisses all over her small cheeks. You gasped when she looked at you with ocean blue eyes. She had her dad's eyes.

"Four would you like to hold your God-daughter?"

Four smiled as he walked up to the other side of the bed. He was pleasantly surprised that you named him God-Father of your child. Eric mumbled something under his breath but you chose to ignore it. Four sat down and cradled your little girl. Jen took out her mini tablet and snapped pictures of Four holding his God-daughter. You looked over at Eric who had an irritable look on his face as he glared at Four holding his child. Eric tore his eyes away from Four and looked down at you.

"You should have discussed with me about him being a God-parent."

"There are a lot of things we needed to discuss but you were gone remember." You spat at him.

"Were you plan on calling me to tell me you were in labor?"

"I don't feel like having this conversation right now Eric." You sighed as you did not want to get into a fight and you knew right now all words exchanged with Eric would lead to an argument.

"It's my turn!" You heard Jen gush. Four and Jen switched places. You smiled as Jen kissed her God-daughter. After a few minutes the nurse came to collect your daughter to take to the nursery.

"Y/N have you thought of a name for your beautiful daughter?" Nurse Watkins asked you as she picked up your daughter from Jen's arms.

"I have a few that I was thinking about." You told Nurse Watkins as she leaned your daughter over to you so you could give her a quick kiss.

"You didn't discuss anything with me." Eric snapped. Nurse Watkins walked over to Eric and lifted his daughter to him. For a split-second Eric's face displayed confusion.

"Did you want to kiss your daughter?" Nurse Watkins asked. All eyes were on Eric.

"I'm fine." He snapped irritated not looking at his newborn. You shook your head at him. _Well asshole was back_. _God forbid if he showed any type of emotion in front of Four._

Nurse Watkins smiled at you in sympathy and took your daughter to the nursery.

"Call us if you need anything. We will be back to check on you later." Jen told you as her and Four headed out the door.

"Ok. I will see you later." You watched them leave and then turned your attention back to Eric who had not moved from your side.

"We need to talk." Eric announced.

"You think?"

"Don't be a smart ass!" Eric scolded.

"Eric I am not in the mood. I just gave birth to an eight-pound baby and all I want to do is sleep right now while I have a chance."

Eric pulled out his mini tablet from his pocket and dialed his mom.

"Who are you calling?" You asked closing your eyes.

"My mom."

Your eyes flew open and you sat up despite the pain you felt between your legs.

"What?!"

Eric looked at you with a frown on his face.

"Hey mom. She had the baby." You heard Eric tell his mom just before he walked out the door. You started to panic. You have never met any of Eric's family. You had no idea what to expect. What will his mom think of you? Would she think you were a slut to get knocked up by Eric without having any type of sustainable relationship? Did his mom know about Four? You had worked your nerves up about the time Eric walked back into the room. He pulled a chair up to your bed and sat down staring at you.

"What?" You asked as his blue eyes trained on you were making you uncomfortable.

"What names have you thought of for my daughter?" Eric sat back in the seat and crossed his arms. His eyes not leaving you.

"Well me, Jen and Four thought of a few."

"Whatever Four thought of we are not using!" Eric waved his hand as if he was actually dismissing names in midair. "And also he is not going to be the God-father."

"That is not up for discussion!" You snapped at him, scooting up further in bed. "He is the God-father and I don't give a shit how you feel about it! He was here and you weren't."

You saw Eric clench his jaw and you knew he was getting upset. You did not care. You were putting your foot down and he would not have a say in what you decided.

"When is your mom coming?" You asked hoping to change the subject plus you needed to know how long you had to make yourself presentable.

"She's coming tonight." Eric interlocked his fingers and stretched his hands over his head. You heard his knuckles pop. You could not help but notice how his tight his black shirt hugged his muscles under his vest.

"What about your dad?" Your eyes slowly made their way to his lips and instinctively bit down on your bottom lip when you saw Eric lick his lips.

Eric just shook his head no and you did not ask any further. You gathered from when Eric mentioned his father to you before they did not have a good relationship. You tore your eyes from Eric's lips when he stood up and walked over to you.

"Do you need anything?" His fingers caressed your cheek. You found yourself moving your cheek toward his hand. Eric took both hands and cupped your face. You held your breath as he leaned over and lightly brushed your lips with his. Eric slowly lifted and searched your face for any hesitation. You had none so he leaned back and kissed you softly. Eric kisses were light on top of your lips and expand to butterfly kisses on your nose, cheeks and your close eyelids.

"Thank you Y/N." Eric whispered in your ear before nipping your earlobe.

"For what?" You asked. Eric smiled a genuine smile that actually lit his eyes up and you could not help but smile back. His smile was contagious.

"For giving me my little girl." Eric leaned over and kissed your lips again.

"You are welcome." You whispered against his lips. He kissed you again and pulled up and you saw the intimate moment you just shared was gone. His face went back to its usual hard look.

"Get some rest. I will be back later with mom."

"Ok."

"Are you parents on their way."

You nodded yes.

"Ok. I will see you later."

You watched as Eric disappeared from the room. You were now alone. You settled back in bed to try to get some rest.

* * *

Eric stopped at the nursery and looked through the looking glass and gazed at his daughter. He fought a smile from his lips as he read the sign hanging on his daughter's cot. It stated Baby Girl Coulter. So you put his name on the birth certificate. As Eric gazed at his daughter who was sucking on her fingers he started to get light headed and dizzy. Eric hand shot up to the glass and he leaned against it. He could feel his heart pumping and blood felt as if it was rushing in his head. Eric shook his head to dispel what he was feeling. _What the hell was that?_ He thought shaking his head again to get his bearings. Eric looked at his daughter one more time and then headed to his apartment.

Eric needed to get home and clean his apartment before his mom arrived at Dauntless. Eric let out a sigh of frustration when he saw Mandy in his kitchen cooking God knows what. Whatever it was it smelled disgusting.

"Get out of my kitchen!" He barked at her.

"Honey! I am making you dinner." Mandy pouted.

"Don't call me that." Eric grabbed Mandy's upper arm, pushed her out the kitchen and proceeded to dump what she was cooking down the garbage disposal.

"Eric why would you do that?" Mandy was upset as he threw away what she was cooking. Eric ignored her and finish dumping the rest of her hideous food down the disposal.

"I need you to get your stuff and get out." Eric walked past Mandy not even looking at her.

"What? Why?" She whined as she followed behind Eric like a lost puppy.

"I don't owe you an explanation." Eric turned around and looked down at Mandy. Her very presence was rubbing him the wrong way. "Start packing."

"Can I still see you?" Mandy walked up to him and touched his chest. She did not want to lose him. Eric looked down at Mandy and removed her hand from his chest.

"I'm going to be too busy." Eric told her.

"Busy with what?"

"My mother is coming in town and I don't want you here."

"I would love to meet your mom!" Mandy said excitedly. Eric looked at Mandy, she was a few screws loose.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I don't want you here. Why can't you understand that?"

"Yes you do Eric. I can tell you want me by the way you fuck me." Mandy said in a seductive voice. It did not have the affect she was hoping it would have on Eric. Eric rolled his eyes and headed to his bedroom to change out of his uniform.

"Eric you know you want me to stay. I am the only one who can handle you."

Eric pulled off his shirt and looked at Mandy. Mandy gazed at his chest.

"You can't handle me. There is only one person who can and you are not her. So I need you out."

"This is about her? Ugh…she is not the one for you Eric. I am!" Mandy voice started to rise. "Why would you want that ugly little slut!" Before Mandy could blink Eric was up in her face with his hands around her neck.

"I told you never to speak about her! She is the mother of my child and you are not worthy to utter her name!" Eric growled in Mandy's face. Tears welled in Mandy's eyes. Eric shoved Mandy back and she almost fell backwards. Mandy realized you must have had the baby. It had to be the reason his mother was coming and his sudden change toward her. Mandy collected herself and went to pack her clothes without saying anything else to Eric. She may have lost this battle but she was not about to lose the war.

* * *

You woke up to light kisses on your face. You smiled when you saw your mother leaning over your bed.

"Mom!" Tears ran down your face. You were so happy your parents were here.

"Hey baby girl." Your daddy grabbed your hand on the opposite side of your mom. "We saw her in the nursery Y/N. She is beautiful."

"She is isn't she." Your heart swelled for your daughter.

"Now is this Eric fella doing right by you?" Your father asked with the look of worry on his face. Yep that was your dad always protective of you. You knew that they have heard of Eric and had a brief exchange with him when they came to visit after your stabbing. Both parents expressed concern about your relationship with Eric as they have heard many stories about the Dauntless leader.

"He is doing the best he can." You answered hoping it would suffice him. Bryan looked down at his daughter and knew there was more than what she was telling him but he decided to let it go at the moment. He did not want to ruin her happy day. Your mom helped you sit up in bed, washed your face an brushed your hair to pull it back into a ponytail. Just as she put your hair into a pony tail Eric and his mom walked in. You knew instantly it was his mom as Eric was a spitting image of her. Eric's mom was dressed in a black pants suit with a blue blouse. She looked so put together a total opposite of you. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head.

You wanted a hole to swallow you up. You looked a hot ass mess.

Eric gave your parents a curt nod and stood beside your mom.

"Y/N this is my mom Angelina. Mom this is Y/N."

Your mom stepped aside so Angelina could stand next to you.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Angelina squeezed your hand and gave you the warmest smile.

"Likewise." You said hoarsely. "Ummm these are my parents Bryan and Dara." You watched as everyone shook hands and exchange pleasantries. They seem to all get along. Even Eric was talking with your parents. Things might go ok you thought.

"Hey." You whispered as Eric walked up to your bed. "Your mom seems nice."

"Don't let the suit fool you." Eric said seriously. You didn't know if he was joking or not. You hope he was joking.

* * *

Mandy smooth down her nursing uniform, put her name tag on and swiped her badge to get into the nursery. She walked up and down the rows until she saw the sign. Baby Girl Coulter. Mandy felt as if a truck had run over her heart. She stared down at the baby girl who was looking up at her with Eric's blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here Mandy?" Stefanie the nurse who took over the second shift asked.

"I was just looking at the babies." Mandy lied. Stefanie glared at Mandy. Mandy rubbed her the wrong way.

"You need to leave." Stefanie walked up beside Mandy and saw whose baby she was standing over. Stefanie successfully hid her alarm from Mandy.

"I was just leaving." Mandy said in a tone that caused the hairs to rise on Stefanie's neck. Stefanie picked up Baby Girl Coulter.

* * *

"There is my grandbaby!" Bryan grinned from ear to ear when Stefanie rolled your daughter in.

"Look baby girl. Your family is here." Stefanie cooed as she picked up your daughter and handed her to you. "I think she is getting hungry."

"Thanks Stefanie." You smiled at the nurse.

"Mr. Coulter. I need to speak to you for a moment." Stefanie escorted Eric to the corner of the room.

"I think you should know that your girlfriend Mandy was in the nursery with your daughter."

Stefanie took a step back as she saw the anger boil to the surface in Eric.

"She is not my girlfriend. Did she touch my child?"

"No. I think it is best given the circumstances-" Stefanie looked back over at you as you nursed your daughter with your family surrounding you. "that you have her privileges to the nursery and this floor restricted for now. I will spread the word to the rest of the staff to keep a look out for her."

"Thank you Stefanie." Eric said. Stefanie nodded and smiled at Eric.

"Of course Eric. Your daughter is beautiful. I know you are proud."

"I am. Thanks again."

Stefanie patted Eric's shoulder and exited the room. Eric paced back and forth in the room. He was going to kill Mandy for going near his daughter. Why did he always attract the crazy ones?

"What's wrong son?" Angelina asked looking over at Eric. Eric stopped pacing and looked at his mom. Angelina knew that look and she knew someone was about to deal with a very irate Eric.

"I'll be right back." Eric told you and his mom and disappeared out the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Torn 18**

* * *

Eric found Mandy in the infirmary working. He walked up to her just as she was about to take a patient's blood pressure. Mandy was so busy checking the blood pressure cuff she did not notice her patient stifle a gasp as they saw the tall, angry looking Dauntless leader approach behind the nurse.

Eric grabbed her upper arm and pulled her out the door into the hallway.

"Eric! What are you doing?" Mandy started to panic when she saw Eric's face. He was pissed and it showed in his eyes.

"I need you to listen to me carefully." Eric's voice was low and steady. He needed to get his point across to this woman. "Do not…Mandy…listen to me." Eric grabbed her chin, as she looked away from his piercing blue eyes, to move her back into his line of sight. "You do not go near my child…..do you understand?" Eric squeezed her chin to get his point across. Mandy grimace as she felt his nails dig into the side of her face. "Do. You. Understand?" Tears sprung to Mandy's eyes as Eric slammed her head against the wall as each word fell from his lips. Mandy nodded her head yes.

"Say it!" Eric's tone was deadly as he moved closer to her face. He was just a mere inch from her.

"I understand." Mandy managed to get out as more tears decorated her cheeks. Eric let go of her chin and watched as Mandy slid down the wall in tears. He looked at her with a hint of amusement in his face. Please with her response Eric headed back to your room. Mandy stayed seated on the floor against the wall as her body shook with sobs. It could not be over between her and Eric. She was not going to let it be over. Mandy gasped as her right cheek stung from a slap across her face. She looked at the palm of her hand and smiled as she slapped herself over and over again until her cheeks were flaming and red.

* * *

"Everything alright?" Eric's mom asked as she tore her eyes away from her grand-daughter she was just humming and rocking in her arms.

"Yeah. Everything is alright." Eric looked down at his daughter. "I just had some business to attend to." Eric fingers pulled at the soft light blonde curls on top of his daughter's head.

"She is the spitting image of you when you were born." Angelina nuzzled her nose in the baby's neck. "God she smells divine. Have you two thought of a name?"

Eric looked over his right shoulder at you. You looked exhausted and was fighting sleep.

"Where are your parents?" Eric asked not seeing them in the room.

You focused on Eric to keep your eyes from closing. Licking your dry lips, you told him they went to rest a little at your apartment.

"There is not enough room for them in your apartment." Eric walked up to you and you smiled faintly at him as he gazed down at you.

"Jen is going to stay with Charles a few days while they are here."

Eric handsome face frowned a little as he took out his tablet and started typing.

"There are plenty of guest apartments for them to stay in. There are a couple that are empty on your floor. Someone will escort them to apartment thirty-two at the end of your hall." Eric's finger swiped his tablet and put it back in his vest pocket. His attention turned back to you. "Now what are we naming our daughter?"

You licked your lips again before answering. Eric turned around to the small dresser by your bed and poured you a glass of cold water from the pitcher and handed you the cup.

"Thank you." You whispered as you took a drink. You were pleasantly surprised he noticed that you were parched.

"I was thinking Abigail." You looked up at Eric for his reaction. He had none.

"That is beautiful Y/N. Abigail means my father's joy or father's delight. It is perfect." Angelina walked up and handed Eric his daughter. You beamed as Eric took his tiny daughter is his muscular arms. Her soft pink blanket she was cocooned in was a stark contrast to Eric's all black Dauntless attire.

His whole demeanor changed while holding his daughter. He was relaxed not as stiff and stern as he usually was around the complex. You knew it was only something he would only allow you and his mom to see.

"Is this a name you thought of yourself." Eric ask eyeing you his lips pressed together.

"Yes. It came from me."

Eric's finger grazed his daughter's button nose. "Abigail….." he whispered to her. You could tell by the way Eric was looking at his daughter he was pleased with the name.

"Abigail Elisabeth." You leaned over and rubbed Abigail's head. Four thought of Elisabeth but Eric did not need to know that. A lumped formed in your throat as you said her name out loud. It just amazed you that she was finally here. You never thought in a million years you would have ended up where you were at this moment when you let your blood drop on the lit coals in the Dauntless bowl many moons ago. You were a mom. You were responsible for a human being, another life. You were also in love with two of the top Dauntless leaders. How did you end up here?

"Abigail Elisabeth Coulter." You saw Eric flinch a little when his mother stated Abigail's full name.

"I love it." Angelina smiled down at Abigail. "Eric I'm going to go freshen up and rest a little."

Eric nodded. "Keys are in my pocket." Eric thrust out his right hip to his mom. She dug in and grabbed his keys.

"Why have you not switched to a keypad entrance?" Angelina asked eyeing his set of keys.

"I will soon." Eric responded as he sat down.

"Alright I will be back later tonight. Y/N do you know when you will be discharged?"

"Hopefully tomorrow." You answered in between a set of yawns.

"Okay…..get some rest and I will see you later." Angelina grabbed her purse, leaned over and gave Abigail a kiss and headed out the door. It was just you, Eric and your daughter. You sat back in bed and looked over at your daughter and her father.

"We have a lot to talk about." Eric told you not taking his eyes off his daughter. You let out a heavy sigh thinking of the impending conversation. "I need you to rethink the God-father situation." Abigail grabbed her father's index finger and squeezed it tight. Eric's heart jumped and he smiled a rare smile down at the curious blue eyes staring back at him.

"I am not." You told him in a huff. Eric slowly tore his eyes away from his daughter and looked at you. You looked back into stormy blue eyes undeterred. "You can death glare me all you want Eric. I am not changing my mind."

"I'm not acknowledging it."

"Whatever." You shrugged your shoulders at him. Eric continued to glare at you. He hated when you treated him with indifference and since he had come back from Erudite it was very prominent.

"You were not going to let me know you were in labor, were you?"

"No…..I wasn't." You saw Eric clench his jaw. "Why would I Eric? You left me and shacked up with that bitch." You quickly covered your mouth thinking of your baby's sensitive ears.

"She can't understand you." Eric rolled his eyes at your ignorance.

"What was I supposed to think Eric? You left and you refused to see me when I went to Erudite. So, I assume you did not want anything to do with me and the baby. Do you have any idea what I went through those five months? To have in your brain that the man I fell in love with, gave my body, mind and spirit to did not care for me at all. My heart was ripped out of my chest Eric!" Your voice started to raise.

"Stop being dramatic." Eric scolded looking at you as if you were a child having a temper tantrum.

"How the hell is that being dramatic Eric? I am telling you what state I was in when you left me. I'm telling you how hurt I was when I came back to find Mandy between your legs. You could not have waited until I got back?" You held back the tears threatening to spill. You hated he still had such pull over you.

"What's done is done." He said matter-of-factly.

"Is that all you have to say?" You were dumbfounded. "No apology?"

Eric snorted. He was unbelievable and you wanted to slap the shit out of him.

"Apologize for what? I had a need and you could not fulfill it." It was all Eric offered in response to the situation that tore you two apart.

"I do not want her near my child. Abigail will not go to that cesspool you call a home."

"You can't keep me from her. You know better to even try. Trust me you don't want to start a war with me Y/N. You will lose."

"Eric! I do not want her near my child!" You were now shouting. You started to shake thinking of Mandy's claws on your innocence child. Eric put his index finger up to his lips motioning for you to be quiet.

"She's asleep." He harshly whispered at you. "What are you doing?" Eric looked up alarmed from your movements.

"I have to go the bathroom." You told him swinging your feet around off the bed. You grimaced a little. Eric shot up and gently laid his daughter back in her hospital crib and quickly rushed to your side.

"I'm fine Eric." You shot at him as he grabbed your arm to help you up. Eric ignored you and lifted you off the bed. "I said I am fine Eric!" You snatched your arm away from him so fast you caused yourself to stumble back. Your arms flew up as you reached for the bed to break your fall. You missed and Eric arms quickly snaked around your waist and caught you just before you hit the ground.

"You were saying?" He asked raising his pierced eyebrow at you. You glanced at the shiny, black metal studs pierced above his eyebrow and wondered how bad would it hurt if you snatched it right out.

"Put me down Eric!" You yelped as he leaned over and scooted up your legs to carry you to the bathroom just a few feet from your bed. You bawled your hands into fists and started to punch him along his board shoulders and thick arms. You didn't hit him to forcefully as he was carrying you and he would most likely get pissed and drop your ass on the floor. You might as well be hitting stone as he completely ignored you, walked you to the bathroom, pushed the door open with his boot and sat you right in front of the stall.

"You need to calm down Y/N. Mandy is gone." He finally told you. He should have told you earlier but he enjoyed when you worked yourself up.

"She is?" You stood looking up at him.

"Yes she is." No need to tell you about the incident earlier.

"Good." You sighed with relief. You motioned for him to get out. "Privacy please."

Eric slowly looked you up and down before he backed out and shut the bathroom door. You stood there staring at the close door trying to fight the heat of desire that was creeping up to your face.

 _Why the hell did he look at you that way?_

You looked in the mirror and gasped at your reflection. Good God…..how could anyone find you attractive right now. Your eyes were blood shot, with bags prominently on display below your eyes. Your hair was falling out of the bun your mom fixed for you earlier. You frowned at your reflection when you felt your bladder remind you again it was full. You pulled up your gown, pulled down your panties and grimace as you sat on the toilet. God please let it be clean. You really wanted to crawl in your own shower.

 _Shit!_

You needed to change your pad. You put your forehead in your hands. You did not want to call Eric for anything.

"Do you need a sanitary napkin?" You heard Eric ask through the door.

 _Fuck! How did he know?_

"Yes." You called to him. You wanted to die from embarrassment. Eric slowly opened the door. You quickly pulled up your underwear so he would not witness your soil napkin and reached out for the napkin hoping he would not come in. He walked in anyway.

"You aren't bleeding too bad, are you?" Eric looked down at you with sincere concern.

"I'm fine." You snapped more from embarrassment than irritation. You leaned forward and snatched the napkin out of his hand. Eric made no effort to move out the bathroom. If you were not about to die from embarrassment you would have found this situation comical. You just gave birth to the man's child and here you were embarrassed that he saw you sitting on a toilet.

"What?" You asked him.

Eric didn't say anything and walked out. You quickly relieved yourself, changed your pad, flushed the toilet and washed your hands. You found Eric standing right outside the bathroom door. He walked behind you as you slowly walked to the bed, helped you crawl in and pulled the covers over you.

"I have to go. The office just text me. Will you be okay?" Eric asked as he rolled Abigail next to your bed. He leaned over and kissed her sleeping face.

"We are fine."

"If I'm not back tonight I will see you in the morning. Mom might stop by later."

"Ok."

Eric did not motion to move and just stood staring at you. _What the hell has got into him?_

"We are not done talking." He explained.

"I know Eric." You guys did not even scratch the surface. You still had a lot to talk about and establish. Eric watched you for a few moments as you pulled the band from your hair and tried your best to make it into a presentable bun. Seeing your frustration Eric slapped your hands away from your head. He efficiently pulled all your hair up, a little too tight, and pulled it back into a tight-fitting bun. Satisfied with his work he told you again he would see you later and left out the door.

* * *

You were woken away by a gentle nudge on your shoulder. You smiled when you open and your eyes and found Eric's mom looking down at you with a soft smile.

"Hi sweetheart. Sorry to wake you. Abigail is back in the nursery?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well that gives you and me a moment to talk."

You groaned inwardly. You just wanted to sleep.

"I know my son has hurt you." Angelina grabbed an empty aluminum chair from the corner of the room and sat beside your bed. "I know he was wrong in his actions and I hope you won't punish him by keeping his child away from him." All traces of her smile had left her face. She was looking at you with a serious and stern expression. It was an expression you had seen time and time again on her son's face.

You shook your head no.

"No. I would not do that. I didn't want Abigail near his…his….-"

"That slut." Angelina answered for you.

"Yeah her." You were relieved that she said it for you.

"She is out of the picture." Angelina gave a slight dismissive wave. "I'm glad you are not letting his stupid mistake keep him from his child."

You looked at his mom perplexed. "I'm sorry but it was not just a stupid mistake. Eric left me when he knew I was pregnant with his child…..no…wait let me back up…..While me and his unborn child were recuperating from an almost fatal stabbing from his ex-girlfriend, he cheated on me with said slut and left me the next day….for FIVE MONTHS!" You were trying not to get loud but you were failing miserably. "And on top of everything that he has done he shacks up with the bitch!" You felt bad for getting so worked up. Eric was the one you needed to be yelling at.

"It was an erroneous error in judgment on his part."

You scoffed and slightly turned your head from her gaze.

"It may not seem like it now to you Y/N but my son is a very good man and you should be honored that you have given him his first born."

You whipped your head so fast back to her penetrating gaze you almost gave yourself whiplash.

"Excuse me?"

"My son loves hard, and is very loyal-"

You could not help to chuckle after she said loyal. She ignore you and continued.

"My son loves deeply. He will not show it emotionally often if ever but when he does you will know it. I know he has feelings for you and you seem like a woman with a head on her shoulders. So, I am telling you from mother to mother. Do not break my son's heart." Angelina grabbed your wrist and wrapped her fingers around it. You gasped as her nails dug into your sensitive skin on the inside of your wrist. "Do I make myself clear?"

"You have no idea what is going on between Eric and I do you?" You snatched your wrist from her vice grip.

"No I don't and I don't care. You will woman up and make it right. Eric is Abigail's father and he needs to be in her life. I am her grandmother and trust me I will be in her life. I want Abigail raised by both her parents. So, Eric needs to be in your life."

Your room phone rung before you could answer back. You picked up the phone.

"I will see you tomorrow. I'm going to see the baby on the way out."

You did not respond to her but watched her walk out.

"Y/N?" It was Eric on the other end of the phone.  
"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." You lied yet again. Truth was you were in shock from the conversation with his mom. She was a piece of work and there was no doubt in your mind she gave birth to Eric. Did she expect you to just roll over and take whatever Eric dishes out just because you gave birth to his child? She was in for a rude awakening. You barely heard Eric tell you he could not make it back to see you and Abigail but he will see you tomorrow. You barely acknowledge him with an 'ummhmm' and hung up the phone.

* * *

The next morning was a busy blur. You were finally able to take your daughter home. Your room was crowded again with Jen, your parents, Eric and his mom. Four was stuck at work no doubt pleasing Eric. The registrar came in with the birth certificate and you and Eric signed under your respective names. Eric as usual took charge of the situation and had you checked out and home in record time.

"Mom said she had a talk with you yesterday?" Eric laid his daughter in the basinet by your bed. You continued to unpack and did not reply to what he said.

"Did you hear me?" Eric turned around and looked at you as you stuffed your dresser drawers with new baby clothes Angelina had picked up and gave you that morning. Neither one of you mentioned the conversation you had together and you were not about to talk about it with Eric.

"I heard you Eric. I'm sure she already told you what we talked about so there is no need for me to rehash it."

"Actually she didn't she just said you two came to an understanding. What understanding?"

"Later okay?"

Eric walked up to you and towered over you. You almost whimpered when you got a whiff of his masculine scent. The man always smelled good to you even when he was drenched in sweat from running or working out. His pheromones would always turn you on. You daughter let out a small cry and Eric immediately went to pick her up.

"She's hungry." He observed as Abigail turned her head toward Eric's chest with an open mouth. Eric watched you as you took Abigail in your arms, sat down on the edge of the bed and swiftly lifted your shirt and bra for her feeding. Abigail latched on quickly and hard. You grimaced a little as your nipples were sore.

"Do you have any shea butter or lanolin cream?" He asked noticing your facial expression.

You hated he knew every damn thing and knew exactly what you needed before you did.

"Yes." You snapped. Eric knew you were getting frustrated. He smirked to himself and decided he better leave you alone for the moment.

"Hey sweetheart!" You mom popped her head in your bedroom.

"Hey mom!"

You mom walked in and sat beside you giving you a kiss on your temple. You looked over at Eric and saw his back retreating out the room.

* * *

The next morning while nursing Abigail, Four visited.

"Hey beautiful." Four popped his head in your bedroom.

"Hey you! Come in." You were happy to see Four. He had been busy since you got home and had not had a chance to see Abigail since she was born.

"When are you going to start pumping. I see you have not used the breast pump I got you." You scooted a little in the bed as Four sat down beside you. Abigail let go of your nipple to yawn and then she latched back on. You were not the least bit embarrassed that Four saw your breast. He has seen every inch of your body and saw you give birth so there was no room for shyness.

"Four, she is just a few days old. I will get to pumping soon. I can't let her go just yet." You leaned over and kissed Abigail's cheek.

"Well I would like to feed my God-daughter." Four cooed as he leaned over and caressed her cheek after your sloppy kiss. "How has she been doing?"

"She is great Four. She is just perfect."

"Of course she is."

Four sat in silence for a few moments as he watched his God-daughter nurse.

"Y/N?"

You looked up into his brown eyes and you noticed a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong Four?" You cradled Abigail in your right arm and caressed Four's cheek with your left hand.

"Are we over?" He asked barely above a whisper. You looked at Four and you can see him aching for you.

"Oh Four…..what makes you think that?"

"Eric is back in your life now. I saw the way you were looking at him on the day you gave birth."

You shook your head.

"That doesn't mean anything Four."

"I'm not going to push myself on you Y/N. I know a lot has happen the past couple of days and I know you are high with many emotions. So, I want you to think about what you really want. Whatever you decide do know that I will always be in Abigail's life." Four caressed your cheek before leaning over and lightly kissing your lips.

You heard a throat clear by your doorway.

"Excuse me are we interrupting something?"

You pulled away from Four and peered over his shoulder to see two sets of blue eyes looking at you with disapproval. It was Eric and his mom. Angelina glared at Four and then at you and then down to your chest. You quickly looked down and saw that Abigail had fallen asleep and had let go of your nipple. So, Eric's mom just caught you kissing Four, with your breast out, holding your newborn daughter. Now who looked like a slut.


	19. Chapter 19

**Torn 20**

* * *

With as much dignity you could muster you snapped your nursing bra in place and pulled down your shirt.

"I'm afraid she just fell asleep." You told Eric and his mom with a strain smile.

"I better get going. We will talk later." Four whispered to you. He leaned over and kissed Abigail's sleepy face and you heard Angelina intake a sharp breath. Four got up slowly as not to disturb his God-daughter. Without a word or acknowledgement to one another Four passed Eric and his mom and left the room.

If Eric's eyes could shoot daggers at you, it would and you would be dead. You could tell he was furious. The way Angelina had looked at Four you figured Eric did not tell his mom about your relationship with him.

"Son, why was she kissing Tobias Eaton?" Angelina asked Eric disgusted as if you were not in the room. You frowned. _Tobias Eaton?_

"I will explain later." Eric snapped. You caught Angelina's disapproving look at her son's attitude toward her but Eric failed to notice as he was still glaring at you. You ignored him and got up to put your sleeping angel in her basinet.

"Can I hold her for a while?" Angelina asked walking up to you. You nodded and handed her granddaughter in her arms. "I will be out in the living room." She told you making a point to look at you and then her son before leaving the room.

"Who is Tobias Eaton?" You asked sitting back on the bed pulling your legs up to sit criss cross. Eric walked up to the bed staring down on you.

"You're fucking the man and you don't even know his real name?" You could see the slight amusement on Eric's face at your ignorance.

"Four?"

As quick as a switch Eric's face turned hard and all traces of amusement were gone.

"That is a conversation you need to have with him. I'm not wasting my time talking about him. He is irrelevant to me Y/N." You could see his eyes change into a stormy dark blue. You braced yourself for what was going to happen next. Eric leaned over where he was just inches from your face. He grabbed your chin and pulled you even closer to him.

"Don't you ever embarrass me in front of my mother again." You could feel the heat from his breath on your lips. He squeezed your chin. "Do you hear me?"

You pulled your head back breaking his grasp on your chin and rolled your eyes at him which infuriated him more and if his mother was not a few feet away in the living room you knew you would be punish for your defiance.

"Move Eric." He was in your way. He did not budge. You sighed and scooted over on the bed where he was not standing and got up. Eric grabbed your arm and pulled you against him.

"Don't ignore me Y/N." he barked in your ear.

"Fine Eric!" You were not in the mood to go toe to toe with him. You snatched your arm away from him and started for the living room.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? I'm not finish."

"What Eric? You made your point. Don't embarrass you in front of your mom. I got it!"

"Sit down."

"I rather stand." You told him. "Look you don't own me Eric. Just because I gave birth to your child does not make me your property."

Eric's eyes roamed over you pondering how he would handle what you just told him. He decided he would handle your defiance later.

"Mom wants the baby to spend some time with her at Erudite." Eric informed you as he walked up to you.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Why would I kid about something like that?"

"Abigail is not even a week old. She is not leaving my sight. You should know better to ask me something like that."

"The baby will be fine. It's not her first time at the rodeo. She raised me."

"Exactly!"

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"Eric use your Erudite brain for a change."

"Y/N, I would advise not to piss me off right now. You can't keep her grandchild from her."

"I'm not trying to keep her from her grandmother Eric. Just wait until she is a little older. She is more than welcome to come to Dauntless whenever she wants to see her."

"Fine. In a couple of months then."

You just looked at Eric not giving him an answer. Your daughter was not going anywhere without you until she could communicate effectively.

"Can I go now?" You asked sarcastically.

"Keep on being a smart-ass Y/N!"

You wanted to ask him or what but you thought it best not to provoke him further. You shook your head and walked out the room. You found Angelina sitting on the couch humming to Abigail who was still asleep.

"Angelina would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. Eric, would you like something to drink."

"No." he snapped. "I have to get back to the office. Mom I will see you later." Eric glared at you and without a goodbye he walked out the door. You sighed with relief and sat next to Angelina on the couch.

"Are you sleeping with Tobias?" she asked rather bluntly.

"With all due respect I don't see how that is any of your business."

"So that is a yes. How can you give birth to one man's child while sleeping with another? You were Abnegation. Slut isn't one of their characteristics."

"Oh hell no." You muttered as you shot up from the couch.

"I think it is time for you to go."

An eerie smile displayed on Angelina's lips.

"Oh toughen up sweetheart. If you and my son are to be together you need to have thicker skin."

"What makes you think I want to be with your son."

"Honey you are a woman. Of course, you would want to be with him."

You held back the laughter that was creeping up in your throat.

"I need to rest. I have to sleep whenever she is sleeping." You told her as nicely as you could.

"Sure." Angelina lifted Abigail so you can take her. You took your daughter in your arms. "I will stop by later. If you need anything I will be at Eric's."

You frowned a little. How could she insult you in one breath and then offer help in the next?

"I will see you later princess." Angelina got up from the couch and kissed Abigail's cheek. "You really did good Y/N."

"Thank you." This woman really confused you. One minute she was sandpaper and the next she was velvet.

* * *

You were finally able to crawl into bed but you could not find sleep. You needed to talk to Four. How could he not have told you his real name? You chastised yourself for not thinking about questioning his name. Who would name their child Four? You rolled over, grabbed your phone off your nightstand and dialed Four's office. His assistant Mary answered the phone in her chipper voice.

"Hi Y/N! How is that beautiful baby girl?"

"She is precious Mary. Thanks for asking. Is Four available?"

Mary saw no lines lit so Four was not on the phone.

"Yes one second and I will patch you through. Make sure you bring that bundle of joy for us to see soon ok?"

"You got it." You answered waiting patiently to be patched in.

"Hey beautiful." You smiled as you heard the smile in Four's voice.

"Hey back. I was wondering if you could stop by when you are off so we can chat."

"About what we talked about earlier?"

"Among other things."

"I can come over now."

"No it can wait until you get off."

"I'm on my way." Four said quickly and hung up the phone.

As soon as Four walked in he planted a quick kiss on your lips.

"Abigail's asleep?"

"Yeah. She should be up shortly." You informed him as you sat on the couch.

"What's up?"

"Four why didn't you tell me your name was Tobias Eaton?"

A look of pain surfaced on Four's handsome face.

"Who told you? Eric?"

"His mom said your name."

Four let out a heavy sigh.

"That name is something I rather forget. It is from my past and I put it past me."

"Why? What happen you?"

Four looked at you a long moment before answering.

"I was abused by my father." He finally admitted. You hand covered your mouth in horror.

"Four…I am so sorry." You grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeezed.

"It is something that I do not want to relive Y/N. That is why I never told you. I forged my own future and my destiny and I will never let anyone hurt me anymore."

"Eaton? Are you related to Marcus Eaton?"

A micro expression of disgust quickly displayed and left Four's handsome face.

"Yes he is my father and Y/N I would rather not talk about him."

You pulled Four into a hug.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me Four." You were in love with two men who had daddy issues.

Four caressed your lips with his fingers.

"I am sorry I never told you. I didn't want you to know that part of me."

You nodded your head understanding where he was coming from. Four leaned over and lightly kissed your lips.

"I have to get back."

"Ok. Will I see you later?"

"Depends if your baby daddy is here." He said with a smirk.

"I'll give you a call later then."

"Sounds good."

One last kiss to your forehead Four headed out the door.

* * *

It had been two weeks and Eric had not stop by to see his daughter. He called everyday but the conversation was short and he sounded irritated. Not to get into an argument you often cut the conversation short and Eric did not object.

His mother who visited often and was on her best behavior told you he had a lot of work piled on him. You found that to be a bullshit excuse.

You smiled down at your baby girl.

You needed to get out the house before you went stir crazy. You bundle Abigail up, threw on some clothes, gently put her in her stroller and headed to see Four. Four always made a point to stop and see his God-daughter so you had no idea what was Eric's excuse.

Eric was busy reading a report summary when he heard the distinct sound of a baby down the hall. _Was that his daughter?_ He started to get up when his phone rung. He snatched the phone up.

"What!" he huffed into the phone. He listens to one of the leaders dictate a report to him. He was making a mental note of what was being relayed to him when he saw you walk past his office pushing his daughter in a stroller. You did not even look into his office as you walked by _. What the hell were you doing?_ As he half listen to the other end of the call he watched several of the receptionists walk past his office. He started to hear laughter and baby talk from the ladies. Realizing you had took his daughter to see Four and not him sent him into a fit a rage and the pen he held in his hand snapped in half.

"Do you have anything else to report?" Eric asked doing very little to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Yes sir. One more thing."

As the leader continued his report he saw you walk by his office again alone still not looking in his direction.

"We need to cut this short. I will get the rest of your brief later." Without waiting for a response, he slammed the phone down, jumped up from his desk and headed to find his daughter. He found her in Four's arms in the hall surrounding by the female staff. Now Eric prides himself on keeping a stone face and not let anyone know what he is thinking at any given moment but when Mary looked up to find Eric standing a few feet from them she gasped. It was obvious Dauntless Leader Coulter was pissed.

"Oh shit." Four's assistant muttered under her breath. Hearing the fear in her swear Four looked up to find the source of her fear.

"Leader Coulter come look at Four's beautiful little girl." Claire one of the leader's new receptionist told the irate leader. Feeling the tension around the rest of the ladies and Four she realized her error. By the look on Leader Coulter's face toward her she knew she was just permanently placed on his shit list.

"You're fired." He told her as if he was ordering something to eat.

"You can't fire her Eric. She is Chad's new receptionist." Four informed Eric. Eric looked over at Four successfully hiding his anger. He put on a bored face.

"I am Chad's superior so yes I can fire her."

"I am so sorry Mr. Coulter. I didn't know. Please don't fire me." Claire pleaded with every fiber of her soul and Eric was unimpressed.

"Give me my daughter." Eric ordered Four. Reluctantly Four gave his God-daughter to Eric. He did not want to make things worse for you then they already were. When you turned down the hall from seeing Max to go over when you can return to work you froze when you saw Eric, Four and a few receptionists. The ladies scurried away leaving Four and Eric. When Eric saw you, his face turned a shade of red. You knew Eric would be upset but his face told you he was on a whole new level of anger you had never seen before. Well he never bothered to see his daughter so fuck him you rationalize. Eric put his daughter in her stroller. He didn't say a word to you. Four mouthed he was sorry just before you leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips. A sound came from Eric that you could not described but it sounded angry. Four walked back into his office and Eric took off with Abigail in the stroller. You had to quicken your step to keep up with father and child.

Eric did not utter one word to you as you walked back to your apartment. A silent Eric was worse than a yelling Eric. His silence meant that his brain was working one hundred miles a minute and nothing good would come from it.

Eric held the door open as you pushed Abigail's stroller in the house.

You knew it was coming and you had to brace yourself. You did not want your daughter to hear her father rip you a new asshole. You found Jen and Charles on the couch cuddling.

"Jen can you and Charles take Abigail out for a few minutes?"

"Of course. Is everything-" Jen stopped mid-sentence when she saw Eric's facial expression.

As soon as the door shut Eric was in your face.

"Are you fuckin kidding me! How fuckin dare you!"

"Eric….please calm down." You tried to keep your voice low and calm but it was not working.

"You fuckin took my child to see Four and walk right past me like I don't fuckin exist?"

"You do realize you have a child. We have not seen you in two weeks Eric! How is that Four makes time for her and you don't?"

Eric backed away from you and you saw him start to tremble.

"You have no idea how pissed I am at you." Eric lowered his voice and it was sinister. That voice was worse than any yelling he could do. You walked up to him to see if you could calm him down and he stepped back from you.

"Y/N…..it's best you keep your distance." There was that voice again.

"God! You talking about me always being dramatic. You are acting like a little bitch right now." As soon as the words left your mouth you regretted them.

The dishes you had drying in the dish rack went flying against the wall as Eric's rage consumed him. You watched helplessly as glass went everywhere. That was going to be hell to clean up. You heard the sound of glass crunching under Eric's boots as he swiftly walked up to you. He grabbed you by your ponytail and jerked your head back.

"Who you calling a bitch?!" His blue eyes bore into yours.

"I'm…I'm…sorry…Eric I'm sorry." You felt as if you were going to cry.

"Don't you ever fuckin take her to see him again! She is my kid!" Droplets of spit from his mouth landed on your face. You tried to pull your hair out of his tight grip to only have him twist it around his large hand and pull you closer to him. Your neck started to throb from the uncomfortable arched position he had you in.

"Eric! Let go!" You shouted at him trying to pull away. Eric looked down at you and quickly let you go.

"Go change. You're leaking." He observed in a monotone voice.

You looked down at your shirt and you were indeed leaking from both breast. You were mortified.

Eric walked into your bedroom just as you pulled off your bra. You could tell he had calm down at least ten levels.

"Eric do you mind?" You quickly grabbed new breast pads to put on under your bra when Eric walked up to you and grabbed your hand to stop you.

"What are you doing?" You asked softly as he closed the space between you two.

"I want to see you."

"Eric you have seen me before."

"Not like this." Both his hands grabbed a breast and rubbed gently. A moan escaped your mouth. "Not this thick."

"Eric don't. I'm with Four. You know this."

A wicked smile graced his lips as he pinched one of your nipples causing you to groan in pleasure.

"What the hell are you doing? You acted like you were about to beat my ass a few minutes ago and now you have your hands on my breast."

"Y/N I would never hurt you on purpose. You just brought something out of me that scared the hell out of me and I suggest you don't do anything again to see that side of me ever again."

"Eric you need to get use to the fact that Four is her God-father and we are together."

"You really think you are Four's don't you?" Eric asked mockingly.

Eric let go of your breast and took a step back. Your body literally moaned in disappointment.

"You just keep on thinking you are Four's. I won't touch you until you tell me too. Better yet Y/N I won't touch you until you beg me." Eric closed the gap between you two again and your nipples grazed against his vest. You bit your lip to keep from moaning out loud. "Then we will see who you truly belong too."

"I would never beg for you Eric. If anything, you will be begging for me." You stepped up. You weren't taking his shit anymore. How dare he disrespect what you and Four shared.

Eric raised his eyebrow.

"Oh is that a challenge Y/N?"

You nodded yes.

"Then challenge accepted."


	20. Chapter 20

**Torn 20**

* * *

"So did you really take my granddaughter to see your lover instead of her own father?" Angelina had just burped her granddaughter and you inwardly groan as you were hoping for an uneventful visit. You shook your head at being such a fool. She was after all Eric's mom. You had not seen her the past couple of days and you had hoped she had went back to Erudite.

"Eric obviously had better things to do then visit his child." You informed her as you took the half empty bottle of breastmilk off the coffee table.

"If Eric is not with his child he had a damn good reason."

You stopped in your tracks as you picked up her tone towards you. You whipped around and focused on her.

"I don't give a damn what reason it is he should be here for his daughter." Angelina detected the anger in your voice.

"You need to watch your tone young lady."

You slammed the baby bottle on the kitchen counter.

"YOU don't get to tell me what to do. You do understand that it is a privilege that I allow you to see your granddaughter. If you as so much as look at me the wrong way you will not see her again. Go run and tell that to your son." You were heated and you were sick of all things Coulter.

"Eric will never allow that!"

"You want to try me and see?"

Angelina gently placed a sleepy Abigail in her motion seat that Eric had brought her. The seat was a God send as it bounces up and down, swayed back and forth and had many more soothing motion settings for Abigail. Angelina looked you up and down and smiled.

"You know you might just be woman enough for my son." A look of pride displayed on her face. "I will be back later tonight to tuck my granddaughter in."

 _God when was she going back to Erudite?_

"That's fine." You sighed as you saw her out. You sat on the and pulled your daughter's infant seat up to you and gazed down at her beautiful face. Abigail yawn and scrunched her cute face. You found your fingers caressing her cheeks.

"I love you baby girl." You whispered to her as tears of pure joy fell from your cheeks. You loved her so much it ached. You wiped the tears from your cheeks, got up after a few moments on the couch, took Abigail out the seat and went in your room and went to bed as Abigail slept.

Later that evening Jen was drying the last of the dishes after dinner and turned to the front door when she heard the door knob rattle.

 _What the?_ She thought as she walked to the front door. Just as she reached the door she saw Eric open the door and casually walk in as if he resided there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little pissed that he took it upon himself to just barge into her home. Eric looked over at Jen as if she was the intruder and headed back to your room. You were humming to your daughter as she nursed when Eric strolled into your bedroom. You looked up at Eric and then turned your attention back to your daughter. There was no need to reprimand him for walking in your room without knocking because he would continue to do it no matter if you said something about it or not. Eric stood in front of you as you nursed. You looked up at him again.

"Sit down Eric. I hate it when you hover over me."

You were pleasantly surprised when Eric listened to you and sat on the edge of your bed.

You both sat in silence as you fed your daughter. In the back of your mind you were waiting for him to say something about the conversation you had earlier with his mother. He said nothing as he watched you. She must did not tell him anything because it was not like Eric to let something like that go.

"You need to get your own place." He notified you after a few minutes of silence. You frown as you looked up at him. Since the incident of you taking Abigail to see Four, Eric made a point to stop by every day to see his child. You hope it was not to just upstage Four since he found out Four was visiting his daughter every day. He never stayed more than thirty minutes because he was 'busy at work' as he told you when you asked.

"I can't afford a place on my own Eric."

Eric ignored you.

"You will be moving into the apartment down the hall. The one your parents had stayed in. It's two bedrooms and it's already furnished."

"Eric did you not hear a word I said?"

"Oh I heard you. I just chose to ignore what you said." Eric stood up. "I can't stay I have a mountain of paperwork. You can start gathering your things and start the move tonight. I want you and Abbey in there by the weekend."

"Eric-"

"Don't start with me Y/N. Do as you're told." He scorned as he walked up to you in two steps and rubbed his daughter's hair. "I will stop by tomorrow and I expect you to be packing. Here is the code to the apartment."

Eric handed you a piece of paper. You took it and did not acknowledge what he told you. You watch his retreating back.

"I like it." You told him. Eric stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at you.

"Like what?"

"Abbey. I like it."

Eric stood for a moment looking at you, nodded and left the room.

"Hey baby girl. You hear that? Daddy called you Abbey. It's perfect just like you." You leaned over and kissed your daughter's cheek inhaling her sweet scent.

* * *

"He wants you to move out?" Jen asked a little taken back by what you told her.

"Yeah. A few doors down. The apartment by parents stayed in."

"Oh that's not too far. For a second I thought he wanted you to move in with him."

You frowned at her thought.

"God no. We would kill each other. Plus, I'm with Four."

Jen side eyed you.

"Are you _really_ with Four?"

"Why would you ask that Jen?"

"Y/N you know your history with Eric. You have a child with him. I also see how you look at him. You may love Four but you are in love with Eric."

You sat back on the couch flabbergasted as you thought about what she said. _She was right….she was right._

"You know I'm right." Jen told you noticing as the realization hit your face.

You laid your head on the back of the couch and outwardly groan in frustration.

"I can't hurt Four again."

"You are hurting him by being with him when you are not in love with him. Let him go so he can find love for himself. You must let him go Y/N. It's not fair to him."

You lowered yourself further on the couch wishing it would swallow you whole. How will Four take it? He has done so much for you. You started to tear up at the thought of hurting Four.

"I don't know if I can do it." You said just before tears fell down your cheek.

"Sweetheart you have too." Jen wanted to hug you but she was feeding her goddaughter milk you had just pumped. "When you tell him do not go running to Eric. Focus on you and your child. Promise me Y/N you will focus on you and Abigail."

You let out a long sigh as you wiped the tears from your cheeks with the back of your hand.

"I promise." You whispered.

"I didn't hear you. Say it louder."

"I promise I will not run to Eric." You stated a little louder.

"Good."

* * *

You were surprised by how little of personnel items you owned. All your item including Abbey's clothes sat in the five large bags. Four had already picked up the bassinet, infant seat, crib and stroller to carry over. He did not like the idea of you and Abigail living alone. He especially did not like the fact that you agreed with Eric when he was trying to get you to move in with him or at least to the leader's floor so he can keep an eye on you and his goddaughter. You had no idea when you were going to tell Four that you needed to end your relationship with him. The conversation you desperately needed to have with him weighed heavily on you. As you watch him carry out the last of your items from Jen's apartment you decided you would tell him another day. He was already a little upset with you because of the move and you did not want to make his day worse. Your new apartment was like all the other floor plans on your floor. It was set up just like the apartment you just moved from. You would need to get some décor and brighten the bland design.

"I think that is everything." Four looked around your new apartment and his eyes landed on Abigail squirming in her seat. "On the bright side as Abigail gets older she will have her own room and I'm sure Jen and Charles will like being alone."

You smiled at the thought. "I'm sure she will be happy not hearing Abigail cries all hours of the night."

Four walked up to you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"I think we need to christen every room. Except Abigail's. What do you think?" Four nuzzled his face in your neck as he pulled you closer to his hard body. You felt his erection and gently pulled from his embrace. The thought of breaking up with him was going to kill you.

"It hasn't been six weeks yet babe." You gave him a strain smile. You felt like shit. Four immediately picked up on your emotions.

"What's wrong?" He asked caressing your cheeks.

You shook your head.

"Something is wrong. Tell me Y/N."

You could not tell him right now.

"It's nothing Four. I'm just going to miss living with my best friend." You effectively lied.

Four pulled you back in his embrace.

"Jen is a few doors down. I'm sure you guys will be spending the night with one another often. You two are inseparable."

You hugged Four tighter as if it was the last time you would actually see or touch him again.

"I love you Y/N." He told you.

 _Oh God why did he have to tell you that at this very moment._

You squeezed your eyes shut willing the tears not to fall.

"I love you too."

Four kissed you softly and told you he will see you tomorrow. You sighed with relief when he left and your body relaxed. The rest of the day you unpacked and clean the apartment to make sure it was sanitized. It was used as a guest apartment for a long time so there was no telling how many people stayed in the apartment. After a couple of hours you finally were able to sit and rest. It was getting late and you really needed to get ready for bed but you just needed to sit down for a minute. You picked up Abigail and sat on the couch holding her close to your chest as you talked to her watching her face light up with a smile as she heard your voice. Hearing the sound of someone typing in the code outside your door to your apartment you knew it was Eric. Eric walked in and found you on the couch. You looked up as he scrunched his nose.

"It smells like pure bleach in here. Did you pour a whole bottle in here? Jesus, why are you letting Abbey smell the fumes." Eric scorned. Why did he have to go in on you as soon as he walked through the door. As if you were hit by a truck all your emotions rose to the surface and you started to cry. The emotions were a swirl of fear of being a new mom, your pending conversation with Four, the thought of dealing with Eric's mom for the rest of your life, the thought of you and your best friend not living under the same roof, and most of all being in love with a man like Eric. Eric swiftly sat beside you on the couch.

"What is wrong with you?" Irritation laced his voice. You gave Eric a stern gaze, wiped your tears away, and put Abbey in her bassinet as it was time for bed.

"What's wrong Y/N?" he asked again more irritated. He usually could read you like a book but the look on your face was indescribable. He hated not knowing what was wrong with you.

You ignored him and got up from the couch. You pushed Abbey into your bedroom as Eric got up from the couch and followed behind you.

"Will you fuckin talk to me!" He whispered at you harshly as you dug a pair of lounge pants and tank top you just unpacked from one of your dressers. You were about to head to your bathroom when Eric grabbed your upper arm. Something clicked inside you and anger at the father of your child swelled inside you. You dropped the clothes you had in your hand to the floor, balled your right hand into a fist and connected it to his nose. Eric stumbled back more from shock then your actual hit. He grabbed his nose and felt a tickle of blood. He wiped his nose, looked down at the blood on his hand and then looked back up at you. You were expecting anger in his eyes but you found confusion. Eric looked you over and noticed your legs were apart and your body was tensed. You were physically and mentally prepared for him to retaliate. Eric just stood staring at you ignoring the dull ache of his nose as anger began to build inside him. Eric took a deep breath to calm himself down and fought the instinct to grab you by the neck and slam you to the floor. Fresh tears fell from your eyes as you both stood staring at each other.

"Talk to me." Eric pleaded. His face softens as he slowly and cautiously walked up to you. Your body relaxed and as soon as Eric was inches from where you were standing you collapsed in his arms. Eric grabbed you tightly.

"I can't fix it Y/N if you don't tell me what's wrong." Eric lifted up your chin to look into your eyes.

"I'm tired Eric." You finally announced.

"Mentally or physically?" He asked as his fingers twirled one of your lose strains of hair.

"Both." You confessed.

"I know it's a lot being a new mom and your hormones are still all over the place. I can just imagine how hard it's been for you the last few weeks. Just remember Y/N you are a strong woman and you are a great mom." Eric leaned over and kissed your forehead. You sighed and wished he could be like this with you always.

"You are no picnic either." You sniffed pulling out of his embrace.

"I know and I told you what kind of man I was Y/N. I never said it was going to be easy loving me."

You nodded and looked into Eric's beautiful blue eyes. Why did you have to love him so much? You looked at his nose and had to stifle a smile as its redden shade stood in stark contrast from the rest of his face.

"I'll get you some ice for your nose." You started to the kitchen but Eric told you to stop.

"I'll get it. You take a hot bath. I got Abbey." He told you as he took off his vest and threw it on your bed. You quickly sprinted to the bathroom taking full advantage of Eric's offer.

You laid back in the tub as the hot water engulfed you. You felt so much better as you emptied your mind of everything that was nagging at you. Your sense of peace was interrupted when you heard your daughter start to cry. You quickly sat up splashing water on the floor.

"Don't you dare get out that tub. I got her." You heard Eric through the door.

"I pumped earlier there is plenty of milk in the fridge." You shouted so he can hear you.

"I got it already!" He snapped.

You rolled your eyes at his tone as you settled back into the tub. After about thirty more minutes of relaxing you decided to return to reality and get out the tub. You let out the water, dried yourself and threw on your lounge clothes. You found Eric laying on your bed, his boots off, propped up on the million pillows that littered your bed with Abbey fast asleep laying face down on his chest. Your breath caught in your throat as you gazed at two of the most important people in your life. Abbey's legs and arms were stretched out on her father's massive chest and her head was buried in his neck. Eric's right arm was draped protectively over his daughter. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even as you watched his chest rise and fall with Abbey snuggled on top. Your heart swelled as you stood and watched them both for a long moment daring not to disturb them.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" Eric asked as he slowly open his eyes and looked over at you.

"I didn't want to disturb you. Do you want me to take her?" You asked walking up to the bed.

"No I got her. Lie down and get some rest." It was an order rather than a suggestion. You nodded before darting in the hall way to grab a blanket out of the linen closet. Since Eric was still in his clothes he was not under the covers and you wanted him and Abbey to be comfortable. Eric watch you unfold the blanket and cover his feet up to Abbey's back.

"Will you wake me when you leave?" You asked walking over to the other side of the bed. Eric didn't answer you, closed his eyes and sunk further into your pillows. You pulled the covers down on your side and crawled in. You sat up for a moment and looked at Eric and Abbey again. Eric looked so relaxed and peaceful. You leaned over and kissed your daughter's cheek which was hard to get to as she was buried deep under her father's neck. When you lifted up from her soft cheek you found Eric staring at you. His eyes lazily lowered to your lips and you found yourself looking at his inviting lips.

 _Don't you dare Y/N! No matter how handsome he looks, no matter how good he smells, no matter how your heart feels right now watching him hold the beautiful child you both created together. You will not give in. You were not going to lose the challenge._

You cleared your head and settled on your side of the bed facing him and Abbey. Eric gently lifted Abbey off his chest and placed her in between you and him. He gently placed the blanket over her little body up to her shoulders. You smiled as you patted her little butt. You looked back up at Eric who had turned to his side on the bed to face you and Abbey. His eyes were close and body relaxed. You were happy that he found solace in your apartment. You knew being a Dauntless leader was exhausting. Especially for him as he was the type of man that had to be perfect at everything.

He was a true Dauntless solider giving his all to his faction and to watch him now resting so peacefully in your bed with you and Abbey filled you with pride. You close your eyes and with the sound of Eric's and Abbey's harmonious breathing you fell asleep.

Eric stirred in his sleep as he felt Abbey's little leg kick at his rib. He opened his eyes to find his daughter still asleep but moving around a little. He looked over at you to find you fast asleep. The moonlight peeking through the curtains illuminated your body. A rare smile formed on Eric's lips as he gazed at your mouth which was slightly apart and the faint sound of snoring escaped your lips. Eric reached over and caressed your beautiful face. His fingers traced the outline of your lips and he fought the urge to lean over and kiss and bite your bottom lip. Eric's fingers trailed to your collar bone, shoulders and continued slowly down the side of your body. You had kicked the covers off you and your tank top had ridden up past your stomach almost to your voluptuous breast. As his fingers lightly trailed down your stomach he was amazed at how your body changed with child birth. Yes, he knew a woman's body would change during pregnancy and he had seen it often with Dauntless women but your body somehow filled out in all the right places. You were beautiful before and now you were breathtaking. He wanted to lick and kiss every inch of your skin. Eric's fingers snaked under your lounge pants and softly traced circles on your hip. You let out a soft sigh and softly said his name in your sleep.

"Fuck!" Eric harshly whispered. He wanted you and he wanted you at that very second. Abbey kicked her father's stomach as if knocking some sense into him. Eric looked down at his sleeping daughter and smiled as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Eric slowly got up, took off his pants and shirt. He gently crawled back into bed under the covers in just his boxers. Resting his hand on his daughter's back he went back to sleep. Your eyes flew open when you heard your daughter start to cry. You immediately reached for her to have your hand slapped away by Eric. _He was still here?_

"What time is it?" You asked as you watched him get out of bed. You sharply inhaled when you saw Eric in just black boxers. He looked magnificent as the moon light shined on his muscular body. You felt your core clench as he leaned over and picked up his daughter.

"It's a little after midnight." Eric responded after looking at his tablet on the night stand. "Go back to sleep, I will feed her."

You watch Eric walk out the room holding his daughter in his arms and you racked your brain trying to figure out why he was still at your apartment. After a few moments, you concluded he wanted to be with his daughter. What else could it be? You snuggled back in bed feeling content. You wished he would stay the night more often as it was relief to have someone help you with Abbey throughout the night. Even though Eric knew how to push your buttons it was nice having him around. At the moment, it felt like you three were a true family. You let out a blissful sigh and fell back to sleep.

The next morning Eric shook you awake. You sat up in bed feeling groggy as you looked up at a fully dressed Eric. You looked across the bed and did not see Abbey.

"She's in her bassinet. She's out growing the bassinet. You need to let her start sleeping in her room soon. Didn't he buy her a crib?" You picked up his refusal to say Four's name.

"Yes he did." You crawled out of bed and you notice Eric quickly looked away from you. You looked down at yourself and noticed your tank top had shifted to the side and was exposing a healthy portion of your left breast. You quickly straighten your shirt. You were surprised he didn't take it upon himself to jerk your shirt in place but you could tell he was fighting the urge to touch you.

"I have to get home to shower, change clothes and get to work. I will try to come see you and Abbey later this evening." He informed you looking down at Abbey.

"Ok. We will see you later then." You walked behind Eric to see him out. You felt the dull ache in your heart at the thought of him leaving. Eric stopped short of reaching the door when he heard the sound of someone typing in your code to enter.

"Who else has the code to this place?" He asked in a huff.

Eric received his answer when Four opened the door and walked in. Eric turned around and gave you his signature death stare. _Here we go._ You thought.

"Why the fuck does he know the code to this apartment?"

"Eric not now." You sighed hoping he would drop it. Eric turned around and glared at Four and Four scowled at Eric.

"We are going to have a talk about this!" Eric snapped looking back at you. Eric pushed past Four and slammed the door on his way out. You tensed up hoping he did not wake Abbey. Not hearing a sound, you relaxed.

"Did he stay overnight?" Four asked with jealousy in his tone.

You looked at Four and decided you needed to tell him now. How will he take it?

"Four we need to talk." You told him as you motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"I don't like the sound of this." Four mumbled as he sat beside you on the couch. You took a deep breath.

"Four you know I love you right?" You started.

"Yes and I love you." Four leaned over and took your hand into his. Four frowned when he saw a single tear roll down your cheek. "You are breaking up with me?"

"I will always love you Four but I need to focus on me and my daughter. I need to be alone."

"You are going to go back to him aren't you." Four's voice started to rise.

Four let go of your hand and you started to cry as you knew you would eventually go back to Eric. You hated you had to hurt Four. He was such a good man to you. You tried to fight your feelings for Eric but you always failed. He had a hold on you and will always have a hold on you.

Tears rolled down Four's cheeks.

"Listen to me Y/N." Four grabbed your chin. "He will never love you like I do. He is incapable of that type of love."

You burst out into more sobs. He was slowly killing you.

"I know Four…..but I love him and I have to try for Abigail. I can't string you around any longer. You deserve happiness."

"YOU make me happy! Abigail makes me happy!"

"Four please. It's for the best." You said in between quiet sobs. You looked at Four as he wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand and gathered himself.

"He will break your heart."

"He probably will." You sighed feeling defeated. The hurt in Four's eyes was indescribable and you could not look at him anymore. You hung your head low to only have Four lift your chin up to look at him.

"I am still Abigail's godfather and if you ever need anything you know where I am."

 _How could this man be so kind to you right now? You just broke his heart._ You nodded in agreement as you could not form any words.

"Can I see my goddaughter?" Four asked getting up from the couch.

"Of course."

Four followed behind you to your bedroom. He gently picked up his sleeping goddaughter kissing her face.

"Were you and Eric together last night?" Four asked trying to hide his jealousy and anger.

"He was here for Abbey. Nothing happen between us. I was serious when I said I am going to focus on me and my daughter."

Four nodded his head and hoped you would do just as you said.

"Abbey? Is that what you are calling her now?" Four sat on your bed as he gently rocked Abbey.

"Eric calls her that and it's become a habit."

Four frowned a little. You decided to let him have time alone with Abbey so you went into the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast.

"Did you want some breakfast?" Four shook his head no not looking up at you.

You had made yourself some turkey bacon, egg whites with a side of grapefruit. You had finish eating and was cleaning your plate when Four appeared in the kitchen.

"Do I need to set up certain times to come visit Abigail?"

You looked up from the sink and your heart sunk even further at the sight of Four. His hurt radiated all over him.

"No Four don't be silly." You dried your hands on a hand towel, walked up to him to only have him take a step back from you. "You are welcome here anytime." You successfully hid the hurt by his action.

Four nodded in agreement and you started to walk up to him again to only have him put his hand up to stop you.

"Please Y/N. Don't come near me right now." His voice dripping with pure pain. You broke his heart.

"Four please." You did not want to leave things the way they were between you two. Like Jen he was your best friend. You did not want to lose him. Without another word to you Four left. Four fought back tears of anguish as he headed straight for Eric's office. He didn't bother to knock and walked right in.

"You must have lost your damn mind." Eric snapped looking up from his papers.

"Eric I am telling you this man to man. Do not break her heart. If you hurt her again I will kill you." Four threaten.

A smirk displayed on Eric's lips as he looked at Four. _So you broke up with Four. You were his now and only his._ Without waiting for a response Four walked out of Eric's office. If he would have stayed any longer Eric would have said something and as raw as Four felt right now he knew he would try his best and kill him.

* * *

You were just about to drift asleep when you heard your front door open.

 _Ugh._

You heard Eric's heavy footsteps enter your room, stop at Abbey's bassinet and leaned over and kiss his daughter.

"Scoot over." Eric whispered. You sighed and scooted over to give him room to sit down as he cut on the small lamp on your nightstand.

"Were you planning on telling me?" Eric scooted more in your bed pushing you more to the middle.

"Eric you have your outside clothes on."

"Would you prefer me to take them off?" He asked with a wicked smirk on his face. You ignored him.

"Tell you what Eric?"

"That you and Four broke up."

 _How the hell did he find out?_

"Four told me." He answered as if reading your mind.

"It had nothing to do with you. I need to focus on me and Abbey."

A smile of triumph displayed on his lips.

"You sure it had nothing to do with me. Because I think it had everything to do with me."

 _He was so damn full of himself._

"What's that?" You asked ignoring his comment. Eric held up a pink stuffed teddy bear.

"Mom had to head back to Erudite and she left this for Abbey." Eric got up and sat the bear on your bookcase across from your bed.

 _Thank God she was gone._

"Tell her thank you…..what are you doing?" You asked as Eric sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes, socks, vest, and his shirt. Eric stood up and pulled off his pants and he looked splendid as ever.

"I'm going to stay the night. There is a lot going on at work so I might not be here as often as I like."

"You can sleep on the couch or in the bed in Abbey's nursery." You told him.

Eric scoffed as he pulled the sheets back and crawled in your bed. You turned your back to him and scooted as far as you could from him almost falling off the bed.

"Come here." You heard him say behind you.

"I'm fine right here."

"Quit being silly Y/N. You are going to fall off the bed." You felt Eric's hand around your waist pulling you to him. You kept your back against him as he tightens his grip around your waist. You knew you were wrong in having Eric in your bed when you just broke up with Four and you vowed independence of both men but you could not will your body from him if you tried. As long as you didn't sleep with him you would be fine. Baby steps.

You woke up in the middle of the night to find yourself intertwined with Eric's muscular body. He held you tight against his body, your head cuddled under his neck, your left leg was draped over his legs and your left arm was comfortable laying across his chest. He felt so damn good and you did not want to move from his warm body but you knew if you stayed in this position he would be inside you before morning. You promised yourself you would give yourself space. You almost chuckled as this was definitely not space.

You started to untangle yourself from him and he pulled you closer.

"Where are you going? Abbey's sleep." He asked his voice thick with sleep.

"I have to go to the bathroom." You lied. Eric did not move and actually put his hand on your back under your tank top. He softly caressed your soft skin.

"Don't lie to me." He whispered as his hand continued caressing your back. "Just let me hold you. Don't worry I'm not going to try anything unless you ask me too."

"You promise?" You asked fighting the urge to lick and kiss his tattoos on his neck.

"Go back to sleep." He told you not answering your question. Eric continued to caress your back and you fell back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Five Weeks Later**

You and Abbey had fell into a nice routine and you were a little depressed that you would be returning to work in a couple of weeks. Eric had taken it upon himself to start the quest to find a nanny for Abbey. He was there for each interview and you held back the urge to knock the shit out of him. Each nanny that he picked was hotter than the next. Even though you two were not together and were co-parenting you did not need another Raven or Mandy in your life. Your mom came to the rescue and decided to move to Dauntless in an apartment across the hall to watch Abbey. Eric was furious that you chose your mom when his mom could have watched Abbey. You knew damn well Angelina was not going to give up her career at Erudite to be a nanny even if it was for her grandchild.

Four visited often and you felt the awkwardness between you two but that did not stop him from enjoying his goddaughter. Eric visited when he could but you could tell his mind was on work and he made you feel on edge when he was around. You had finally moved Abbey into her nursery. Even though Eric did not visit often during the day you found him asleep in the full-size bed in Abbey's room during early morning feedings. He was so exhausted he never stirred from his sleep. When you woke up in the morning and went to Abbey's room he was always gone, the bed made perfectly as if he was never there.

When you did see him at a decent hour you tried to inquire what was going on but he would not tell you anything. Jen was no help as she did not have the security clearance and Four just told you everything was fine. You didn't feel everything was fine. Your gut told you differently.

* * *

"Shit!" You muttered to yourself as the milk you just pumped spilled on the kitchen floor due to your clumsy hands. You listened to the baby monitor on the counter and satisfied you did not hear a peep out of Abigail, you grabbed a roll of paper towels and got on your hands and knees and started to wipe up the mess. You didn't bother to look back when you heard the sound of someone typing on your outside keypad, the doors locks whirred open and then the door shuts.

"What are you doing?" You heard the irritation in Eric's voice. You stop scrubbing and looked back at him over your shoulder.

"I'm cleaning up some milk I spilled." You were about to say a sarcastic comment when the look on his face stopped you. "What's wrong?" You exhaled as you got up off the floor. Eric shook his head at you not answering your question.

"What the hell do you have on?" You looked down at what you were wearing. You didn't see the problem with it. He has seen you in tank tops and boy shorts before.

"Shorts and a shirt Eric…why?" You asked cocking your head to the side trying to figure out what mood he was in now.

"Change your clothes." Eric ordered.

"Change into what? You have seen me in shorts and t-shirts before. Why are you acting brand new?" _What the hell was up his ass now?_

"Those shorts are too short and the shirt too tight." Even though Eric's voice was in a sharp tone you could pick up the desire. You fought back a smile as you realize you could easily win the challenge if you wanted. Just by the way he was looking at you fighting his desire for you was obvious as his body was more rigid than usual, his jaw clenched and his hands were in tight fists by his side. When you put on the shorts and shirt you knew they were a little snug but you didn't think anything of it. You would eventually lose some weight.

"This is my home Eric and I can wear what I like." You started to get back on your knees to finish cleaning when Eric grabbed your arm.

"I got you this place. I paid for this place." He told you firmly not taking his eyes away from your chest.

"Oh….ok." You snatched your arm away and walked to your bedroom with Eric following behind you.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped as he saw you pull out your suitcases.

"I'm packing and going back to Jen's." You informed him as you opened one of your dresser drawers and started stuffing one of the suitcases that sat open on the floor.

"Charles is living with Jen now and why would you move back?"

"I will not have you telling me what to do. I don't give a rat's ass if you did buy this place." You tried to keep your voice low as Abbey was sleeping in the next room but as usual Eric knew how to get under your skin.

"Stop packing." Eric grabbed your arm again and you pushed your voluptuous body up against him. You heard a faint sharp intake of breath.

"Are you going to stop telling me what to do?" You looked up at his handsome face. Eric tighten his jaw as he looked down at you.

"I can't promise something like that." He answered honestly.

"Will you try?" You pushed yourself closer to him and looked up at him innocently. Maybe you will tease him just a little. A small wicked smile slowly formed on Eric's lips.

"Y/N are you trying to turn me on so you can win the challenge?" Eric's hand slowly slid inside your boy shorts.

"You are already turned on Eric. It's written all…oh God" the last came out in a moan as his fingers found your clit.

"Two can play that game you know….and I will win." He leaned over whispering in your ear, wrapping his arm around your waist just before taking an earlobe in his mouth and biting it.

"Tell me you want me." He told you as he rained kisses down your neck and his fingers slowly circled your clit and pulled on your piercing. You bit your lip to keep from telling him that you indeed wanted him and you missed him but you were not going to give in. How did he so quickly switched this around on you? You were trying to seduce him to get him to give in. "All you have to do is beg for me and my tongue will replace my fingers and I will make you come harder than I have ever made you come before."

"Fuck Eric! You are not playing fair." You whined. _Damn him_.

Eric's fingers continued their assault inside your wet folds.

"Who said anything about ever playing fair. You should have known better Y/N." Eric told you before his lips came crashing down on yours as he pulled you tighter against his hard body. You instantly opened your mouth to him. God you missed him. You moaned in his mouth as his fingers sought your clit again. You began to feel the pressure build up inside you.

"Tell me you want me." He whispered against your lips. "Tell me you want me inside you. It's been six weeks. I can fuck you right here and now."

You were so close to asking for him when the conversation with Jen came to mind. You were not to run to Eric when you broke things off with Four. You were determined to become stronger and independent of both men and focus on your child. You pushed the tingle of your rising orgasm down, grabbed Eric's forearm and pulled his fingers out of you.

"Stop." You told him sternly. A look of confusion displayed on Eric's handsome face for a split second before returning to its usual stone cold appearance.

"Suit yourself." He let you go, shrugged his shoulders and then went into your bathroom to wash your juices off his fingers. He dared not lick his fingers to taste your juices because he knew if he tasted your essence he would lose control and be inside you in a matter of seconds. He would have begged for you just like you predicted and he never begged for anything. Eric vigorously washed his hands a little more than necessary. As the hot water ran over his hands he realized he was angry at you for stopping him. He was angry at himself for wanting more than anything to go back to you and tell you he needed and wanted you with every fiber of his being and it pissed him off you had that pull on him even more so then before. The sound of his daughter whimpers reached his ears, Eric quickly shut off the water, dried his hands on your hand towel and entered back into the room to find you sitting on the edge of the bed nursing Abbey. You looked splendid as usual whenever you nursed his daughter. The aura around you was such a pull he constantly fought at it. You looked up at him and gave him one of your heart stopping smiles.

"Do you want to burp her when I'm done?"

"Yes." Eric sat beside you on your bed and caressed his daughter's legs and feet.

"It amazes me how she has your beautiful blue eyes." You told him looking over at him still with a beautiful smile. If Eric did not know any better he would think you were still trying to seduce him. He looked in your eyes for a brief moment and went back to studying his daughter's little feet not responding to what you just told him. You both sat in silence as Abbey fed. You stole glances at Eric and his eyes were on his child each time you looked at him. You knew he was struggling. You knew he wanted you and it pissed him off when you told him to stop. You had to have been the first woman in history to have said no to Eric especially when he had you so close to an intense orgasm your body literally craved for and needed so badly. You looked at Eric again.

"You know you lost the challenge." You told him. Eric's head snapped up.

"What?"

"You lost the challenge. You said you would not touch me unless I asked or begged you and I did neither."

Realization hit Eric's face as he realized you were right. He stared at you a long moment before he spoke again.

"The rules have changed." He told you.

"What? You can't do that!"

"I can and I am. You have to tell me you want me like you were so close to doing earlier. No begging, no asking, just tell me you want me. I know you do. I can smell how aroused you are. So it is only a matter of time." A cocky smirk displayed on Eric's lips.

"You are so full of shit." You told him as you handed him a blanket for his shoulder. Eric said nothing as he lifted his daughter where her chin was on his shoulder and he softly patted her back. You fixed your breast back in place and took the moment to go to the bathroom to wipe yourself. Eric had you wet and you were surprised your juices did not seep through your shorts. After wiping yourself you noticed your panties were soaked and you could not put them back on. So you took off your panties and threw them in the dirty laundry basket you had in the bathroom. You pulled your boy shorts back on and with as much poise as you could you went to your underwear drawer and pulled out a new pair. You made the mistake of looking back at Eric and he had a cocky smirk on his face as he watched you.

"Had to change panties huh?"

"I hate you." You snapped heading back into the bathroom.

"Your pussy says otherwise." He called to you as you shut the bathroom door a little too hard.

When you return into the room Eric was walking around in circles holding his daughter talking smoothly to her. You felt your heart was going to burst. Would you ever get use to the hardcore dauntless leader loving on his daughter?

"I have to get back." He told you handing Abbey to you. Your heart sunk a little. "You got everything squared away down there?" he asked looking down at your groin.

You sucked your teeth and rolled your eyes at him.

"Will you be back later?" You asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure. I will try though." Eric leaned over and kissed his daughter's chubby cheeks. He looked up at you, leaned in and gently kissed your lips and again you could not help but open your mouth to him. You both devoured each other's mouth for a few moments before Eric pulled away.

"See, it's only a matter of time." He kissed your forehead and left the room.

* * *

Eric clasped his hands under his chin as his elbows sat on the table. The leader before him was boring him. He needed to listen as what he was telling him about the movements of the factionless was important. Eric slightly jerked when he inhaled your scent from his fingers. He instantly became hard and it had become a challenge to focus on what the young leader was telling him. He washed his hands earlier. Was your intoxicating scent that potent? _Fuck!_ The hard on in his pants started to become uncomfortable as he thought of how sensational your pussy felt around his fingers. Eric started to fiddle with a pen to keep his hands from his nose and as soon as the leader left he went into the bathroom in his office to wash his hands. He turned on the water but could not help sniffing your scent again. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled his fingers. His cock jerked and he fought hard at the urge to head back to your apartment. Eric pumped a healthy amount of soap in the palm of his hand and washed his hands. He dried his hands and sniffed his fingers again.

 _Fuck!_

Your scent was still on his fingers. It was faint but it was still there. He would just have to keep his fingers from his nose. Eric sat back at his desk and looked over at his tablet which displayed the image of your bedroom. You didn't know the teddy bear he gave you was a camera with sound. He needed to keep an eye on you to make sure Four did not end up back in your bed and he wanted to make sure you and his daughter was safe. He needed to figure out how he could put more cameras up around your apartment. You were not in your room and he wondered where you were. He lifted his fingers to his nose again. He could resist inhaling your scent but he decided he didn't want to fight it. He wanted to smell your essence, even though it was driving him crazy and that is exactly what happen all day Eric was on edge with the need and desire for you. He took his frustrations out on anyone who crossed his path. He even put the initiates through hell more so than usual. He had to figure out a way for you to tell him you wanted him, because he did not know how much longer he could hold out from being with you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Torn 21**

* * *

Eric did not get off from work until well after midnight. He quietly let himself into your apartment, took off his boots at the door and hung up his coat on the coat rack. He found himself in your bedroom standing over your bed watching you sleep. As usual you had kicked off the sheets as he has noticed since having Abbey you were hot natured at night and could not stand the covers to be on you long. His body long to be against yours, he longed to taste your skin, he longed for your legs to be wrapped around him with your tight pussy sucking him in. Eric shook his head to clear it and walked to his daughter's room. She was fast asleep on her back with the night light giving her a luminous affect. He leaned down and kissed her face before undressing to his boxers and crawling into the bed he found himself in most nights. Even though work kept him from you and his daughter during the day, he found he slept better when you three were under the same roof at night. As he laid down staring at the ceiling his thoughts landed on you and his daughter as they did all day every day.

You were woken by the sounds of Abbey wanting to be fed. You quickly got out of bed and headed to her room. As usual you saw Abbey's father laying in the bed in her room. You longed for him to be in your bed with his body up against yours.

You cooed at Abbey as you picked her up for her feeding.

"Hey." Eric said softly.

"Hey back. What are you doing awake?"

"I can't sleep."

"You want some company?"

Eric nodded yes as he sat up in bed. Even in the soft light of the night light you could tell he was tired. His eyes were red with prominent bags under them. You sat on the bed beside him and as Abbey nursed you found your other hand caressing Eric's face. He let out a sigh of pure exhaustion as his eyes closed and his face leaned into your hand. You wanted to hold him and never let him go at that moment. You did not like seeing him like this. You both sat in silence as Abbey nurse for a few minutes.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" You asked breaking the silence.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with." Eric opened his eyes and pulled back from your caress.

"Eric, you are exhausted. I am worried about you."

"I'll be fine. The last thing I need is for you to worry about me."

You frowned at his response.

"Whether you want me to or not I'm worried." You told him as you looked down at Abbey who was half asleep still latched on your nipple. You gently pulled her from your breast and handed her to Eric to burp like you did most nights if he was up during your feedings. You watched Eric hold his daughter, gently patting her back until a small burp escaped her mouth. Eric got up from the bed and put his sleeping daughter back in her crib. Eric sighed with weariness as he crawled back into the bed. You looked at Eric to find him gazing at you and in the soft light of the night light you could see the desire in his eyes. There was something more in his eyes as you scooted up closer to him in the bed and caressed his face again. Eric looked intently in your eyes as your fingers lightly caressed his face and lips. You wanted so badly to kiss his lips. You shook the desire from your body as best you could and thought this would be a good time to have a long-needed conversation with him.

"I know you are tired but I have something to ask you. I need to do it while I have your undivided attention."

"Go ahead." He had a feeling what you were going to ask.

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean what we are doing?" He asked with a slight frown on his handsome face.

"Us. What are we to each other?"

Eric let out another sigh and rubbed his hand over his face. Yep, here it was the dreadful talk of feelings.

"We are two people who care about each other and both raising our child together."

"Do you love me Eric?"

Eric's face gave a slight grimace.

"I love my daughter and you have my heart."

"I know I have your heart but do you love me?"

"I already told you what you mean to me Y/N. I am not a man to repeat myself just to appease you. I am here for you and my daughter. What more do you want?" You could feel him becoming annoyed with you but you needed to know.

"I want you."

"Do I have you?"

"What do you mean? You know you do."

"No more Four?"

"No more Four." You answered.

"Then you have me."

"All of you?"

"You have all of me."

"No more other women?"

Eric looked at you intently thinking how he would answer.

"Eric? No other women right?" Your heart started to pound in your chest every second he did not answer.

"No other women." He finally said. You sighed with relief hoping he was telling you the truth. "Y/N you do know my needs and what kind of appetite I have."

"Yes I do." You looked from his eyes as the pure desire you had for him would reflect in your eyes.

"So you really might want to end your stupid challenge."

"It's stupid to you because you know you will lose."

"No sweetheart. You know me better than that. I don't lose at anything no matter what."

"Ok Eric if you say so." _Please God don't let that be a lie what he just told you about other women._

As you looked at him in the soft light you wondered would he ever feel the same for you as you felt for him?

You didn't know what you had expected to him to say. It was not like he was going to profess his love for you and get down on one knee to ask your hand in marriage but you were disappointed. You loved this man with every fiber in your body and you just wanted more from him. Yes, he told you that you were his heart but you just needed to hear those three words from him.

"Y/N just trust me ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"I trust you. Do you want to come lay with me?"

Eric raised his pierced eyebrow. "And do what?"

"Sleep." You wanted him to hold you.

Eric shook his head no.

"What did I just say." His voice was hard. "You know that would be the last thing we will be doing if I crawled in that bed with you. Do you want to do more than sleep?"

You got up from the bed. He was right and if you told him yes that would be telling him you wanted him even though you did with every cell in your body. You would not give him the satisfaction of losing the challenge no matter how silly he thought it was.

"You are right we better not. Good night Eric."

You didn't hear a response as you watch him lay back down in bed and turn his back to you.

* * *

Eric was gone when you went to get Abbey to start the day. The bed was perfectly made as usual. He always made the bed better than you. You smiled at the thought of him tucking the sheets under the mattress making sure you could bounce a quarter off the bed. After feeding Abbey your tablet alerted you that your mom had arrived. You wanted to shout for joy. You missed your mom and could not wait to see her. You were also sad that you will have to leave your baby girl for eight hours a day as you returned to work soon. You missed work but you were going to miss Abbey more. Four stopped by and sat with Abbey as you and your mother unpacked and cleaned the apartment she would be staying in right across the hall.

"She is growing like a weed." Four commented as he kissed Abbey's fingers.

"Yes she is."

The tension between you and Four was slowly subsiding with each passing day.

"Are you excited about returning to work? It will be good to have you back." Four told you as he watched you clean the dust off one of the dressers in your mom's new room.

"Yes, I am excited. How are the initiates doing?"

"They are doing good."

You notice a change in Four's voice so you stopped cleaning and looked over at your former lover.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What makes you think something is wrong?"

You put down the dust brush, walked over to Four and lifted his chin up to face you.

"I know you Four."

Four tried to look away but you held his chin firmly. You felt the realization as to why he would not look you in your eyes hit you in the gut.

"What's her name?"

"She is just an initiate."

"Just an initiate? I was just an initiate. I can tell you like her. Does she feel the same?"

"I think so. It won't be the same as it was with you and me. I will never love anyone the way that I love you."

You leaned over and kissed Four on his forehead not responding to his declaration.

"I am so happy you found someone Four. You deserve happiness. What's the lucky girl's name?"

"Tris."

"Well that's a pretty name. I bet she is lovely and I can't wait to meet her." A slight twinge of jealously stabbed at your heart but you were happy for Four. If anyone deserved love it was him. You wondered how long their relationship was going on and if he told her about you. You wondered if he would ever tell her if he had not done so already. You hoped not as there was no real need too. He was god father to your child and that was all she really needed to know. Lord knows you did not need another woman in Dauntless disliking you.

You were finally done cleaning your mom's apartment and you sighed from exhaustion as you flopped down on your couch.

"Mommy is tired baby girl." Abbey responded to you with a string of coos and gurgles. You looked down at your tablet sitting on the coffee table when you heard the text alert sound.

You smiled at your tablet when you read Eric's message telling you he would be home for dinner but will have to leave back out for work. Your eyes zoned in on the word 'home'. You were tired and had not plan on cooking anything. You were just going to eat a sandwich but you quickly jumped up from the couch, pulled Abbey's baby seat with you, headed to take a shower and then to the kitchen to cook for your baby daddy.

You had just finish cooking when you heard the keypad and the door open. The conversation from last night was still fresh in your mind and as you watch him walk in you hoped one day he would be able to say those three important words to you. Eric hung up his jacket, looked you up and down, clenched his jaw in sexual frustration and took a beeline straight to his daughter. _Well hello to you too_ , you thought as you made his plate.

Eric sat down at the table with Abbey sitting on his knee.

"Here let me take her while you eat." You told him as you place a plate of hot food in front of him. Nodding Eric let you relieve Abbey from his knee. You grabbed your daughter and found your finger nails grazing the back of his neck and you were rewarded with a light shiver before his blue eyes turned to looked up at you. You smiled sweetly down at him before putting Abbey in her baby seat and setting it on rock motion. You grabbed your plate and sat across from Eric.

"Your mom settled in okay?" He asked before stuffing his mouth with steak.

"Yes, she is. I can tell she will miss dad though but he will be here on the weekends and vice versa."

Eric nodded as he cut more off the steak you cooked for him.

"Are you ready to start back work in soon?"

"Yes." You replied trying not to stare at his mouth as he chewed and licked his lips. It was becoming a strain on you having him around. His very presence turned you on and you constantly fought at the desire to jump him. However, you were bound and determine to have him concede.

"Y/N?" Eric put his fork and knife down on his plate and sat back in his seat.

You jumped out of your intimate thoughts of him and looked back up in his piercing blue eyes. A seductive smile played on his lips.

"I'm sick of your little game." Eric turned around and looked at his daughter who had fallen asleep. "Abbey's asleep. I can relieve some of that stress you are carrying around. All I need is five minutes and I will have you at release. Just say the word Y/N."

You nearly moan at his words. You were so tired of fighting.

"Stop it Eric." You told him as sternly as you could. You popped a piece of steak in your mouth and chewed it a little harder than necessary. Eric's smile widen as he saw how you were fighting what you and him so desperately needed.

"I think I will need more than five minutes. You're chewing that steak a little too hard. I will have to make you come several times to even come close to getting some of that edge off."

"Oh my God." You whispered under your breath as the image of him inside you popped in your head.

 _Don't you lose! Don't you lose!_ He was so damn cocky and sure of himself which was one of the many reasons you found him attractive but he needed to be brought down a level or two. Having him beg for you would be a start. You both ate in silence but Eric never took his eyes off you and the way he was looking at you had you squirming in your seat. You quickly finish your meal and got up from the table. You needed to get away from his heated gaze. You started to wash your plate when Eric got up, walked up behind you and wrapped his thick arms around your waist.

"Eric what are you doing?"

He didn't answer but pushed your hair to the side to expose the back of your neck and gently kissed your exposed skin. His kisses turn into licks, his licks turned into soft bites and then back to kisses. You were becoming delirious at how good he felt and you were mad at yourself for allowing a moan or two to escape your lips. Eric spun you around, lifted you up, wrapped your legs around his waist, planted you on the counter and brought his lips to yours. You greedily accepted him.

"Can I take you here?" He whispered against your lips.

"Tell me you want me." Even though your body was screaming at you, your mind held steadfast.

Eric leaned in and kissed you harder and you felt his hard on between your legs. Your body instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist tighter pulling him even closer to you. As you both fucked each other's mouth Eric started to grind against you and you found yourself bucking up to his grind.

"Oh….uhhh….Eric!" You moaned. He felt so damn good. You missed him. You needed him. His grind increased and you started to feel the familiar feeling of an orgasm rising as your hood piercing was hitting your clit just right. "Oh God Eric!"

"Come for me baby." Eric nipped your earlobe.

"Eric you need to stop." You said barely above a whisper. You didn't want him to stop.

"I just want to see you come. I want to see your face."

"Eric stop." You said a little louder as an orgasm was about to grip your body and you pushed Eric away with all your strength.

"Fuck Y/N!" Eric shouted at you. "You need to fuckin stop this! Do you want me to go to Mandy?"

Your body jerked at the very mention of her name.

"You told me no more other women Eric!" You yelled. How dare he throw her up in your face?

Eric grabbed your chin and lifted your face close to his.

"If you don't stop this stupid, fuckin game I will go find someone else who would be happy to have me. Trust me Y/N it would be easy to find someone. All the young, new initiates that look at me with 'fuck me' eyes all day, every day."

"You fuckin asshole! You didn't mean a thing you said to me last night." You tried to pull your face away from his grasp only to have him grab your chin tighter.

"I meant every word of what I said last night. This is on you. All on you." Eric let go of your chin, went and kissed his daughter who was surprisingly still asleep after you and Eric's little argument, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. You still sat on the kitchen counter flabbergasted. That man never cease to amaze you at how well he could push your buttons.

"Asshole!" You shouted at the closed door.

* * *

Around two in the morning Abbey's whimpers woke you up for a feeding. You quickly went to your daughter and was surprise that you didn't see Eric asleep in her room. You frowned at the empty bed and wondered if he did indeed make good on his threat to hook up with Mandy or one of the initiates. He wouldn't dare you thought as you nursed Abbey. You knew this was him fucking with you as usual. After Abbey fell back to sleep you grabbed your tablet off the night stand. You stared at it for a long moment before you dialed Eric's number.

"What!" he answered with a sharp snap. You rolled your eyes, biting your tongue.

"Are you still at work?" You hoped he was at work or home alone and not balls deep in some bitch. There was a long silence on his end.

"Eric?"

"It's two in the morning why would I be at work?" He sighed frustrated at you.

"Why are you not here? Abbey will miss you tonight."

"Only Abbey?" Eric inquired.

"You know I miss you."

"I'll be there tomorrow. I had things to do tonight."

"I hope the things you were doing were not another a woman."

Eric was silent.

"Eric? Are you with someone?" You asked as you started to panic.

"No, Y/N no one is here. I have not been with anyone." He sighed into his tablet. You sighed with relief. "I'll see you tomorrow." Without waiting for a reply Eric ended the call. You slammed your tablet back on the nightstand, crawled into bed and became more annoyed at him. To know that he specifically did not come and stay with you and Abbey tonight just to prove some stupid point began to piss you off. He can push your buttons and play silly games with you all he wanted but he will not put Abbey in the middle. Abbey was three months now and knew her father's face. She was use to him being there when she woke up at night for her feedings. You sat up in bed as your mind started to think of a way you could get back at him. You smiled to yourself as you turned on the lamp on your nightstand. You will send him a pic to remind him just what he was missing out on. You quickly crawled out of bed and at your vanity pulled your hair out of its ponytail, ruffling it a little to add body and applied shimmering lip gloss Jen had brought you.

You pulled your tank top down to show off your ample cleavage. You had pulled it so low it was dangerously close to showing the tips of your areola. Crawling back in bed you put your forearm under your breast, pushed it up and squeezed your breast together. You grabbed your tablet with your free hand and snapped several seductive pictures. Picking the most seductive pic you typed in the text section of the message that you missed him immensely. You grinned as you sent the picture. You saw exactly when he viewed the picture and held your breath waiting for a reply. You saw where he started typing and then he stopped for a long moment and then started typing again.

 _Quit fucking around and go to bed._

His text read. You burst out laughing. That should have him wound up pretty tight tonight. You sat the tablet back on the nightstand, went to your bathroom to wipe the lip gloss off and pull your hair back into a ponytail. You hope Eric has a restless night you thought as you climbed back in bed.

When Eric opened your message, and saw your selfie he gazed at your picture for a long time as his dick grew harder than a rock. Your eyes were literally telling him to come fuck you. That little pout you gave with your lips shimmering just begged to be wrapped around his dick. He growled deep in his throat when his eyes landed on your cleavage. You knew exactly what you were doing and it took all of Eric's strength not to march down to your apartment and give you what you were begging for in this picture. Eric typed his response to you, threw his tablet on his nightstand and proceeded to his bathroom for a cold shower. He refused to relieve the pressure that was built inside him. The next time he came he would be inside you.

* * *

Eric was so busy the next day at work typing up a report he barely was able to keep up with you through the nanny cam. You were a busy bee with cleaning, feeding, washing, and playing with Abbey. Eric did catch himself smiling whenever he heard Abbey's little laughs and coos. When he heard your shriek, he stopped typing and quickly looked over at the tablet. He saw you run out of your bathroom soak and wet. _What the fuck?!_ He thought as he watched you quickly pick up your tablet and call maintenance. Listening in Eric gathered a pipe busted in the bathroom. He could not help but smile as you stood soak and wet in just your shorts looking frustrated. Eric zoomed in on your breast and licked his lips as your nipples were hard as a rock. You put on a tank top and sat in the bed reading something on your tablet as you waited for the maintenance man. After about twenty minutes you heard a knock and went to answer the door.

Eric frowned when he saw the maintenance man walk in behind you with his eyes trained on your ass. _You and those damn shorts,_ Eric thought. The way your ass looked in them was any man's kryptonite. Eric watched you exchange pleasantries with the maintenance man, grabbed Abbey and disappear out the room while he went to fix your pipe. Eric went back to typing his report and was nearly done when you came back into the bedroom. The maintenance man was done fixing your pipe and had called you back into your room. Eric, watch you as you walked in holding Abbey. It did not go unnoticed to Eric that the maintenance man was glaring at your ass as you bend forward to put Abbey in her seat and buckle her in.

Eric frowned as you both held a conversation. You laughed at something the man said and you touched one of his shoulders as you continued laughing. _What was so damn funny?_ Eric thought as he watched you on his tablet. His anger started to build up as he watched you on the screen. _Were you flirting?_ Eric, watch you cock your head to the side and twirl on a loose strand of your hair. _Son of a bitch! You were fuckin flirting with the man._ Eric jumped up from his desk to head to your apartment when Max walked in without knocking. Eric quickly pressed the home button on his tablet to hide the live image of your bedroom.

"Eric, here is the paperwork I need. Look over them, sign them and bring them to my office."

 _Fuck!_

Eric needed to get to your apartment before the maintenance man left.

"Sure." Eric took the paperwork and started to review and sign. When he was done, he turned on his tablet and saw that the man was gone. You were getting undress for the bath you tried to take earlier. He decided he would address you later when he figured out how to bring up the topic without alerting you to his camera. However, the maintenance man was a different story. Everyone at Dauntless knew you were his and off limits. After turning in the papers to Max, Eric headed to the maintenance wing.

Eric stomped into the maintenance office and demanded to see the man who fixed your pipe earlier.

"That's Ray and he has gone home for the day." Ray's boss told him. "Can I help you with something sir?"

"You can tell me his apartment number."

"May I ask why?"

Eric did not respond but just glared until Ray's boss reluctantly gave him the answer he wanted.

Ray had just sat down with a sandwich when he got a text alert from his boss stating Eric Coulter was on his way to his apartment.

"Shit!" Ray muttered. Why did he take the maintenance call to your apartment earlier? He knew why, he wanted to see you up close and personal. Everyone in Dauntless knew of the initiate who had two of Dauntless elites fighting over her and eventually giving birth to Leader Coulter's daughter. Ray had seen you around from afar but he needed to see what was so special about you. He received his answer as soon as you opened your apartment door to him and smiled up at him. You were beautiful and he could not help check you out as he followed you to your room. Eric was definitely a lucky man and Ray knew just being within a few feet of you he could be risking his life. Ray slammed his sandwich on its plate as he heard a set of loud banging at his door. Ray swung the door open to an irate Eric.

"Can I help you?" Ray asked Eric perturbed.

"I don't want you ever stepping foot in Y/N's apartment again." Eric seethed.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was doing my job and if I get another call I will go and do my job." Ray snapped not backing down. Eric glared at Ray and Ray saw Eric's eyes turn deadly. Ray knew right then that he was a fool to try to challenge Eric.

"Do you have any idea what I am capable of? You do not look or speak to her ever again. Do you understand me?!"

"Are you threatening me?"

An evil smile played on Eric's lips. "Do I look like a man who threatens?" Ray realized Eric was not a man who threatens but does exactly what he says he was going to do. Eric Coulter was capable of anything. "Do I? Eric asked again stepping closer to Ray. Ray took a step back. Wow you must be the Hope Diamond for Eric to threaten a stranger to stay away from you Ray thought. Now his interest was really peaked about you.

"You got it Leader Coulter. I will not step foot in Y/N's apartment or even look at her." Ray said to appease the angry Dauntless leader.

"Oh, and keep her name out your mouth." Eric snapped before walking away. Ray smiled to himself as he shut his apartment door. Maybe just maybe he might take the next service request he sees for your apartment.

* * *

You had just put Eric's plate on the table when he walked in. You knew instantly he was in a pissy mood.

He glanced over at you and headed straight for his daughter. As usual when he is in a pissed off mood he didn't speak to you. Well you will not speak to him then. You decided you will eat your lunch in your room. You didn't want to be around him when he was in a foul mood. You were just tired and did not have the energy to deal with him.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked as he sat down at the table and saw you head toward your room with your plate.

"To my room." You replied as you continued to your room.

"Come sit with me." It wasn't a demand but an invite. That was a first. You turned around and sat across from him at your table. You both ate in silence for a few moments as you both listen to Abbey's string of gurgles and oohs and ahhs. Eric looked down at his daughter caressing her cheek. You liked that Eric had pulled the baby seat next to him at the table. He wanted to be near his daughter. You watched him as his mood from earlier faded away as he leaned over and kissed Abbey.

"I saw that you had a maintenance request today." He stated looking up from Abbey to you.

"Yes I did." You told him as you stuffed your mouth with mash potatoes not offering him any more explanation.

"What needed to be fixed?"

You put down your fork and looked over at Eric. The tone of his voice was off. This was not just small talk. He was up to something.

"After I had filled the tub for a bath the sink started to make strange noises in the pipes. When I turned the water on it went everywhere. Ray fixed it in no time."

You saw Eric's lips curl with disgust at the name Ray. Was he jealous?

"Oh, you on a first name basis with the maintenance man?" he asked with a slight scowl on his face.

He was jealous.

"Are you upset over Ray being in my apartment? Eric, you can't get upset over someone coming in my apartment to fix something for me. Hell, you can't be mad at anyone coming into my apartment period. This is my apartment."

Eric started to argue and you held your hand up to stop him.

"You know I will pack Abbey's and my shit up in a heartbeat and move out." You glared at him, challenging him. Eric decided not to argue as he knew you would do exactly what you said you would do. Without another word to one another you both went back to eating and finished your meals in silence. As you wash dishes Eric sat and held his daughter before leaving back for work.

You were so engrossed in cleaning and straightening your kitchen you didn't hear Eric when he walked up to you. When you turned around to find him standing behind you, you nearly jumped out of your skin. You looked up at him not saying a word.

"I might be home late tonight."

You nodded and returned to your task.

"Will I get another picture of you if it gets too late?"

You turned back to him and shook your head no. "You know who you have waiting for you."

Eric's fingers caressed your cheek.

"Indeed I do." He said softly before planting a soft kiss on your lips. You were almost derailed and fought the urge to just climb him right where you both stood. The affect he had on you will always amaze you. You stood in the kitchen and watch him leave. You stood staring at the door contemplating conceding when he comes home tonight. You physically and mentally could not take it anymore. You needed him. Plain and simple. Abbey's whimpers brought you out of your thoughts as you rushed to your baby girl.

* * *

You gently laid your angel in her crib for the night and checked around her princess theme room to make sure she would have everything she needed to keep her comfortable. You chuckled to yourself as you thought back on the argument you and Eric had about Abbey's bedroom theme. Of course, you won. If it was up to Eric her room would be dark colors with the Dauntless symbol decorating her walls.

You cut on her night light, you checked off the list in your head to make sure she would be comfortable as you did every night when you realized she did not have her monitor. You quickly rushed to your bedside and grabbed one of the pair of baby monitors and turned it on. You looked over at the teddy bear Angelina had gave Abbey and decided to put it in her room. You had become fond of the soft, pink teddy bear but it would look better in Abbey's room and it really did not go with your décor. You sat the baby monitor down as you grabbed the teddy bear and you heard a faint whirring sound. _What the fuck was that?_ You sat the teddy bear back on the shelf to see if you heard the faint noise again. You looked around your room and you heard it again. Your head jerked to the teddy bear as you realized it was the source of the sound. _What was that noise?_

You grabbed the stuff animal and turned it around to look at its back. Maybe it was a talking bear and had batteries. You never did really check the bear once Eric put it on the bookcase in your room.

There was no opening for a set of batteries. You knew that sound came from the bear. You picked up the baby monitor and grabbed the teddy bear you were about to cut it open to see what the hell was that noise when you heard a loud feedback from the baby monitor.

 _What the…_

You moved the monitor to the stuff bear again to hear more feedback. As you stood looking at the bear confused it finally clicked that it was a camera. Eric had nanny cam you! Who the fuck did he think he was to do that?! Did he think you could not take care of your child? You sat the bear back on the shelf and stepped away from the bear to not reveal any further that you knew about the camera. He did say it was a gift from his mom. Was this on her? No. You knew the father of your child. This was all him. You grabbed your tablet along with the baby monitor and texted Jen when you went to the nursery.

 _For now on walk around in your underwear or nothing at all whenever Abbey is asleep. He will be begging for you in no time._

Jen's text read. You found what she said amusing but it bothered you that he needed to have a camera in your room. Did he think you were still sleeping with Four? You had to think of something that would drive Eric insane. Wait you needed to back up. Could you handle Eric's wrath right now? You sat on the bed in Abbey's room and thought long and hard. You would not dare bring Four into your bedroom because you did not love him in that way anymore and you certainly wanted to live to see your daughter grow up. You looked down at your tablet when you heard the text alert.

 _Remember that toy party we and the other girls had right before you found out you were pregnant?_

Jen's text read.

 _Yes._

 _You still have what you brought?_

 _Yes._

 _Have your mom keep Abbey tonight. You get naked and use that toy on yourself. You know he will be watching and trust me he will be at your door in seconds. Challenge won!_

Your friend was an evil genius. When your mom arrived you made sure she came into your room holding Abbey and told you that she will bring her back in the morning.

You walked your mom to the door and as you shut the door behind her you changed the entry code. After a few moments you heard your tablet alert in your room.

 _What are you doing?_

It was Eric. Could he be any more obvious?

 _About to take a bath and lay down. What are you doing?_

 _Working. What else would I be doing? What is Abbey doing?_

You turned your back to the camera to hide your smirk.

 _She is spending the night with mom._

 _So you let my daughter stay the night with your mom without talking with me first?_

You ignored his last text and made sure he saw you put the tablet on the nightstand. Eric mumbled a few curse words under his breath and sat the tablet on a stand next to his computer so he can view your bedroom at all times.

Eric started typing a report for Max when he noticed movement in his peripheral vision on his tablet. You had peeled off your boy shorts, tank top and stood in your underwear while digging for something in one of your drawers. Eric abruptly stopped typing as he watches you pulled out a phallus shaped object. _What the fuck?_ Eric's mouth fell open as you sat the object on the bed and peeled off your bra and panties. Eric swallowed hard as he looked at your naked body. You were absolutely beautiful. You slowly crawled in the middle of your bed giving Eric a good view of your ample ass. You laid on your back, spread your legs, gently pulled your lips apart and rubbed your clit with your index finger to get your juices flowing for your toy. In a matter of seconds you were wet, you grabbed the toy, pressed the button for vibration, spread your legs wider and slowly eased the toy in your pussy. You moaned as the feeling of being filled felt so good. The toy wasn't Eric but it would have to do for now. You hoped by the end of the night Eric would be inside you. You started to squirm as you pumped the vibrator

inside you. Eric sat frozen staring at the screen. It was intoxicating watching you pleasure yourself as well as pure torture. As Eric cock started to strain against his pants he decided he could not take the need for you anymore. Fuck the gotdamn challenge. Eric at times can be a patient man if he wanted too but he had just run out of patience with you. He did not have an ounce left in him. He was going straight to your apartment and fuck you. Eric quickly shut down his computer, grabbed his tablet and earphones. He did not need anyone hearing your moans as he made his way to your apartment. Eric literally sprinted down the halls as he continued watching you pleasure yourself on his tablet screen. If anyone was in his way they moved quickly out of his way.

Your moans became louder as you pumped the vibrator in and out of your wet pussy. Your climax hit hard and as your eyes rolled in the back of your head and you knew just at that moment what to do to give Eric a taste of his own medicine. As the juices flowed from your body and your walls grabbed onto the vibrator tighter you screeched out Four's name. Eric stopped dead in his tracks when he heard you call out Four's name. He watched as you came down from your orgasm, sat up in the bed, looked straight at the teddy bear, lick your lips and smirked. _You knew! You fuckin knew about the camera! You bitch!_ He was going to fuck you up when he gets to your apartment. He was glad Abbey was spending the night with your mom. You were fucking with him and he did not like it.

You had just put your underwear back on when you heard the sound of the keypad and knew it was Eric. You rushed up to the door as a smile of satisfaction displayed on your face as you heard the loud error beep from him entering the code. You were glad you had changed the code earlier. You heard a string of curse words through the door.

"Y/N!" He screamed through the door.

"What?" You yelled back.

"Open this fuckin door!"

"No!" You stifled a giggle. You frowned when you heard him retreat from your door.

 _Oh fuck! There was no way Eric would give up that easy._

You went back into your bedroom to throw on some lounge clothes when you heard a loud banging at your door. You threw your clothes on the bed and ran to the front door in your bra and panties.

 _What in the fuck!_

You realized Eric was smashing the code box with something. Before you could type in the code to unlock the door, Eric kicked it in almost hitting you with the door. His eyes were a blazed with fury. You looked down at his right hand and saw a hammer. He literally smashed the code box to get your door open. The door slammed shut behind him as Eric charged to you.

"Eric! What the-" Eric dropped the hammer, grabbed you by your legs and flung you across his shoulder as if you weighed nothing. You kicked and pounded on his back yelling for him to put you down. Eric threw you on the couch. You scrambled in a sitting position as Eric glared down at you.

"You think you're being fuckin funny?!" Eric leaned over getting in your face.

"What are you talking about?" Trying your best innocence act.

"Oh you want to act dumb now. You know what the fuck I'm talking about." Eric roared at you.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Eric. Spill it out!" You shouted at him.

"Did you know about the camera when the maintenance man came to fix the pipes? Were you trying to make me jealous or just acting like a whore."

Your body instinctively jerked at the word 'whore' and you hauled back and slapped him across his face.

"You son of a bitch!" You moved to slap him again when he grabbed your wrists. You began kicking him, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards on your coffee table with you on top of him.

The wooden table did not stand a chance under both of your weight and shattered to pieces. You were undeterred by the coffee table and took the opportunity when Eric let go of your wrist to punch him in the mouth.

Eric quickly rolled you over and pinned your hands to the floor. You winced as pieces of shattered wood dug into your back, your butt and the back of your thighs. You both were breathing heavy glaring at each other. Staring into his beautiful blue eyes and his weight on top of you caused your core to clench and you instinctively licked your lips which caused a primal growl to escape Eric's lips just before crashing his lips down on yours. Eric's tongue probed your mouth deeply, exploring your entire mouth. As he kissed you one of his hands dug into the wooden shards to support himself as he used his other hand to unbutton his pants. He pulled from your mouth and pulled his pants and boxers down to reveal his massive hard on.

Eric pulled at your underwear and with one strong jerk ripping them off causing you to yelp. That will leave a sight burn mark on your waist bone. You squirmed under him in anticipation.

"Don't you dare fuckin move!"

"Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me!" You moaned as you lifted up to lick and then bite his neck. Eric shook his head no in defiance. You started to push him off you.

"Y/N! Don't!" Eric's voice was full of lust as he grabbed your hips to keep you in place. Eric took his time and slowly took in every single curve on your splendid body. As he watched you a simple moan escaped the back of your throat and Eric knew at that moment you had the power to make him beg for you.

"Eric! Tell me you want me!" You grabbed one of his hands and put it on your hot and wet pussy. Eric groaned as he inserted two of his fingers inside you. Your walls gripped his fingers and you let out a loud moan deep in your throat and when he looked into your eyes you saw in his that he had finally conceded.

"If you want this pussy Eric tell me you want me and you need me." You demanded refusing to back down.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Eric cursed as he buried his face in your neck. "I need you!" He mumbled against your neck before biting down sending shivers up and down your body.

"What? I can't hear you?!" You gasped with a smile playing on your lips. Eric lifted up and looked you deep in your eyes. His eyes were blazed with fire, his skin flushed as his need and desire for you threaten to spill all over you without him even being inside you. His jaw clenched as his eyes bore deep into yours.

"I need you Y/N. I want you." Eric finally admitted his voice full of need.

"Challenge won." You smiled up at him. Eric growled as he pulled back and in one swift motion filled you to the hilt. You let out a small cry of pleasure with slight pain. The sensation of being stretched so wide almost sent you into an instant orgasm.

You forgot how full he always made you feel. It was a feeling you vowed never to deny yourself again.

"I'm going to fuck that smile off your face!" His voice a deep baritone filled with lust.

"Bring it!" You challenged as you spread your legs wider for your man, your walls tightening and gripping him, pulling him even deeper inside you. Eric beat your walls hard as he could. It had been way to long without you he thought as his thrust quicken and became harder.

"Fuck you are so tight!" Eric groaned. "How can you be so tight after just having my baby?" Eric pumped deep into you as you leaned up into his ear and purred. "I will always be tight, right and ready for you Eric." Your teeth clamped on the barbell in his right earlobe and pulled gently as you nipped it. Hearing you say you would always be ready for him stirred something inside Eric causing him to push in even further inside you and to show just how tight you were your walls grabbed his thick cock. You were awarded with a string of moans and groans of pleasure with a few curse words in between. Smacking sounds and heavy breathing filled the living room.

"Come for me Y/N." Eric whispered in your ear as he reached down and pulled on your hood piercing and rubbed your harden nub. The combination of him telling you to come and his fingers on your clit sent you over the edge and you felt the ripples of your orgasm seize you. Your nails dug into Eric's muscular back and you knew it would leave a mark even though he still had on his black t-shirt.

Eric knew you were coming as you became even wetter and more slippery.

You literally screamed his name as you came. Your eyes began to water as you rode out your orgasm. Lifting one of your legs for deeper access Eric's frantic thrusts let you know he was on the verge of coming. You watched with excitement and pleasure as Eric's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body shuddered. You were thrilled you still had this power over him. As Eric came with each spasm he shot loads of cum deep within you. Tears rolled down the side of your face as he collapsed on you causing your skin to dig deeper into the broken wood. You barley noticed the pain as you silently cried. You were happy and content. Eric lifted up after he caught his breath and looked at you. He knew your tears were not tears of sadness. Without a word he leaned down and kissed and licked them away. Eric's mouth moved to your lips and he softly pulled on your bottom lip giving it a little nip with his teeth. Neither of you had the need to say anything to one another as Eric kissed your lips and made his way to your collar bone. You moaned as you felt him become hard again inside you. You bucked up toward him ready for round two when he slowly pulled out of you. Eric rose from you and sat on the couch, took off his boots, pulled his pants and boxers off his body. He stood up and took off his shirt as you laid spent on the shattered coffee table ruins. He really laid it on you. You gazed up at him as he stood looking down at you. He was breathtaking as his cock swung up, vein-covered and hard. He reached his hand out to you and you grabbed it tightly as he lifted you off the floor with ease. As your adrenaline subsided a little, the pain from the coffee table began to stab at your back. Noticing the frown on your face Eric turned you around and brushed off any wood shards from your back. He leaned over and licked and kissed each bruise he saw. You closed you eyes and focused on how good his tongue and lips felt on your back.

"Take off your bra and go to the arm of the couch." Eric instructed. "I'm not nearly done with you."

You unclasped your bra and let it drop to your feet as you moved to the arm of the couch as he told you to.

"Bend over."He ordered. You did as you were told.

As you arched your back to him Eric stood behind you and gazed at your plumped ass. Eric smacked your ass and watch as it jiggled. You started to squirm in anticipation for him. What was he waiting for? You turn to get a look at him and saw that he stood frozen behind you. To tease him you started to shake your ass for him. His eyes were entranced with your ass and hips. You knew your post- baby body shape was going to give him a run for his money. You wanted Eric all of him and you knew you would be able to handle whatever he threw your way. Eric leaned over and kissed your tattoo on the small of your back just before he drove into you.

"My God I can't get in you deep enough!" Eric moaned. "I just can't."Eric growled louder as he pushed himself into you deeper. It still was not deep enough for him. You pushed back on him as you felt droplets of his sweat sting at the small scratches from the coffee table on your back as Eric continued his manic thrusts.

Eric's fingers grabbed a fist full of your hair and pulled you up to look back at him. The look on your face of pure seduction, want and the look that you knew you had complete power over him made Eric come immediately. He let go of your hair and grabbed your hips.

"Fuck!" Eric growled as a hard wave of orgasm gripped his body causing him to shudder so hard he lost his senses for a few moments. When his mind cleared he realized that he had never hit an orgasm so hard as he just did with you. Eric slowly withdrew and just stood motionless as he watch you lift from the couch, turn around and look at him with a small smile playing on your lips. You were handling every bit he was throwing at you and your body was hungry for more.

"Are you okay Eric?" You asked playfully looking at him as you bit your bottom lip and your eyes slowly trailed down to his cock which sprung back to life. Not answering Eric grabbed you by your ass and hoist you up to straddle him. You held on tight as he took you to your bedroom.

Eric threw you in the middle of the bed and climbed on top. You spread your legs eagerly as he position himself on top of you. Eric caught sight of the vibrator in his peripheral vision lying beside you.

Eric lunges for it and throws it against the wall where it shatters.

"You don't need that shit when you have me!" Eric roared at you as he turned yet another shade of red. This shade was anger not lust. "You better not let anything touch your pussy but me." You loved getting this reaction out of him. Eric grabbed your chin, his nails digging into your skin. "Look at me!" You looked up into his eyes that were now filled with a mantic look of lust. "No more stupid toys! Do you understand me?" You wrapped your legs around him pulling him into you. "Yes I understand. Now can you shut the hell up and fuck me!" You demanded as you bucked up to him to get your point across. Your authoritative tone gave Eric a slight pause as he looked at your beautiful face. Now you had a lazy sexy grin on your face as you were waiting to see if he would do as he was told. It took a few seconds but Eric did as he was told.

Eric grunted loudly as he propels in and out of you with all his strength and you greedily accepted him.

"You going to fuckin say his name when you come! There is only one man's name you should say in ecstasy and that is mine! You only think of me!" Eric growled as he pulled out and pushed all the way in hitting your cervix. You accepted all of him as you clawed at his muscular back.

"Top…..Erriiicc…tooppppp." You barely got out in a moan.

"You want to be on top?" Eric asked as sweat droplets splashed on your cheekbones and lips, you instinctively licked his salty sweat.

"Are you sure? Eric asked mid thrust. You frowned at his lack of confidence in you. You were the one he was begging for moments earlier.

Eric didn't receive a verbal response from you only the nodding of your head. He quickly and efficiently rolled you on top of him. You grabbed Eric's shoulders, lifted up and slid your drenched pussy down onto his strain, hard dick further. It took almost all of Eric's strength to keep himself from rolling you over and fucking you again. You pulled up to his engorged tip and hovered for just a few seconds. The look in Eric's eyes told you it was seconds too long. So, you slid back down on him, your walls grabbing him more like a fist as you eased down.

As you rode him, Eric watches your breast bounce and jiggled with each of your movements. Eric grabbed them and lifted up to feast on them. Eric's tongue flicked and nipped at one of your nipples and you felt the rush of milk surge through your breast. Before you could warn him a gush of milk filled his tongue and without missing a beat Eric swallowed and continued devouring your nipples even though milk was dripping from them. If he didn't care, you didn't care.

"Eric look at me." You wanted to see his handsome face. He was flusher now dangerously close to crimson.

Your thick thighs pressed to his sides soaking them with your juices. Looking deep into his eyes you continued to ride Eric as hard as you could. You could not get enough of him. Your thighs squeezed Eric's side tighter as he pumped up deep inside you as your pussy suctioned his dick.

The raw need and desire for him stung at every fiber of your being as your moans and groans grew louder.

You came with such intensity your whole body convulsed and your nails dug into his chest scratching down his muscular pecs drawing blood.

"Fuck Y/N!" He growled as he felt the slight pain of your scratches. You held your head back as the wave of pleasure coursed through your body. Juices flowed and for good measure your breast started to leak even more milk. When you opened your eyes and looked down at Abbey's father you saw pure awe in his eyes. He lifted up and caressed your face and your skin tingled under his touch. You smiled at Eric and told him to lay back down. Eric laid back down and you leaned over and buried your face in his neck, sucking and biting his skin. You lifted to remove him from inside you and straddled him to have better movement as you began to kiss, lick, suck and bite down from his neck down his body. Eric would inhale sharply whenever you bit down on him a little harder than he was anticipating but he never complained or told you to stop. About the time you got down to his rock hard abs he was hard again. You spread Eric legs and began to lick every inch of his cock tasting yourself before taking it all in your mouth letting the tip tickle your tonsils.

"Dammit Y/N! What the fuck has gotten into you?" Eric asked as he sat up on his elbows and looked at you working him. You looked up at him and answered him by sucking harder. Eric literally clutched the sheets as you sucked him harder and massaged his balls. You started to tease him as you would go slow and deep with a tickle of your tongue on his tip and then you were fast and super wet as spit began to drip down his dick and thighs. Watching you work him, taking him in deeper and sucking harder Eric could not hold back and began to thrust upwards right before he exploded in your mouth. You swallowed all of him and sat up with another beautiful, sexy smile on your face. Eric was speechless as you kissed back up his body and snuggled on top of him. Eric's arms swallowed you as he regulated his breathing. Laying his arms you started to become sleepy. As his fingers gently rubbed up and down your back you started to doze off. You were asleep for a good five minutes when you felt a hard slap on your ass.

"Ouch! Eric!" You shouted startled and more pissed because you were in a deep sleep.

"Go take a shower." He ordered. You looked up at his handsome face trying to shake out of your haze. "Babe, go take a shower." He repeated. _Did he just call you babe?!_ He never called you that. That term of endearment definitely brought you out of your sleeping haze.

"Why?" You asked. It was pretty obvious as you both were covered and sticky from sweat, breast milk, your juices and his cum.

Eric leaned up to you and his long tongue darted out and licked your lips. "Cause I want to fuck you with my mouth and I want you clean." He explained as his tongue danced along your lips. You open your mouth to his tongue. You both kissed long and passionately until Eric pulled his lips from you causing you to pout.

"Go get cleaned up." He told you again before smacking your ass again a little harder than before causing you to shiver as the familiar feeling of a sharp pain followed by pleasure engulfed you.

"Why did you have a nanny cam in my room Eric? Do you not trust me?" You decided to finally ask.

Eric took a moment to answer and you waited patiently for his answer as your fingers caressed his chest. "Yes, I trust you. I don't trust other people and I thought it was a way I could watch and protect you."

 _Either he thought Four would end up back in your bed or maybe someone would try to hurt you and Abbey_. You thought as you looked up at Eric and found your fingers caressing his cheek. You knew your baby's father was very controlling and dominant so should you really be surprised at what he did, thinking he would still have control when he was not physically with you. Not a necessary physical control over you but a need to have control of a situation, surrounding and a need to protect you and his child.

"If anything would happen to me or Abbey a camera in my bedroom would not have helped the situation." You told him.

"I had plan on putting cameras in the other rooms." He confessed.

"My God Eric what would you have done if I actually had Four in my bed?" You asked as you lazily looked over his naked body, your fingers went back to caressing his chest before looking up waiting for his answer. Eric face was stone cold and you saw the flash of anger in his eyes. You should not have mentioned Four. You started to get up but Eric stopped you and surprisingly despite his anger at the mentioning of Four, leaned over and softly kissed your lips before answering.

"I probably would have killed you both."

His answer did not surprise you and you knew he was dead serious. You kept gazing at him.

"Did you expect a different answer?" He asked his pierced eyebrow arched.

"No actually I didn't." You told him as you got up from the bed and went into your bathroom.

As you walked out the bathroom freshly cleaned, you found Eric sitting up in bed. Eric watched your naked form walk up to the bed. Your body will always put him in a hypnotic state. Eric laid down in the bed as you crawled in.

"Turn around and straddle me." He told you.

"What?"

"Turn around where your fine ass is in my face." He instructed again.

You turned around, your back facing Eric and straddled him.

"Scoot up."

You rested your arms on each side of his legs and scooted your ass closer to his face. Eric laid back and moved your pulsing lips over his face.

"That's it." He whispered as he smelled your clean pussy. Eric moaned as he grabbed your hips. You instinctively spread your legs apart and whimpered as Eric lifted his face in your pussy lips giving it a long lick with his tongue. A feral growl escaped your lips feeling his hot tongue on you. Eric's tongue darted out and flicked your clit in short and then long strong strokes. Your body started to shake with desire. Eric licked your barbell hood sucking it in his mouth and pulling it between his teeth just enough to get your juices to flow and drip down your thighs and onto his face. Eric open his mouth wide and took you whole in his mouth and sucked your juices away before he went back to licking you lips and clit with a destructive rhythm. Eric ate you like you were his favorite fruit and to him you were his favorite fruit. In a matter of seconds you came hard and fast. You were trying to catch your breath when Eric literally picked up your limp body still recovering from your orgasm, turned you around to face the head of the bed and he positioned himself behind you.

"Lift up and grab the head board."

You lifted up on all fours ready for him no matter how exhausted you were. You really needed sleep but since he woke you up from your five-minute slumber and caused your body to sing with your recent climax you were ready. He was not going to get the best of you.

"I said grab the head board Y/N. You are going to need it."

You let out a light chuckle. "Oh really?"

"Grab the fuckin headboard." He growled. Your hands grabbed the head board just as he drove himself into you.

"Ahhhhh….Eric!"

"I told you!" He said in satisfaction as he slid his dick in and out of you hard and fast. Eric looked down and loved watching his cock thrust in your engorged and wet center. He was surprised yet again as you grabbed the head board tighter and met every one of his thrust he gave you with a harder pounding. As you met each of his long hard strokes, his nails dug into your hips and he realized he created a beast and she was out tonight. You did not back down and met every one of his thrusts and you pushed back on his cock harder than he was pushing into you. _What the fuck!_ He thought as he was about to climax again. _Raven never devoured him like you were doing._ _Hell, no woman he has been with has ever fucked him this hard._ Eric thought as one more slam of you against his hips caused him to come so hard his nails scratched down your back drawing blood as his hold body quivered. It took a moment for Eric to catch his breath. When his breathing slowed down he pulled from you and gathered you in his arms.

"Damn woman." He whispered in your ear. You looked up at him and saw that his face was wet with your juices. You sat up.

"Go take a shower."You demanded.

"What?" Eric not sure he was hearing you.

"I know you love the way I taste and I will admit I do taste and smell awesome but you need a shower." You giggled a little.

"You know I'm not done with you." Eric told you as he got up from the bed.

"What makes you think I am done with you?" You countered. Eric mischievous smile sent chills down your spine.

"I think it's time to pull a couple of scarves out." He instructed before he went into your bathroom. You darted out the bed despite the dull ache that was between your legs. You pulled out two scarves. You could not wait to see what the rest of the night had in store. He thinks he would have you tied up to the bed. He might be in for a surprise.

* * *

You woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. You were disoriented for a second as you tried to figure out why your apartment smelled of bacon. You reached over for Eric to find his side of the bed cold and empty. You rolled over and lifted your tablet to see the time. It was pass nine-thirty and you had not slept this late since having Abigail. Eric really wore you out. As you sat the tablet back on your nightstand you noticed a glass of water and two pain pills. You grabbed the pills and chased them down with the cool water. You braced yourself as you slowly crawled out of bed. Your body ached all over especially your center. You hope the meds will work fast.

"Breakfast!" You heard Eric call. _How did he know you were up? Wait….Eric made breakfast?_ You slowly walked to the bathroom to freshen up and throw on some lounge clothes. Slowly shifting into the kitchen, you stopped at a standstill as you watch Eric put a plate of food on each end of the table. _What the hell was going on?_ Eric rarely cooked for you. He did cook for you when you were recuperating from Raven's wrath and as soon as you were able to stand up and move around he had stopped.

"Are you working today? It's Saturday?" You asked noticing he was dressed.

"I always work. You know that. Now sit."

You looked at the hard wood seating that made up your chairs at your table set. There was no way you would be able to sit down without being in uncomfortable pain. Seeing your hesitation and discomfort Eric grabbed a pillow off the couch.

"Did you take the pain pills?" He asked as he put the pillow on the chair for you. You nodded yes as you slowly sat down. You shyly looked up at Eric as you were always slightly embarrassed to physically show just how much he had ravished your body. A slight smile of amusement caressed his lips as he knew you were embarrassed. You had no idea how hard it was for him to get up this morning as well. Eric was used to working his muscles with exercise and sex and expected a little soreness but for the first time in his life someone had fucked him into another stratosphere and his body screamed with every movement. Eric always knew you had a tiger inside you but he had to admit you shocked him last night and he was not easily shocked. You had pulled out your claws and showed exactly what you were made of. It was a complete contrast to the shy woman in front of him now.

As he watched you eat he found it a humorous that you had no idea the deeper imprint you left on his very existence. Yes, you won the challenge and he knew you found joy in that victory but last night became more than some stupid challenge to him. You swallowed him whole last night. Your essence, your soul, your very being and he could not get enough of you. The very thought of him ever losing you caused him pause and frighten him. The feeling was worse than the night you were stabbed and he thought he lost you and his child or the pain he would never outwardly admit he felt when he saw how bad he hurt you when you found Mandy between his legs or when you went back to Four. So as usual he refused to dwell on any type of pain or feelings. He did what he did best, he compartmentalize the feeling and cause his own share of pain on someone. That is exactly what he did to you when he let Mandy play house with him. However all that changed as soon as he pulled his daughter into this world. You looked up at him and smiled causing his heart to pump harder in his chest. Eric as usual kept his face hard as stone successfully hiding the reaction of something as minute as your smile had on him. Eric knew he would never allow anyone to know they had any type of power over him and you certainly had a power over him. He already told you that you had his heart and he would not give you any hint that you had much more than that. You both ate in a comfortable silence. Eric was done eating before you and got up from the table.

"I'll have someone come and clean up the coffee table and bring another one." He told you looking away from your beautiful face to the mess on the living room floor.

"Thank you." You said barley above a whisper as your mind remembered the pieces of wood stabbing your back as he drove himself deep inside of you. Eric returned his gaze to you just as your body shivered at the memory.

"You cold?" He asked walking up to you.

"No. I'm fine." You looked up and your eyes wandered to the red bite marks and hickeys on his neck that aligned between his neck tattoo. You also saw your nail indents and scratches along his forearms.

Eric was about to respond when you both heard someone knock on your door.

"It's mom. Oh my God the table! The smash keypad!" How on earth were you going to explain that? Eric put his plate in the sink completely ignoring your current state of panic. You stood up from the table just as your mom used her backup key and walked in with Abbey.

"Y/N what happen to your-" Your mom abruptly stopped her question when she saw the smash coffee table and then she looked over at Eric. She narrowed her eyes at him as he walked up to her, kissed his daughter and walked out the door without a single word.

"Thanks mom for letting her spend the night." You took Abbey from your mom and sat her in her seat. You leaned over and kissed her face as you buckled her in.

"Is he beating you?" Your mom asked. You did not realize your shirt had ridden up your back as you were putting Abbey down. There was no way you could tell your mom that they were Eric's fingernail scratches, bites and bruises from the coffee table.

"No he is not." You told her hoping she would drop the subject. There was no way your mother would understand the type of intimate relationship you and Eric shared. If she saw you naked she would have a heart attack.

"The smash code box, the table and the bruises on your back states otherwise." You mom walked up to you as you gave Abbey another kiss, pulled up your shirt to inspect your back.

"Oh my God!" she gasps when she saw the scratches, bite marks and bruising. You quickly turned around.

"Mom don't flip out it's nothing."

"What kind of animal is he?"

"He is not an animal mom. Just drop it please."

Dara was not going to argue with you. She just could not believe you, her daughter would let a man put his hands on you like that. Did you not care about the safety of your daughter? She will have to call your father. He will be able to talk some sense into you and maybe confront Eric. Though her husband was Abnegation and would not dream of confronting anyone this was his daughter. Her husband would never allow anyone to hurt his daughter. Dara quickly gave her daughter and granddaughter a kiss and told you to call her when you need her. You smiled at your mom relieved she dropped the subject.

"Love you mom." You called to her as she was leaving.

"I love you too sweetheart."

As soon as Dara was back at her apartment she dialed her husband Bryan.

You had just got out of a hot bath when you heard a knock at the door. You wrapped yourself in a towel, pulled Abbey with you and answered the door. It was two guys carrying a coffee table.

"Oh hi. Right this way." You moved to the side to let them in.

They both hesitantly looked at each other before they walked into your apartment. Before shutting the door you heard a beeping sound outside your door. You stuck your head out to find Ray fixing your code box.

"Hey Ray!"

Ray looked over at you and noticing you in just a towel, quickly nodded his head to you and focused back on his work. What did Eric say to him you pondered as you grabbed Abbey out her seat. You pass by the two guys as they cleaned up the wooden pieces and threw them in a heavy-duty trash bag. Neither one of them dared to look up at you. Yep, Eric definitely said something to all of them. It pissed you off a little but he was Eric and you knew how he was. There was no point in bringing up the subject with him.

* * *

You woke up the next morning in a perfect spooning position naked with Eric holding you tight. You were sleep when he got home last night. You knew he must be tired but he got up whenever Abbey woke up for her feedings. He fed his daughter from the bottles of milk you had pumped earlier and stored in the fridge. When she went back to sleep Eric crawled back into the bed and you both fucked hard and fast. Abbey woke up about three times last night and each time Eric crawled back in bed you both were back at it. You knew you were sore and needed rest but you could not help and moved your ass against him a little to tease him. Eric stirred awake and you immediately felt him become hard. You rubbed against him some more and he softly growled in your ear.

"You teasing me woman?" He whispered in your ear, voice deep and thick from sleep. You answered him by rubbing against him more. Within seconds Eric was inside you. You moaned in ecstasy as he slowly moved in and out of you.

"Y/N!" A voice called you from the living room.

You and Eric froze when you heard your father call your name.

"Oh my God! What is my dad doing here?!"

You started to get up but Eric stopped you by pulling you tighter to his hard body.

"He can wait." Eric growled as he pounded in you harder and you had to bite your lip to keep from moaning.

"Dad give me a minute!" You yelled, hoping he heard you.

"Oh God!" You gasped with pleasure as Eric's movement quicken and his fingers reached over and found your clit. Your walls tighten around Eric's cock and he knew you were about to come. Just as an orgasm seized your body Eric quickly removed his hand from your clit and clamped it over your mouth to keep your cries of passion to a minimum. He grunted quietly as his orgasm hit him. You both laid still for a few moments as both your bodies slowly receded from the high of both your orgasms.

Eric slowly pulled out of you and you quickly got up to find something suitable to wear in your front of your dad. You rushed out to meet your dad when you stopped short when you saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Eric's been beating you?"

"No dad! What makes you think that?" As soon as you asked the question you remember what your mom saw yesterday.

"Your mom told me about all the bruises you had on you and the broken coffee table." Your father was shaking he was so upset.

"They are not from Eric beating me. I told mom that." You explained. Your father didn't believe you.

"Where is he?! I know he is here. Eric Coulter!"

"Dad! Stop."

"Eric get out here!" Your dad yelled.

You heard Eric move around in your room and shortly after he walked in the living room with a t-shirt and lounge pants on. He had a complete bored and uninterested look on his face.

"Are you putting your hands on my daughter?" Bryan got up in Eric's face.

"Y/N I suggest you tell your father to get out of my face." Eric crossed his arms across his chest and Bryan notice the scratches on his arms.

"Those scratches on his arms from you trying to defend yourself?" Your father asked you looking away from Eric to you.

"No." You simply answered.

You pulled your dad by the arm away from Eric.

"Dad look at me." Bryan's angry eyes return to Eric. "Dad! Look at me." You shouted to get his attention. Your father finally looked at you. "Dad, you have to trust in the person you raised. I would never let a man put his hands on me without my permission. Eric would never hurt me."

"Then explain to me your bruising and broken furniture?" Your father was getting exasperated as he looked over at Eric again who decided to make himself a cup of coffee not at all bothered by the situation you were dealing with.

"Dad. I am a grown woman. Eric has done nothing to me that I DID NOT want him too." You emphasized hoping he would finally understand. You saw when it clicked with your father what you were trying to explain. His mouth fell open and then quickly shut. You saw a flicker of disgust display on his face.

"How could you let him do that to you? A man does not do something like that to someone he loves…not the mother of his child." Bryan made a point to look over at Eric who was not paying him any attention. "A man would never do his wife like this in Abnegation. You are Abnegation. You know better." Your father brought his attention back to you.

"She is not Abnegation. She is Dauntless." Eric corrected your father not looking over at either of you.

"What are you doing child?" Your father asked you his voice lowered.

"Again, dad I need you to understand nothing is going on that I do not want." You reiterated. You saw sadness and disappointment in your father's eyes. He could not believe you would allow a man to do what Eric was doing to you and you did not mind. What happen to his little girl? You were upset you disappointed your father but you were a grown woman now and your intimate relationship with Eric was none of your parent's business. Your dad looked over at Eric again who was leaning against the counter drinking his cup of coffee finally looking at you and your father. Your father sighed in defeat and asked to see his granddaughter. You took him to Abbey's room and let him spend time with her. You walked back into the kitchen to find Eric putting his empty mug in the sink.

"Never have your dad come at me like that again." Eric warned you as he walked up to you.

You looked up at Eric. He was pissed. Wow he really held himself together in front of your father.

"You would have done the same for Abbey. Hell, Eric you would probably kill anyone who even looks in her direction when she gets older."

Eric didn't argue because he knew you were right. He went back to your bedroom and shut the door to avoid your father. He could only hold back his anger for so long and he did not want to hurt your father.

As your father left you gave him a hug and you felt him stiffen in your embrace. Again, you felt sadness as you figured you really disappointed him and he would never look at you the same again. You sighed as you shut the door behind him. You remember your dad was disappointed when he found out you were pregnant but today his eyes showed a level of disappointment you don't think you could ever redeem yourself from.

"Is he gone?" Eric asked walking back into the living room.

"Yes." You answered as your eyes turned red from tears threatening to fall. Eric swiftly walked up to you and cupped your face.

"Don't you dare cry. You don't owe anyone an explanation for anything. Not even your parents." He scolded you.

"It's my dad Eric. God only knows what he thinks of me…you."

"I don't give a rat's ass what he thinks of me. You are Dauntless not Abnegation. You are my woman….not his little girl anymore. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Eric wiped a tear that did escape one of your eyes before leaning over and kissing you making you forget the sadness you felt about your father.

 **A week later.**

You almost teared up leaving Abbey with your mom on your first day back at work but it felt good to get out the apartment and be productive again at your job. You quickly fell back into routine with a little help from Jen when your work phone rung around lunch time.

You looked at the caller ID and smiled when you saw it was Eric.

"Hey!" You answered cheerfully.

"Come to my office." Eric snapped.

"What's wrong?" You asked alarmed.

"Get to my office now." Eric barked and then hung up. What the hell was wrong with him now?

"Where are you going?" Jen asked as you got up from your desk.

"Eric wants to see me."

Jen said nothing and returned back to work. You quickly walked to Eric's office. His receptionist looked up at you and smiled and said nothing as you knocked on his door.

"Enter." He yelled through the door.

You walked in shutting the door behind you. You found Eric sitting at his desk sifting through papers. He didn't look up when you entered or even acknowledge you were there.

"What do you want Eric?" You snapped not in the mood for his shenanigans. Eric's head snapped up with a frown of disapproval on his face.

"Since you have been out of work for some time you must have forgotten how chain of command works. I am your superior and you do not talk to me that way." He told you with irritation in his voice.

You let out an annoyed sigh and Eric jumped up from his desk and in a few steps was standing in front of you. He looked down at you searching your face. You looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. You both stood silent for a few moments looking at each other.

"What can I do for you Mr. Coulter?" You asked becoming a tad uncomfortable with the silence between you two. A small smirked played on Eric's lips as he reached over and unbutton your jeans.

"Eric what are you doing?"

Eric unzipped your jeans and pulled down your jeans along with your underwear.

"Step out of your jeans." He ordered as he went to lock his door.

"So you can have me half naked in your office but you disapprove of the way I speak to you." You observed as you stepped out of your jeans.

"I'm your superior. You do as I say. Now go up to my desk and stick out that nice ass for me."

Eric watched your every move as you leaned over his desk, making sure your plump ass was arched up in the air. You heard Eric walk up to you and heard the sounds of him unbuttoning and unzipping his black pants. You instantly became wet with anticipation. You felt Eric's large hands knead the warm flesh of your ass.

"You're already wet….damn." Eric whispered as he glides a finger inside you causing you to moan.

"Should that be a surprise Eric? What did I tell you before? I will always be ready for you."

A low chuckled escaped Eric's lips as he replaced his finger with his cock.

"Oh Eric…you feel sooo good." You sighed with pleasure as he slowly moved his cock in and out of your wet folds. Eric grabbed your waist as he started to pump in you faster and you heard his grunts with each hard stroke. You began to tremble as you felt your impending orgasm.

"Fuck Eric….oh God…that's my spot." You nearly screamed.

"I know." Eric said fucking you harder. You both were on the verge of coming when a piercing alarm screamed from his tablet. Eric stopped mid thrust.

"Fuck!" he growled and pulled out of you.

"No." You moaned in disappointment you were so close to release your nerves were screaming and your body was tight and your head was swimming. "No." You whined again as you turned around and found Eric still hard quickly pulling up his pants zipping and fastening them. Discomfort displayed on his face as his cock strained against his pants. Eric swiftly walked around his desk, picked up the tablet and read it. You grabbed your underwear and jeans and just as quickly as Eric pulled them on zipping and buttoning them. You understood his discomfort as your swollen lips rubbed against your underwear. You were also wet which was not a pleasant feeling. You will have to go wipe yourself and change your underwear before going back to work.

"Dammit!" He barked.

"What's wrong?" You asked startled by his outburst.

"I have to go. Some factionless are raising hell downtown." He told you as you smoothed your hair back for any strands that may have fallen out your bun.

"Will you be home for dinner?"

"I don't know Y/N. Go back to work. I have to get going."

You frowned as you followed him out of his office. You observed other Dauntless leaders leaving their offices. This must be serious. A lump formed in your throat as you thought of Eric being in any danger. Without a look back or even a good bye Eric sprinted down the hall with the other leaders. Shaking your head you headed to your apartment before returning to work.

You were worried about Eric the rest of the day. About the time you picked up Abigail and got home you were a nervous wreck. Why was he not back by now? You sat Abbey in her seat and quickly went to change in lounge clothes. You fed Abbey and was about to start on dinner when there was a knock on your door. You opened to find a young, brown haired girl with pretty big eyes staring back at you.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Y/N?" she asked with a worried look on her face. For a split second you felt your heart drop as you thought this could be a young initiate Eric was fucking. Could it be?

"Yes." You confirmed.

"My name is Tris. A friend of Four's." Her expression became more troublesome.

You sighed with relief it wasn't an Eric issue. How could you be so silly? Eric was yours and yours only.

"What's wrong Tris?" You asked as you ushered her inside.

"Have you heard from Four?"

"No I haven't. He must be downtown." You told her as you both sat on the couch.

"He is and half of Dauntless went. It must be serious if it is taking this long and so many people went down there."

You thought only the leaders went. You had no idea that half of Dauntless went as well. Now you really were going to freak out.

"I'm sure they will be back soon." You assured her as well as yourself.

"I was about to start on dinner. Have you eaten?" You got up from the couch cause you needed to do something to distract yourself so you won't freak out in front of her.

"I don't think I can eat anything but I will try."

"Good. Are you allergic to anything?"

Tris shook her head no.

You busied yourself in the kitchen as Tris played with Abbey. You and Tris chatted getting to know one another more. You started to remember her from your former faction but you both never really knew each other well, only seeing each other in passing throughout the years.

"I know Four is Abigail's godfather but what is the story with you two?" She asked suddenly. You stopped stirring the rice you were making and looked over at her. That was pretty bold of her you thought.

"That is a conversation you need to have with Four." You told her. You didn't know what Four wanted her to know about the extent of your relationship with him.

"I figured it was romantic and you just confirmed it."

"Dinner is ready." You told her hoping to change the subject. You looked over at your tablet as it alerted you of an incoming visual call. It was Four. You quickly picked up your tablet and accepted the call.

"Four are you ok? You asked as soon as he appeared on screen.

"Yes I'm fine. We are back. It got pretty bad out there."

Tris jumped up and scurried over to you.

"Tris is here." You moved the tablet so he could see her.

"Honey I'm home. Come to my apartment." He told her.

"Ok."

You turned the tablet back to you.

"Four have you seen Eric? Is he ok?"

"He's in the infirmary getting stitches."

"What happen?!" You nearly shrieked.

"A factionless cut him on his arm. He is fine. Everyone is ok besides a few cuts and bruises but we got the situation contained. Y/N I know you. Do not go down to the infirmary looking for him. You know that will piss him off. I'm sure he will be at your place soon as he is done."

He was right. Eric would be piss. He would not want you seeing him hurt. His pride would be wounded.

"Ok. I won't go down there."

"Is Abigail ok?"

"Yes she is fine. You walked over to Abbey and showed him his goddaughter cooing in her chair.

"Ok. I will stop by tomorrow to see you two." You quickly looked over to Tris. She had no reaction on her face.

"Ok. We will see you tomorrow." You ended the call.

"I'm going to head out."

"Alright. Did you want me to make you a plate to go?"

"No I'm good. Thanks anyway. Thanks for letting me hangout."

"No problem."

You smiled at Tris and watch her walk out the door. You paced back and forth in the kitchen fighting your urge to grab Abbey and head down to the infirmary anyway. As minutes passed you had successfully talked yourself into going when your heard the keypad. _Oh thank God!_

As soon as Eric walked in holding his jacket looking irritable you ran up and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around and squeezed you back.

"I'm ok." He told you as you pulled out of the embrace. You eyed the large bandage wrapped around his forearm. "Asshole cut right through my jacket!" Eric was pissed as he lifted up his coat and surveyed the large gash in the right arm of the jacket.

"Eric you were hurt and you are worried about a damn coat. I can sew it together." Eric looked at you like you lost your damn mind.

"It's fuckin custom made! Now I have to get another one made." Eric spat as he walked over to his daughter.

"You should have told me that the factionless was getting so dangerous! You should not have been out there. You could have been killed!"

Eric looked up from his daughter and looked at you with pure annoyance in his eyes.

"I am a Dauntless soldier first and foremost, I am Abbey's father and then your man. In that order Y/N! What I do as a soldier, I do to protect this faction and to protect you and my child!" He shouted at you making Abbey whimper. Eric's attention returned to his daughter.

"I'm sorry baby girl." He spoke tenderly to his daughter as he picked her up. His face contorted for a brief second from the pain of his cut from lifting her in his arms.

"I just don't want you in danger." You told him as you walked up to him rocking his daughter in his arms.

"Y/N as a soldier I will face danger but I am very good at what I do. I will always make sure I come home to you and Abbey."

"Do you think the factionless will act up again?" You rubbed your daughter's hair looking up at him.

"Don't concern yourself with that." He said effectively shutting any further questions you might have down. You frowned in frustration as it bothered you that he did not ever divulge any of his work information to you. You wanted to know exactly what does Dauntless leader Coulter do all day at his job. What exactly was his job description? Plus, he should be able to vent and let out his frustrations when it came to work or anything for that matter. He never really opened up to you. Did he think you could not handle it? _He's not the type of man to talk about his feelings Y/N! You know if Eric is upset or frustrated about anything he handles it and keeps it moving._ You told yourself as you watch him sit on the couch content with his daughter in his arms.

"Are you hungry?" You asked deciding not to press any further about the factionless. Eric looked up at you and his eyes slowly took in your body from head to toe.

"I am actually." You knew exactly what he was hungry for by the sound of his voice and your body reacted to it as you felt yourself become moist. A dull ache started in your center as you remember the interruption of your impending orgasm in his office earlier today. You really needed that release as you had been stress and worried since you left his office.

"I'll make you a plate." You told him and scurried off to the kitchen.

Later that night you rode out your orgasm as well as Eric's that was pending inside you both since earlier that day. You wanted to be on top because you loved being in control of him and you did not want to aggravate his arm. Later that night as Eric slept you kept tossing and turning as you thought of how easily you could have lost your man that day. You knew Eric was a strong and superior soldier but you did not want him to walk out that door and never come back because of his duties as a soldier. Yes you were a train soldier as well and would go if you were called for duty but your child was first and foremost in your mind. You would have to make up a living will just in case something happen to you and Eric. You knew Four and Jen were Abbey's godparents but they were also Dauntless soldiers and would not hesitate for active duty. So that left your parents. There was no way in hell you were leaving Abbey with Eric's mom who had yet to come visit her granddaughter since her birth. Visual calls did not count in your opinion. You sighed as you knew this could be an impending argument with Eric's stubborn ass.

"Babe be still and go to sleep." Eric slurred in his sleep as he turned toward you and pulled you close to him. There was that term of endearment again. You smiled and snuggled against him and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

You stood and gazed at Eric and his daughter. She was so adorable sitting up on her father's knee with her body laid back on his chest. You had to capture this moment. You grabbed your tablet.

"Eric look up."

Eric slowly looked up from his daughter and you quickly snapped a picture.

"Eric smile." You told him looking at the picture you just took. He looked annoyed in the picture. You pose to take another picture but Eric put his head back down looking at his daughter.

"Come on Eric!" You whined frustrated. "Abbey will see this picture and think her father is a pretentious asshole."

"No she won't." he defended.

"Can you smile for Abbey please?"

"Abbey look at mommy." Eric instructed his daughter in a soft voice. Abbey smiled at her father and looked over at you. You quickly took a photo. You looked at the pic and smiled. Eric actually had a pleasant small smile on his lips. You just knew that would be one of the pics you would treasure of Eric and his daughter. Majority you took were without Eric's knowledge you would usually capture him and Abbey asleep with her lying in his arms or chest. You would cut the shutter sound off and snap pictures when he was playing with her. You hope in the future you could get more pictures like the one you took today.

"We need to get back to work." Eric told you as he handed Abbey to you to take over to your mom. You and him had often picked up Abbey and had lunch at your place if you both weren't fucking in his office.

"I'm right behind you." You told him leaning up giving him a kiss on the lips. "Wait did you put creme on your cut?"

"Yeah I did earlier." Eric briefly looked at his forearm where his cut was healing. "Don't be tardy. You have a habit of that at times." He said with a sly smirk on his face. If you were ever tardy returning to work after lunch was because he was busy laying it on you or you were laying it on him in his office and he never let you get back on time.

After dropping Abbey back at your moms you headed back to work.

As you cut through the training room you immediately saw your man standing watching a couple of initiates spar with a bored expression on his face. You smiled as you caught his eye. He gave you a slight nod.

"That's her I think." You heard a whisper from a group of girls as you walked passed. _Were they talking about you?_ Your reputation as Eric's baby momma preceded you that even the new initiates knew of you. I mean you could imagine all the stories that swirled around Dauntless about your scandalous

relationship between Eric and Four. Hell this was Dauntless. Who was anyone to judge?

You started to sprint to get to work in a timely manner. You would have to cut across the chasm to get to your office faster. You smiled when you saw Tris walking toward you.

"Hey Tris! You heading to training?" You stopped and gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah. I had to escort one of the initiates to the infirmary. I'm glad it wasn't me this time." Tris said smiling at you.

"Oh, I remember those days. It seems like yesterday I saw my fair share of the inside of the infirmary due to training." You frown when you saw the smile leave Tris's face. Out of your peripheral vision you saw someone running up on you and Tris. You turned around in time to see Mandy throw liquid from a glass bottle at you. You instinctively turned your back to shield Tris and to keep whatever was being thrown at you from hitting your face. As the liquid hit your back burning through your shirt it took a second for your brain to register that she just threw acid at you. A howl came from your mouth as the acid ate at your upper back. You grabbed the chasm railing to keep from falling over.

"Tris! Run!" You shouted. Tris took off back toward the infirmary to grab someone for help just as Mandy charged at you and knocked you on your back. You screamed in pain as the rough steel of the chasm's bridge scraped your back. As much pain as you were in you were able to block most of her punches. It didn't take long for Mandy to get the upper hand as she straddled you and rain down hard punches to your ribs and face.

"He is mine! Not yours!" She screamed at you. You were able to get a punch to Mandy's face hitting and splitting her bottom lip. You had to get her off you before you both fell off into the chasm. You head butted her head stunning her enough where she fell backwards off you. Mandy quickly grabbed the railing as she rolled off the chasm.

"Oh God! Don't let me fall! Please don't let me fall!" Mandy screamed as she held onto the railing. "Help me!"

You got on your knees and reached down and grabbed one of her hands.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mandy said in relief as she felt you lifting her up. Her other hand let go of the railing and grabbed your wrist as you grabbed her forearm with your other hand for a better grasp to pull her up. You started to pull up with all your strength ignoring the pain you were in. As you pulled her up you looked at her face and for a split second a wicked smile displayed on her face. _My God!_ This woman was certifiable. You knew at that moment she would stop at nothing to hurt or kill you. You thought of Abbey and Eric as you let go of her forearm and your hand began to relax its grip in her hand. It was either going to be her or you that would end up dead. It sure hell was not going to be you. Mandy eyes widen in fear as she saw the stone expression that surfaced on your face and felt your hand letting go of hers.

"No! No! Don't!" She shrieked as she tried to tighten her grip on your wrist. You could feel her hands slipping from your grip. You started to pull from her grasp. "You bitch! I hate you!" she roared as she realized that you intended to let her fall.

That was the final nail in her coffin. You yanked your hand from her grasp and froze as you heard her screams as she fell into the chasm. Her screams seem to go on forever until you heard her body hit the rocks. You couldn't move as your body was frozen in place as you stared down at her mangled body. Your mind was trying to comprehend that you just killed someone when you felt an arm wrap around your waist and pull you from the edge of the bridge.

"Y/N?! Y/N?! What happen?" Eric's voice slowly reached your brain and registered. You looked up at him slightly confused. The adrenaline you had felt started to subside and the pain from your acid burn on your back came back in full force. It hit you so hard that your body and mind could not cope and you started to scream in agony as you grasped at your shirt trying to tear it off your body. Eric quickly turned you around and saw the acid eating through your shirt.

"Shit!" Eric grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head.

"Eric what happened?!" Four jogged up to you and Eric. Four stopped short when he saw you screaming in pain in just a black bra. "What happen to her?!" Four started to panic seeing you in such pain. Eric bent down, lifted you by the back of your legs and swung you over his shoulder. He did not want to aggravate your back as blisters were starting to form.

"Oh my God!" Four gasped as he looked down in the chasm and saw Mandy's lifeless body. "It's Mandy."

"What?!" Eric quickly looked over the chasm as he started for the infirmary. "Fuck!" _What did you do?_ Eric took off as fast as he could to the infirmary. Your cries turned into loud whimpers

"Y/N concentrate on my voice. Don't focus on the pain. Just concentrate on my voice. We are almost there." Eric proceeded to talk to you as he rushed to the infirmary and you tried hard to zone out the pain and concentrate on his voice. Just when you thought you could not take it anymore and was going to slip out of consciousness Eric crossed the threshold of the infirmary. Dr. Davis was on duty and saw Eric as soon as he entered.

"What happen?!" He asked as he rushed up to you and Eric.

"Her back. It looks like some type of sulfuric acid." Eric told him.

"Gurney!" Dr. Davis called out. In seconds, you were lying in a prone position in the gurney. You closed your eyes and grit your teeth as they pushed you into a room with Eric close behind. You screamed as a nurse unclasped your bra and some skin came off with the bra band.

You let out a louder cry of pain as the doctor flushed and irrigated your back with water.

"I know it hurts Y/N but we have to get the acid off your back before it completely eats through your skin."

"Give her something more for the pain!" Eric yelled in frustration. It pained him to see you in pure agony. Dr. Davis instructed one of the nurses to administer a strong narcotic analgesic. It took instant effect and Eric sighed with relief as your eyes close into unconsciousness. Here you were fighting for your life yet again because of him.

He knew that Raven and Mandy were crazy and he had a sickening feeling Mandy would have come after you for a while now. That was one of the reasons he put up the camera and plan to put up others so he could keep an eye on you and his daughter. He was right about his feelings because Mandy had come to his office about a couple of weeks ago deranged and begging him to take her back. He told her to get the fuck out and immediately reported her. He could feel and see how deranged and determined she was to get him back. He immediately filed a report with Max. He did not want another Raven incident. Max and a few leaders met with Mandy and came to the conclusion she indeed could be a danger to Eric and his family and sent her to Erudite for involuntary inpatient mental health treatment. Eric never told you about the incident because he thought he had you protected since she was gone but she obviously found a way out and Eric failed to protect you. Eric looked on as they irrigated your back more and apply gel and wrapped it up. He spoke with the doctor as they moved you into a room.

"How bad is it?"

Dr. Davis explained the extent of your injuries. They were pretty bad but Erudite had a serum that healed burned victims skin and cause the skin to grow back without any skin grafts. Eric sighed with relief. Last time he was at Erudite they were testing the serum. He was glad it was now available.

"Eric is it going to be a hard healing process. Yes the serum is a wonderful breakthrough but they are very painful and they have to be injected once a day in four areas of her back. The healing is faster but very painful. There will still be some scarring." Dr. Davis explained.

"I understand."

"Eric, Max and the other leaders were here to speak to her about the incident but I told them she was still sedated. She will be waking up in an hour or so and you need to make sure she knows the severity of what is going on. They will be back in a few hours."

Eric nodded and headed to your room.

The first face you saw when you came to was Eric's.

"Don't move." He told you as you tried to sit up. You realize you really could not maneuver as you felt the bandaging wrapping around the top part of your torso.

"Abbey?" You asked hoarsely.

"She is fine. She is with your mom. They were here earlier but I sent them home until you wake up. I didn't want Abbey here. Y/N, I need you to listen to me. I know you are in pain and groggy from the meds but I need you to listen to me carefully." Eric leaned in closer to you. "Max and a couple of leaders were here earlier to see you and I need you to tell me what happen. They have video of the attack. I watched the video and you can see where she grabbed the railing when she rolled off the chasm. The angle of the camera only shows your back and it shows a quick jerk of your arm as if you snatched your hand away. This leaves the question if you let Mandy go on purpose or if she slipped from your grasp."

"She was going to kill me." You told him before a spasm of coughs hit you because of your dry throat. Eric poured you a cup of water from the pitcher that was sitting on a tray at the end of your bed. You gulped it down in three large swallows.

"She fell from your grasp as the pain from your back caused your grip to weaken and you know longer had the strength to pull her up. That is what you will tell them. Do you understand me?" You felt pain in your hand and looking down you realize Eric had it in a death grip. As the fog of the medicine began to wear off more you realize Eric had fear in his eyes. That was one emotion you never thought you would see from him. He was afraid for you.

Max and two other leaders questioned you later that day after kicking Eric out the room. You told them exactly what Eric told you to say. Seeing the pain you were in the inquisition was kept short.

"Leader Knox and Nelson I would like a moment alone with her." Max told the two other leaders.

Nelson and Knox nodded and exit the room. Eric jumped up from his seat when he saw two of the leaders leave your room.

Nelson held up his hand to stop Eric from entering the room.

"She is still being question." He told him stopping Eric in his tracks. Eric gritted his teeth and sat back down.

"Y/N I am sorry that you were attacked again by a fellow Dauntless member." Max pulled the stool that was in the corner and sat beside your bed. "Is he worth it?"

"What?" You asked confused.

"Is Eric worth it? This is the second time you were attack because of another woman of his." Max shook his head not understanding how you could be in this position again. You looked at Max at a loss for words. As your back painfully throbbed his question cut through you like a knife. Was Eric Coulter worth it? Tears sprung to your eyes.

"Listen to me Y/N. I saw and still see so much potential in you to be a top Dauntless leader but the hold Eric has over you will either get you killed or you will never succeed to your true potential. I hate to see any member of this faction suffer unnecessarily and that is what you are doing."

Tears fell down your cheeks. Out of character Max gently wiped them away.

"We have come to the ruling that Dauntless member Mandy Miller death was in self defense. We are still investigating how she escaped inpatient treatment at Erudite but from our own conclusions and the doctors who treated her during her inpatient stay they have concluded she was a danger to society with a fixation on leader Coulter and you. Y/N I need you to think about your future here and what you want. Will this happen again? Will you survive next time? Coulter has always been a top soldier and the first in

history to reach leadership at a young age and unfortunately that brings a lot of admiration from people who may or may not be stable. Think about you and your daughter."

You nodded your head and thought about what he just told you.

"She was at Erudite in a mental health institution?"

"Eric didn't tell you?"

You shook your head no. Max told you about the Mandy incident from a couple weeks ago. _Eric kept that from you?_

Max squeezed your hand and left you in your thoughts. Moments later Eric burst in your room.

"Self defense." He sighed in relief as Max had told him on the way out.

"I know." You told him weakly. "Eric I need a moment alone. Can you bring my baby girl to see me? Has Four stop by?"

"Yes him and Tris. You were sleep."

You nodded your head. He would never have told you if you didn't ask.

"I will go get Abbey."

You close your eyes. You didn't want to look at him. Eric walked out your room knowing things were about to change.

 **A week later**

"Y/N I need you to rethink going back to Abnegation. You and Abbey belong here with me!" Eric was trying his best not to yell at you as he knew you were still in pain. Since you been back home the past few days you made him move out back to his apartment and you moved your mother in. He tried to argue but in your pain, depression and stubbornness you did not argue back and completely ignored him. As your mom packed you and Abbey's bags to move back to Abnegation for however long you wanted to stay Eric was at wits in. He knew things were going to change as you healed from yet another attack because of him. He expected you to be upset but not to the point of throwing him out and going back to your former faction. He needed to be with you and Abbey and as he feared you were leaving him. You also had the emotional pain of Mandy's death on your mind. He saw it in your eyes at times.

"I know it is a lot to deal with at first causing someone's death but it was in self-defense Y/N. We can work through this together." Eric knelt by your bed that you were sitting up in. You looked over at him.

"You think that is the only reason I am leaving?" You could not help it despite the pain it would cause your hand found his faced and slapped him. Eric gritted his teeth and took it like he always did when you slapped him fighting the urge to reciprocate.

"I can't stand to be here anymore! I am surrounded by death. Me and my baby almost died while I was stabbed multiple times and now I have scars on my back from an acid attack from your whore! What if your daughter was with me! It's you Eric! This would not have happened to me if you would have kept your dick in your pants! I wish I never met you!" You were screaming. What you just screamed at him stabbed at Eric's heart.

Your mom rushed into your room.

"Eric you need to leave." She told him in a stern mothers' voice. Eric got up from the side of your bed as you close your eyes as the pain meds took over your body. The meds were helping keep most of the pain at bay. You were relieved when the doctor told you that you would still be able to nurse on them. The medicine was another one of the many medical breakthroughs at Erudite.

"Did you secure a place for her and Abbey to stay in Abnegation?" Your mom asked Eric as she escorted him out your room to the door.

"Yes. It is a few doors down from you. We gave the Wilsons a bigger place." Eric told her. When you told him you were going back to Abnegation for a while and he needed to find you and Abbey a place to stay close to your family he roared at you in pure rage and at that moment is when he saw you shut down and shut him out. He regretted his reaction and tried to talk you out of it but it was like you didn't see him anymore. Today was the first time since the attack he got any real emotional reaction out of you.

"Good. We will see you tomorrow for the transport." Brenda told him before slamming the door in his face.

You mostly slept on the way back to Abnegation due to your meds and when you were awake there was only silence in the jeep. Your mom or Eric did not speak. The only noise occasionally came from Abbey. Eric pulled up to your temporary home to find your family outside waiting for you. Your dad, aunt and uncle rushed to the vehicle when Eric put it in park. Without a word to him your dad helped you out the car, your aunt grabbed Abbey's car seat and your uncle grabbed your bags. Eric started to get out the jeep when your dad told him there was no need for him to stay. Eric started to protest but you told him to leave.

"Don't forget her serum." Eric told your uncle.

"We got it." He told Eric giving him a death glare.

Eric watched from the jeep as your family ushered you and his daughter into the gray, box shape structure that would be your home for an amount of time you determined. Eric sighed as the door shut and you and Abbey were gone. You didn't even look back at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Michele's Note/MN: I failed to let the new readers who may stumble upon this story on this site that this is a reader insert story. It is a popular method of writing on Tumblr. I am using this site to park this story for my Tumblr followers. If you happen upon it, welcome and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Torn 22**

It had been seven whole days since you went to Abnegation and Eric had yet to hear anything from you. You would not answer his calls. He fought every minute of the day not to head to Abnegation and kick down your door. He knew if he did that you would draw back further from him. Eric as always maintain his serious, hard demeanor as top Dauntless leader in public, but his usual clean-cut appearance started to falter a little as a stubble started to grow on his handsome face. He had given up shaving. He also found himself drinking more at night to try to fill the hole you and Abbey had left. He often worked late as he did not want to go to an empty home. He would often find himself in your apartment in your bed just to be around you and Abbey's scent. When he was home alone his spirit was crushed. It showed in the appearance of his usual pristine apartment. Dishes were piling in the sink, his bedroom had the appearance of an unkempt teenager. Dirty clothes were strung on the floor, junk food wrappers littered the floor.

He missed you and his daughter immensely. Every minute of the day he thought back of why he was such a fool and let things between you and him get so bad. If he just been faithful, he would have his family with him. He looked at his tablet again and sighed. He already called you twice today and you did not answer. He had no idea how you were holding up as his contact he had in Abnegation had yet to see you. He knew his daughter was fine because your family would often take Abbey on walks in her stroller, but no one has seen you leave your building yet. Eric pulled up the pictures of Abbey in her stroller on one of her many outings. She seemed like she had grown so much in just seven days. His contact was taking photos to keep Eric in the loop. He really wanted to see you. Eric decided he would try to hold out for another couple of days and if he has not seen or heard from you he was heading to Abnegation.

"Sweetheart, Four and Tris are here to see you." Your mom told you as she peeped her head into your room. You looked up from your tablet and smiled.

"Send them back."

"You sure you are up for the company?"

"Yes mom."

You wanted to jump from the bed and hug Four when you saw him, and Tris enter your room.

"Four! Tris! It's so good to see you. What brings you by?" You asked sitting your tablet on the nightstand. Eric had called you again putting you in a foul mood. Seeing Four and Tris will surely lift your spirits.

"We are going to spend the night and give your family a break." Four told you as he sat on the edge of your bed.

"That is sweet of you two. Are you sure?" You looked over at Tris who was standing at the end of the bed looking a little uncomfortable as she did not know if she could sit on your bed or let alone be in your bedroom.

"Tris sit down hun." You told her. You saw a brief look of relief as she sat on the edge of your bed next to Four. Four must have told her all the details of your relationship with him for her to appear so uncomfortable.

"Yes, we are sure." Four told you as he grabbed and squeezed your hand.

"Thank you so much." You smiled at them both. Your smile faded when you heard your tablet ring again. Without looking you knew it would be Eric. Four saw your reaction.

"He tries to put on a brave face, but Eric has been a mess without you." Four informed you. "He is even growing a beard. I have never seen him not shave. He is always so clean cut. Also, I have been smelling alcohol on him."

"He is also a lot harder in training." Tris chimed in.

"I can't see him right now."

"I understand." Four squeezed your hand again.

Your mom walked in your room with Abbey.

"Can I hold her?" Tris asked hopefully.

"Of course." You told her as your mom handed Abbey to Tris.

"Four if you need anything you have my number. She will need her shots in a few."

"Ok. We will be fine." Four got up and hugged your mother. Your mom leaned in and kissed your forehead and then her granddaughter's.

"Call me if you need me. I am a few doors down."

As Tris held Abbey, all three of you talked and they informed you of all that was going on at Dauntless. About an hour later you heard your tablet alert sound, you sighed as that was the sound that you needed your shots.

"What's wrong?" Four ask seeing the small frown on your face.

"It's time for my shots."

"Would you like me to call your mom?"

"No. You can give them to me."

"Are you sure?" Four asked.

"Of course, I'm sure. They are in the fridge on the top shelf. Grab two." Four quickly got up and retrieved two syringes. "Tris, would you mind taking Abbey out into the living room. I don't want to see or hear me when I get my shots."

"Sure." Tris kissed Abbey's cheek as she got up from the bed and went into the living room. When Four reentered the room, you asked him to grab a washcloth laying on the sink in your bathroom. As Four retrieved a washcloth you unbutton your top and took it off. Four walked back into the room just before you could cover your bare breast with your pillow. He stopped in his tracks staring at you. As quickly as you could you pulled the pillow to cover your breast.

"Sorry." You said sheepishly. Four snapped out of his trance and told you it was ok. As Four sat down on the bed you explained to him how he needed to give you your shots. You took the washcloth, rolled it up and put it in your mouth to muffle your cries. The shots were very painful and caused you to cry out in pure agony. It scared Abbey so you started to muffle your screams with a washcloth. You gripped the pillow tight and turned your back to Four. Four slowly removed your large bandage that covered your burn. He did little to hide his gasp as he saw the extent of your injury.

"My God." He whispered. If Eric was not already a miserable mess Four would have knock the shit out of him the next time he saw him. Four just could not fathom how you still loved Eric after everything he put you through. Love was truly blind. "You ready?" he asked as he position the syringe at the top right of your back. You nodded yes. As Four gave you your shots tears streamed down your face as the washcloth muffled most of your screams. You felt the serum painfully course through your back as it slowly worked to heal you. You were physically exhausted about the time Four finished and put fresh bandages on your back.

"Are you ok?" Four asked as you slowly positioned yourself back in bed in the upright position. You nodded yes as you took the washcloth out your mouth. Four wiped your tears away with his fingers and kissed both sides of your cheek.

"It's going to be ok." He assured you.

"I hope so."

"Are you hungry? I can cook something for us."

"That would be nice Four. Thank you so much." Four kissed your forehead. "Anything for you."

You smiled at him as he headed to the kitchen. After a few moments Tris walked back in the room with Abbey. She was getting fussy.

"She must be hungry." Tris said as she handed your daughter to you.

"Yes, she is. Thanks for watching her."

"No problem. I'm going to run and see my parents really quick."

"Ok, I will see you when you get back."

As Tris left you nursed Abbey and she soon fell asleep latched onto you. You slowly got up from the bed despite your aching back and put her in her crib across the room.

You had the best time since your assault with Tris and Four. It was so good to have them over and they took your mind off negative thoughts that constantly invade your mind. Four made a delicious vegetarian meal for you three and after hours of talking Tris and Four made themselves home in the guest bedroom and resided for the night. You were almost asleep when you got a text from Eric asking you to call him. You knew he was trying to get you to call him because Tris and Four were there. You knew Eric and knew he would be having someone keep tabs on you. You sat up and looked at the screen. He had called and text you a total of 11 times. It was getting excessive and he was getting on your nerves. You sighed as you finally sent him a text asking what he wanted. Within seconds he replied he wanted to talk to you. You told him you had just laid down and will call him tomorrow.

 _ **If I don't hear from you by noon I am coming over!**_

You rolled your eyes at his response, threw the tablet on the night stand and went back to bed. You woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of your daughter laughing in the kitchen. You slowly rose from the bed and found Four, Tris and Abbey in the kitchen. You smiled at the warm scene of all of them in the kitchen. Four was kind enough to cook breakfast.

"Good morning," Tris got up from the table, and handed your daughter to you. "You are just in time. I think she is hungry for breakfast."

"Yes, she is." You said as you sat down. You lifted your shirt and fed Abbey as Four and Tris set the table for breakfast. As you all ate breakfast you could hear your tablet go off in multiple alert sessions.

"I think it would be best to let him come on over and see you and Abbey." Four stated stuffing sautéed vegetables in this mouth. "He will keep calling and pestering you."

"I know." You sighed. It was time for him to come over. You could no longer keep Eric from his child. Later that after noon you were sadden as you gave Tris and Four goodbye hugs.

"We will be back later this week to see you." Four planted a kiss on your forehead.

"I look forward to it."

After dialing your mom to let her know Four and Tris had left you reluctantly texted Eric. He immediately replied. You told him if he was coming over you would need a few supplies from Dauntless.

 _ **I will be there in a few hours.**_

His text read. You silently prayed to the universe for strength.

"What is all that Eric?" Dara asked as Eric put large bags on the kitchen counter.

"Food." Eric tried his best to control his tone and the speed of his answer. He turned around and retrieve the rest of the items you requested from his jeep. Dara walked over to the bags to see what Eric brought. She found a few personal hygiene products. As she continued looking in each bag she frowns when she found a bag full of meat products. Dara turned around when Eric entered back into the house holding a mirror and a few more bags. He shut the door with his boot.

"A mirror? She doesn't need a mirror there is one behind the sliding panel in the hallway." Dara told Eric as he sat the mirror and more bags on the kitchen table this time.

"She wants a mirror in the bathroom." Eric simply stated.

"She doesn't need all this meat." Dara complained looking in the bags he just sat down.

"I think you are forgetting your daughter is Dauntless. Where is she?"

"In her room sleep." Dara decided not to argue with Eric. As she looked at his retreating back heading to your room she silently wished you had ended up with Four. She despised Eric Coulter.

You stirred from your slumber when you heard Eric's voice softly call your name. You slowly opened your eyes to find him standing over you. You held back a gasp as you took in his appearance. His usual clean-cut face now carried a scruffy beard. To an untrained eye in Dauntless he may still appear well put together, but you could see a minute dishevel in his appearance. His eyes said it all to you, as he gazed down at you the sadness and hurt in them were overwhelming.

"I brought you the stuff you requested," He told you as he kneeled by the bed. You slowly sat up and thanked him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. The serum is working. It just hurts like hell though."

"It will get better with time."

You both stared at each other in silence. You both had so much to say to one another, but you knew it would end up in an argument and you were too exhausted for that. You assume Eric was just happy to see you and did not want to ruin the moment. Eric softly caressed your cheek and you sighed in response to his touch. You did miss him. You just wish being with him was not so problematic. A soft smile spread across Eric's face when he heard his daughter waking up from her slumber. He quickly got up and went over to her crib and picked her up. Abbey immediately clung to her father for a few moment until she motioned for you. Eric handed her to you, sat on the edge of the bed and watched as you nursed. As you did back in Dauntless you handed Abbey to her father for him to burp her.

You watched as Eric held his daughter.

"Despite everything I have missed you Eric."

Eric looked up from Abigail, a small frown displayed on his handsome face.

"Then why did you leave?" He asked sharply.

You rolled your eyes at him. "Don't act stupid Eric. You know exactly why I left."

"We could have worked it out without you leaving Dauntless."

"Could've, would've, should've…what's done is done."

Eric clenched his jaw to keep from arguing with you. He lifted Abbey up to his lips and gave her several kisses on her cheek.

"How much longer do you plan on saying here?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's best you come home."

"Not now Eric."

"I need you back Dauntless!" Eric's voice was rising. You just looked at him without responding. You were not going to argue with him. Eric got up from the bed, put Abbey in the crib and sat back on the bed next to you.

"I have given you space. What more do you want me to do? How do I get you back?"

You knew he was in pain. It showed all over his face, but he would never feel the pain you had been through and was still going through.

"There is nothing you can do Eric."

You might as well have stabbed him in the heart from the expression on his face.

"Don't tell me that. I do not accept that." Eric's voice was stern and purposeful. "You know me better than that. You know I will not tolerate this separation for much longer."

"I don't give a damn what you will or will not tolerate. I will come back when I want to come back!" He was working your nerves already and it he was not even in your presence a good hour. Eric's anger level shot several levels and his response was in anger and defense.

"This is bullshit! You are Dauntless, and I can have Max order you back at any moment at MY say so!"

As soon as the words spilled out his mouth he regretted them because he saw you instantly withdraw back into yourself. You had a staring match for a few seconds before you told him to get out. He didn't budge.

"I didn't mean it." Eric said trying to backtrack.

"Yes, you did. I need for you to go now."

"Can I come by tomorrow?" He asked hopeful looking over at Abbey's crib.

"Not tomorrow. Maybe in a couple of days."

"Don't do this Y/N."

"Eric…leave." You said more forcefully and a little louder where your mom heard you and rushed into the room. She felt the tension.

"Coulter, you need to leave."

Eric finally stood up not wanting to make the situation worse, kissed his daughter and told you to call him if you needed anything. Eric held his composure as he walked to his jeep, drove back to Dauntless, walked the halls to his apartment and made it safely inside before he lost it. He found himself punching holes in the walls in his living room well into his bedroom when he was done his fists were a bloody mess. When he finally calmed down, he tended to his fists and put in a request to maintenance, grabbed a glass and a full bottle of whisky, sat at the kitchen table and started drinking.

* * *

It had been three days since Eric had visited. He had called and texted often. You decided not to ignore his text and audio calls, but you did not take his visual calls. The audio calls were short as you assured him you and Abbey were fine and you will have him come over again soon. The text was usually the same way. He often checked to see if you needed anything. You did send pictures of Abbey to him often and he seemed grateful for the pictures. You had heard from Four about the maintenance request to fix his walls in his apartment and you figured he was drinking more than usual as his texts and calls after a certain time were demanding and annoying. You knew he was hurting and you tried to entertain him as much as possible, but it had gotten to the point that you turn your tablet to silent after a certain hour. In the morning you woke up to missed calls and drunk text messages. Sometimes the messages were pleading for you to come back to him and they left you in tears. He was causing you so much pain. You loved him so much, but it hurt to love him so much. You wondered every day as you looked at your daughter if you both could go back to him. You could go back to Dauntless, but could you go back to Eric? You just did not know what to do. You called your best friend Jen and she told you that the best thing for you to do was come back to Dauntless and face your fears head on. You will have to deal with Eric sooner or later because he was the father of your child. You did not have to be with him. You could successfully co-parent together. Jen told you she had a feeling once you were back at the Dauntless compound Eric would get his shit together and do whatever it takes to win you back.

"I do think you need to just co-parent because Eric as a partner is a lot and he takes a lot from you physically and mentally. You need to focus on yourself. Why does this advice sound familiar?"

You rolled your eyes and sucked your teeth at your friend over the call. Yes, she gave you this advice before and you did not listen. You wondered if you would have the strength to not fall into Eric's arms once back at Dauntless. You knew the father of your child and he always got what he wanted and that included you and Abbey. You sighed as you ended your call to Jen. What were you going to do?

"You haven't been outside since you got here. You are feeling a lot better and your back is healing well. Why don't you and Abbey go for a walk?" Your mom asked. "I brought over some of your old clothes."

You grimaced as you looked at your old clothes your mom threw across your bed. You would not be caught dead in those dresses. You probably could not fit them anymore anyway since having Abbey.

"I'm not wearing those."

"Well you can't wear black clothes while you are staying here. It's disrespectful."

"I know mom. I already thought about it and I will need to go back to Dauntless to get some clothes made. You think you can take me tomorrow?"

"Sure." Dara wondered what kind of Abnegation clothes you would have made that the many seamstress in Abnegation could not make for you.

* * *

"All done sir." Tony told Eric as he removed the cape from around Eric's neck. He brushed a few hairs that were still on Eric's neck after his haircut and thanked him for coming in.

"Thank you, Tony. You always do an excellent job." Eric told him as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and handed Tony a generous tip. He had to keep his barber happy as he was the only one who Eric would let touch his hair. Eric headed out to the busy street of Dauntless consumers entering and exiting shops. Eric looked up and down the rows of shops and was thinking if you or Abbey needed anything. Eric was deep in thought as he pulled out his tablet to see if you texted him anything you may need when he heard the distinct giggle of his little girl. Eric's head snapped up to the sound and he saw you, holding Abbey laughing at her giggles, and your mom walking beside you carrying a bag. You didn't notice you were walking toward him as your attention was on Abbey, but Dara saw him and grabbed your arm to get your attention. You followed your mom's gaze and looked over at him, Eric caught the micro expression of slight disappointment. You were hoping he would be busy at work and you could make it in and out of Dauntless undetected. Eric walked up to you.

"What are you doing here?"

You frown at his greeting. He was the one hounding you about returning to Dauntless.

"I'm going to Nova's. I need a few pieces made." Abbey looked up at her father with a smile and reached for a silver button on his jacket that was glistening in the sun. You pulled Abbey's arm away from her father. You knew Eric would not show any affection toward Abbey in public. He had to maintain his reputation after all. Eric caught you off guard when he frowned at your gesture.

You started towards the custom apparel shop with Eric walking beside you.

"What are you having made?"

"I don't know yet." You answered honestly. You were hoping the shop owner could give you some ideas.

Nova's custom apparel was exactly as you imagined. Total Dauntless and goth looking. Black painted walls, goth décor littered the shop with beautiful custom-made clothes lined up on racks. The shop was very busy with Dauntless members shopping for clothes and when you entered with Eric, your mom and Abbey it seems the shop went quiet as everyone stared at you and the well-known Dauntless leader. _Yes, yes, I'm the baby momma_ , you wanted to scream.

"Nova!" Eric called. You followed Eric up to the register as a woman appeared from behind black velvet curtains. Your mouth fell open at her beauty. She was a tall, slender, dark-brown skinned woman with a buzz cut. Both her arms were decorated with tattoos as she walked around the register with a beautiful smile on her face, you noticed she had tattoos on her flat abs that were shown off by her midriff shirt. The side of her right face had a cluster of various shape star tattoos. She looked at Abbey's father up and down in admiration and you felt the familiar feeling of jealousy and dread. _Not another one._ After Nova and Eric exchanged pleasantries she turned her attention to you and the genuine smile that crossed her face to you caught you by surprised. You were prepared for a look of disdain.

"You must be Y/N! You are more beautiful than I ever imagined. Is this little Abbey?" Nova outstretched her arms and you did not hesitate to let her hold Abbey. There was something about her that was so pleasant, pure and honest. All the dread you felt just dissipated as you watch Abbey take to the dark-skinned beauty.

"She is absolutely stunning. She looks like the both of you!" She gave Abbey several kisses on her chubby cheeks. "What can I do for you today?" Nova asked you as she carried little Abbey behind the counter still giving her kisses. She made no effort to hand you or Eric back your daughter.

"I wanted to get some outfits made. I am staying at Abnegation right now and I need to dress appropriately but yet hold onto my Dauntless faction."

"How long do you plan on staying to need clothes made?!" Eric asked sharply. You ignored him and continued telling Nova what you needed. Nova ignored him too as she handed your mom Abbey and immediately started sketching on her sketchpad on her counter. Eric's tablet went off and he mumbled something about stopping by later, but you barely heard him as you marveled at how quickly Nova sketched up a few outfit ideas for you.

"These are stunning Nova!"

"Thank you. I was thinking of mixing Abnegation with Dauntless we can keep the dresses but not as baggy and long. Of course, we will keep the gray, but I want to add black leggings. We can switch the colors gray legging and black mid long tops, etc. I will add just a little Dauntless flair not too disrespectful."

"That would be perfect." You were beaming.

"You have such a beautiful smile." Nova complimented.

"Thank you."

"Come behind the curtain and let me get your measurements."

As Nova wrapped the tape measure around your back and breast you winced a little as she pulled it tight to get an accurate measurement.

"I'm so sorry. Are you healing well?"

Of course, she would know. All of Dauntless knew.

"I am thank you."

Nova changed the subject as she continued to get your measurements. She walked you and your mom out and told you she would be done in a few days and will give you a call. You really liked her. You decided to pick up a few things before heading home. Once home you nursed Abbey, put her down for her nap and your mom gave you your shots. Once the pain subsided. Eric text you that he was on his way over. You vaguely remember him saying he was going to stop by in Nova's shop. As you got up from the bed you rationalized with yourself that you needed to start incorporating seeing him more often to transition in returning to Dauntless where you will see him every day.

"Mom, Eric is coming over."

Dara rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I think we will be ok. I have to start letting him back in. He is Abigail's father."

"Yes, he is love, but do not let him take you for granted. You remember what he has put you through. Don't find yourself back there again. You are worth more than that and you know it." She told you before she left.

Your mom was right. In all honesty you were too good for Eric. You were deep in thought making something to eat in the kitchen and counting the ways you were a great woman and mother when you heard Eric's jeep door slam shut. He must have only been ten minutes away when he texted you. You went to open the door before he knocked. He walked right in without an invitation. You told yourself to let it go as you shut the door and turned around to look at Abigail's father.

"Don't you ever pull my daughter away from me in public again." Eric seethed.

 _Fuck! Here we go,_ you thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Torn 23

* * *

"You have already taken her from me and now you are going to act like she is not my child in public?!"

He had to be out of his gotdamn mind if he was talking about you removing Abbey's hand from pulling on his button. You were sick of his shit.

"Hold that thought." You told him as you went to your tablet and told your mom to quickly come get Abbey.

"What are you doing? I am talking to you!" Eric yelled after you. You could hear his footsteps coming toward your room. After you text your mother you put your tablet down.

"Eric, shut up before you upset Abbey!" You whispered angrily at him as you looked over at Abbey who was content in her crib with her foot in her mouth. Eric looked down at Abbey and his face soften as he walked over and picked his daughter up from her crib.

You busied yourself around the room making an overnight bag for Abbey. You had a feeling you and Eric would be at each other's throat for a while.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked after kissing Abbey's cheeks.

"Mom is coming to pick up Abbey. I am not continuing this conversation with our child in the house." You walked out to the kitchen and pulled frozen milk out the freezer.

"I want Abbey here." Eric told you. You shook your head no.

"Why would you want to subject her to us arguing." Eric started to interject but you cut him off. "You know that is where this conversation leads. Don't deny it." You looked at Eric sternly daring him to deny it. He didn't. He let out a low growl of frustration and stalked back out to the living room while you finish packing. Your mom walked in the house after a few moments and completely ignored Eric as she gathered her granddaughter. You followed behind her and Abbey, quietly shut the door behind them and turned to look at Eric.

"Now what were you saying?" You asked crossing your arms across your chest. Eric took a deep breath and yet again tried to control his growing frustration.

"Do not ever pull my daughter away from me in public again." His voice was slow and stern.

"Why are starting shit Eric? You know damn well if I didn't pull Abbey away, you would be bitching that in public you are a solider first and do not want any physical attention."

"That's not true." Eric snapped.

"Yes, the fuck it is and….you know it." The last came out in an angry whisper as you walked up to him, stood on tip toes and tried your best to stand up to him. Eric looked down at you as the micro expression of shock displayed on his face before amusement replaced it. His amusement of you pissed you off as you were getting angry and here he was with a smirk threating to show on his lips. _Fuckin bastard!_ You huffed and walked away from him. You stood in the middle of the living room fuming.

"You want to know what Max said to me the day I was almost killed yet again?!" You shouted at Eric. You wanted to hurt him. "He asked me if you were fuckin worth it!"

Eric flinched.

"I am worth it." Eric deadpanned trying not to show how much the comment had hurt him.

"Are you really Eric? You have put me through hell and back…for what? What?" You raised your hands in question. "I am too damn good for you! Yes, I may have been frightened of my own shadow when we first met, but that is not who I am anymore." You seethed at Eric.

"Who shaped and mold you into the woman you are today?! Huh? Me! I did that!"

 _This muthafucka!_

"Dauntless shaped me into who I am today." You countered.

Eric shook his head no as he walked up to you and got into your face.

"Nope….try again. Dauntless had a hand yes, but I am the reason you are as strong as you are now, I am the reason you can stand up for yourself and I am the reason you can fuck as good as you do now."

Your hand drew back, and you slapped him hard across his face. The sudden gesture pulled at your back and caused pain to shoot from your back to your chest. You could not help but to let out a cry in pain.

Eric moved to grab you to comfort you and you pushed him away.

"Fuck off!" You yelled at him as tears welled in your eyes from the pain. By the level of pain pulsating through your body you knew you pulled and maybe tore at the new skin forming. You rushed the kitchen to get your pain medicine out of one of the cabinets. You grabbed the bottle and tears rolled down your cheek as you tried to open the bottle. Seeing your frustration, Eric walked up to you and grabbed the bottle out of your hands.

"I got it." He told you as he quickly and efficiently opened the bottle. He tapped one dissolvable tablet in your palm.

"Two."

"You just need one. These are pretty strong, Y/N."

"Give me two Eric!" You snapped, and Eric dropped one more tablet in your hand. You quickly took them and let the dissolve in your mouth. Eric watched you as your pupils dilated and your pain subsided.

"Eric, I need to lay down." You slurred. "Can you please leave."

"Not until I make sure you are alright." Eric's face was full of concern.

"I will be fine. I just need rest. We can talk tomorrow." Eric followed you into your bedroom and watched you slowly undress to lounge clothes. Taking off your shirt was hardest as any sharp movement caused you pain. Once your shirt was off Eric asked to check your back. You were grateful as you needed to know how bad you pulled at the healing skin. You sat on the bed and was quiet as Eric removed your bandages.

"It's not bad." He told you after inspection. "It didn't pull to hard. I'm sorry I upset you to where you harmed yourself."

You looked over at Eric. Did he just apologized to you? His whole demeanor changed. He knew he was wrong and he needed to hold back before he lost you and Abbey. You nodded your head not responding as he carefully put the bandages back on your back.

"Thank you." You whispered as you slowly crawled into bed.

"I'm going to go to your parent's house to see Abbey for a few minutes before I return to Dauntless." Eric informed you as you closed your eyes.

"That's fine." You whispered as your body became numb from pain and sleep found you. The last you heard was the door shutting as Eric left.

Dara watched Eric like a hawk as he sat with his little girl. He kissed her cheek for the thousandth time before looking up at your mom.

"You don't have to stand over me and watch me with my child." Dara sucked her teeth as she frowned at Abbey's father.

"You know you are no good for my daughter."

A smirk surfaced on Eric's face. "So, I have been told."

"Then why do you insist on staying with her."

"Despite what everyone thinks I am good to her. She is the mother of my child, I love her, and I would die before I let anything happen to her or Abbey."

Eric's confession caught Dara off guard a little. She did not expect to hear those words from the cold Dauntless leader. Eric realized he may have shared too much with your mom as he had yet to tell you he loved you, but he knew telling your mom that he did should shut her ass up. It effectively did. He saw her face soften a little and that was all he needed to see to know she was rethinking her hatred for him.

"Well you treat them both right Eric or you will have us to answer too."

Eric nodded and smiled to himself as Dara left him to be alone with his child.

"Nova! These are stunning!" You looked down at one of the few outfits Nova had brought to Abnegation for you to try on. Her work was stunning as you looked in the full length mirror she had brought with her and propped up against the wall. Nova had managed to keep your Abnegation roots with a flair of Dauntless. You loved the outfits and they fit your body perfectly as you tried on each one. Nova was a genius.

"Thank you, Y/N.," Nova quickly glanced up at you before returning her attention back to Abbey who she was holding.

"I just can't believe Eric has a kid. I never thought I will see the day."

"Why is that?" You asked as you pulled off the last outfit and changed back into your lounge clothes.

"I've known Eric all my life. We grew up together and both initiated at Dauntless together. He has always been so driven and focus. I never thought he would have time for a girlfriend much less a child."

"Well here we are. Not sure on the girlfriend part." You sat by Nova and gave your daughter a caress on her cheek.

"You are right. You are more than just a girlfriend to him. I have never seen Eric so involved with anyone other than himself. I'm proud of him. I am glad he met you and you brought the side out of him I always knew he had." You smiled at Nova and asked her how she became a designer to change the subject. Nova told you she was top of her class with Eric and Four and served a few years as a leader but decided to open a shop as she always had a passion for design since childhood. While a child at Erudite she even help design some VIP's clothing's. After a few years as leader she stepped down with Max hesitant blessing to open her own shop. She was still a solider and would and had shut down the shop when called upon.

"Why has he never told me about you?" You really wished you had this remarkable woman in your life along with Jen and Four. Nova shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows with Eric. Maybe he wants to keep you all to himself."

As if on queue your tablet pinged letting you know it was a text from Eric. You grabbed it and read he was on his way.

"Well speak of the devil. He is on his way."

"Well let me get out of your hair." Nova said handing Abbey back to you.

"Why don't you stay? I'm sure Eric would love to see you." You would love to have company to keep an always impending argument with Eric.

"I would but I have so much to do back at the shop. Can I take a raincheck?"

"Of course." You told her as you stood up to walk her out. Nova kissed Abbey one more time before heading to her car. You waved goodbye as she drove off. As you nursed Abbey you pondered what kind of mood Eric would be in when he walked through your door. He was apologetic when he left yesterday so maybe today he would not try to start anything with you. After putting Abbey in her crib to sleep you heard his unmistakable knock at your door. You let out a sigh as you went to answer it.

Eric seemed to be in a better mood as he did not mention the event from yesterday. He was sitting at the kitchen table on his tablet patiently waiting for his daughter to wake up as you busied yourself making lunch. You let out another sigh as you heard the sound of your tablet alerting you it was time for your shots.

"Eric do you mind giving me my shots?" You turned asking hopefully.

Eric looked up from his tablet slowly looking at you up and down before telling you he would. His measured look caused heat to rise to your cheeks and the familiar throb course through your body. You tried to push away your feelings of desire as Eric followed you into your room.

"Oh, can you grab two of the serums from the fridge."

Eric went to the kitchen and you prepared yourself for your shots. As luck would have it just as it did with Four, Eric walked in just before you could cover your breasts with a pillow. He did very little to hide the desire on his face. You quickly covered yourself and noticed he had the wrong syringes as he sat next to you on the bed.

"Eric, those are the wrong syringes. The serum handle was changed to blue."

"What is this then?" He asked studying the needle before looking up at you.

"It's nothing. Just something for the pain." You quickly looked away from his glare.

"You're lying." He told you flatly.

"No, I'm not." You lied hoping it sounded like the truth.

"I'm going to ask you again. What is this?"

You chewed on your bottom lip. You just knew if you told him he would be upset.

"Y/N!" He barked at you forgetting he had a sleeping daughter a few feet away.

"Ok…ok…...it's my birth control." Eric glared at you for a long time and you saw the slow anger that was building up inside him.

He was trying his best not to go nuclear on you.

After a few moments of slow and steady breathing to get himself in check he asked in a steady voice why you were on birth control.

"I have a five-month-old Eric. I don't want any more kids now."

"That is something you should have discussed with me."

"No, it is not." You countered. "You are not my husband."

"Yes, it is something that you should have told me. Maybe I want a son."

"Well you won't be having any more children with me. I'm sure there is a hot, new initiate that would be happy to give you more kids."

Eric looked at you sternly. "I'm going to pretend you did not just say that." Eric quickly got up and went to the fridge to put the syringes back.

"It's the green ones." You yelled to him. You quickly looked over at Abbey who did not stir from her sleep.

"We are going to have a conversation about the birth control at a later time." Eric told you sitting back on the bed. You ignored him and turned your back to him. Eric slowly removed the old bandages as you rolled up a washcloth and placed it in your mouth between your teeth.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked as he positioned a syringe at the top right corner of your back. He could see it was healing as some skin was growing back but there were sizeable areas that were still raw. You nodded yes as you bit down on the rolled-up wash cloth. Eric slowly entered the first treatment and you gritted the cloth with your teeth to keep from screaming aloud. The shots always hurt, and your body never got use to them.

The serum coursed through your body and the pain finally subsided. You pulled the washcloth you're your mouth and let out a sigh of relief. You turned around to find Eric staring at you with concern.

"The worse is over." You told him before turning back around for him to put fresh bandages on. He leaned over and grabbed the bandages from the nightstand and prepared them to put on your back. You felt his movement behind you and expected to feel the sensation of soft bandages being applied to your back but instead you felt his lips lightly kissing your scars. You let out a soft sigh as he made his way up to the back of your neck with light butterfly kisses. You sigh turned into moans as his tongue moved to the side of your neck.

"Eric." You moaned.

"Hmm." He nipped your neck.

"I can't."

Without a word Eric tore himself from your neck and quickly and efficiently put new bandages on your back. He threw out the old bandages in your bathroom trash.

"Leave your shirt off." Eric ordered you as he exit your bathroom and saw you putting your shirt back on.

"Eric, I told you I can't. My back is still healing."

"I know, Y/N. That has nothing to do with me tasting you. Take off your pants."

Your body was slammed with heat instantly and you found yourself doing as you were told.


End file.
